A Creatures' Project To Freedom
by Venquine1990
Summary: Abused and Used by his uncle on the most terrible ways, Harry Potter sees a way out of his terrible home life. But will it work on all ways he hopes, or will he have to face new challenges along the way? And what about these Creatures which whose hearts he can connect? SB/HP, DM/RL grandpa Dumbles! Remus-Harry Father-Son bonding Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter smiles as he sees the weather of that day being reflected in the beautiful enchanted ceiling of the school he happily can call his home. Hogwarts and its Great Hall were two pieces of one master piece of beauty, enchantment and pure raw magic that never could cease to amaze him, especially as the enchanted ceiling now showed a bright blue sky, but with dark clouds lingering here and there. Now Harry was a master at reading the sky and its signs and knew what it meant this time.

_A great misunderstanding could become the best happening of the day and lead to true triumphs._

Suddenly those words made him remember his very first Divinations lesson, in which his best friend, Ronald Billius Weasley, also know as Ron had predicted that he would suffer, but be happy about it.

To this the boy laughs out loud as it obviously has to do with the plan he had come up with only a month ago and had half succeeded in just yesterday, when he used his Hogsmeade weekend to visit Cornelius Oswald Fudge, who, although Harry truly despised him, was the Minister of Magic and a very handy asset to his plan.

Then he best buddy asks: "Hey, where's the joke?" To this, deciding to be honest and reveal his talent, Harry says: "I just thought about our very first Divinations lesson. Remember, you predicted that I would suffer, but be happy about it." To this Hermione, who is his other best friend and known to him and others as the smartest witch her age, says: "First of all, we all know that Divinations is a load of rubbish. Second of all, that already strangely enough came true. Remember Sirius? You lost his chance of freedom, but gained a guardian."

To this Harry looks up and says: "I don't know. That sky tells me I can get the same predicament come true this very day, Hermione. And this time, it's not my instinct telling me that." The girl looks at him shocked that he can actually read the clouds and then Ginny, who is Ron's younger sister and another close friend of Harry, asks: "What does the sky tell you, Harry?" To this Harry recites: _"A great misunderstanding could become the best happening of the day and lead to true triumphs." _

This shocks his friends and then Hermione says: "That sounds fishy, but not really unusual." To this Ron jokes: "Yeah, you always get into trouble and misunderstandings, but you always come out as the hero of the day too." To this Harry shakes his head and thinks: "If only they knew." But then Hermione gasps and Harry smirks as he knows that his plan is set into action. And while he looks to where his best friend is looking, he thinks:

"Uncle, you are going to pay."

And with that he stops the memories that were forced to the surface by the many potions fumes he had to inhale during his Potions lessons this and last year. They had each deactivated a drug that had been given to him over the last two summers and had made him remember what his uncle had done to him, which was gruesome and illegal to say the least.

Then he looks at the door and sees three people standing. The first is a little bit of a pudgy man who has grey hair under his dark blue bowler hat and who has grey almost white eyes shining with both success and a strange feeling of discomfort, which was also shown by how he kept tugging at his dark blue almost black robes and his black tie.

The second man was a dark tanned bald man with interesting blue robe with under that a blue and purple striped shirt that has golden lines around the stripes. The man had strong brown eyes and was holding onto the third man with care, but safety.

The last was a light tanned man that looked almost pale, but still very beautiful thanks to his curly black hair that lay around his face and slightly over his strong grey-blue eyes that showed fear and confusion.

I smile at the last and say: "Minister, I see you found the place I told you about." Now the third man looks shocked and hurt beyond words and then the Minister, the first man, says: "Yes Mr. Potter, I have. Are you still willing to continue with our deal?"

To this I smile a winning smile by turning my eyes to near slits and holding my face a little to my neck to cause a shadow to come over my lips and chin, which lets girls swoon and a few guys check me out, such as Seamus Finnegan, who is a fifteen year old boy with sandy brown hair and strong green eyes that are a lot darker than my own emerald green eyes and who is known as the infamous gay-guy of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Then I say: "Yes Minister, indeed I am. I also believe I know the perfect place for our project. Follow me if you please." And I walk out of the Great Hall and over to a giant room filled with two squares made of stone staircases, paintings on all walls, tapestries next to some corners where staircases met and with doors every now and then.

I walk down a staircase and then turn left to go down another. Then I walk over to a tapestry of a man with medieval pirate cloths and when the man, with a high voice, asks: "Password?" I add a little anger to my voice for the portrait's pleasure and say: "Scurrilous Scoundrel." The man nods and opens his tapestry to the right. I walk through, knowing this is a secret passageway to the Seventh floor and Astronomy Tower and then,

while walking, I touch the invisible metal around my neck and lead it down through a metal chain to my right robe pocket.

I smile as I had used Hedwig to retrieve all my uncle had used on me during the summer, while Hedwig was faking her sleep to keep an eye out on me, and the first thing the owl had retrieved was a metal black collar with leash made out of iron rings.

Then we end up on the Seventh floor and I thank the tapestry, something I know almost no one does, while I deeply appreciate all that the castle is willing to do for its inhabitants. Then I take the corridor to the left, which goes straight with one turn to the right halfway through, one turn to the left a few steps further and which goes the right at the end of the hallway.

Then I take the first turn right and hold up my hand, telling the people behind me to halt. I turn my head and while smiling at the Minister, I send a reassuring look at the third man, who looks hurt and shocked, but gets a small smile as he sees me looking at him.

Then I close my eyes and while thinking of what I want, I pass the wall on my right and almost feel it changing into a door. The Minister now gasps in shock and while the third man widens his eyes, the second, like always looks passive and on his guard.

Then I open the large wooden door with metal frame and say: "Minister, Head Auror Shacklebolt, Mr. Black, may I present you the Room of Requirements, in the state set for our project."

To this the three walk in and see a cosy red, purple, blue and brown coloured room. The wood of the furniture is dark black, but instead of reeking of darkness, it is a cosy and warm combination of the carpet that is red with blue circles on it with black lines in the circles and with the purple walls that have a red line at the tops and bottoms of the walls. The ceiling is made of wood as well and although its colour is a dark brown and seems to darken the purple of the walls, it actually seems to send out strong comforting rays of energy.

The room is no bigger than 4 feet wide by 3 feet large and in the left wall is a dark stone brown fireplace with above that an empty frame and on the left of that a closet with closed doors. On the front of this closet is an u-shaped couch made of dark red cloth with dark purple and soft golden cushions here and there.

In the right wall are a lot of windows and all show something different, but still match each other greatly and even the other windows out. In the middle of the back wall are two doors and through the first I can see a stone white and dark green kitchen and through the second a hallway made of the same colours as the living room.

To this the Minister says: "Yes, this should do just fine. You have a lot of room to move and still you can be comfortable and live here, seeing the kitchen and hallway." I nod and ask: "Shall we get down to the rules and business, Minister?" The man nods and sits down on the couch with me opposite of him on the left and with Sirius Black in the midst with Shacklebolt behind the couch.

Then I say: "I would dearly appreciate it, Minister, if you could explain Mr. Black why he is here and what the project is that can, if he succeeds, grant him his freedom." Now the man, who had his head low, looks at me in shock and then I think: "Oh yes, true triumph indeed." While trying, for the sake of my act of kindness to the minister, to keep my smile in tone and let it look like a polite one and not one that shows my believe in victory.

Then the Minister says: "With pleasure, Mr. Potter. Mr. Black, as we all know were you quite a wild ladies man during your years on this school and as such should you have quite some experience as a lover and caretaker of sensual activities.

Now your job for this month is to teach your godson, Mr. Potter here, said activities and with that we mean, physically. If you fail, you will be given the Dementor's kiss in public on the Quiditch pitch. If you succeed Harry Potter is yours to care for. Can you agree with that?"

To this, while Sirius looks at the minister in shock, I silently drop the disguise charm over my collar and start to swing almost innocently with the leash. The two, having sensed my magic being used, see me swinging with it in my hand and then I say:

"I do confess that my uncle used me as sex slave and that I know better than anyone here what it's like to be submissive to someone, just because you're drugged, but on the other hand, I know nothing. So Mr. Black." And with that I throw the leash on his lap and then I go down on my knees next to his form and say:

"Teach me all you know."

And while the man looks shocked, I give him a small wink that says: "Play along." The man shuts his open mouth and asks: "You want me to molest my godson just so he can learn of Sex?" To this, while I think: "Not quite what I meant, but it does show his disgust in molesting me." The Minister says: "Of course not.

This project is to test your loyalty to your godson, his loyalty to you and your knowledge on sensual intercourse. You have one month here in which you have to care and, and I know this will be hard on you, love your godson and teach him all he has and wants to know. In return if you succeed you will be officially freed of all charges."

I see Sirius looking shocked and quietly put my face in his lap before I start to whisper, loud enough for Sirius to hear me, but soft enough to fall to the deaf ears of Shacklebolt and Fudge.

Then I say: "You survived Azkaban, fought Dementors, stopped Remus the werewolf from attacking us, appeared in seconds and expect me not to fall head over heels? I want you, Sirius, you and you alone. Please agree with my plan."

The man looks down at me, having heard every word of what I just said and as I look up, I see that Shacklebolt has heard everything as the man is allowing himself a small smile. I smile back, acting like I am convincing Sirius and then the man sighs and asks: "You said something about rules?"

Now I smile broadly as the plan is indeed a success and sit back down. Then I turn to the Minister and ask: "Can you please write down all rules Mr. Black and I discuss?" The man nods and then he grabs a notebook, a quill and his wand out of his inner robe pocket. Then he taps the quill with his wand and puts the wand back before putting the quill to the notebook.

Then I turn to Sirius and say: "If you don't mind would I like to set up some rules first." The man nods and then I say: "My first rule is that I only clean the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. Any other room there is in here is yours to clean. Can you agree on that?" The man nods and while relief of not being a House Elf during the project courses through me, which I keep hidden, I say:

"My second rule is a Sex rule. I will allow you to play with me so I can learn more, but I refuse to have anything vibrating put on or in me, is that clear?" The man nods and then I say:

"The third rule I have is that while I want to learn Sex and the several forms of fun you can have with it, I do not want to waste all my time on it. I want to live too and want to train, study and have fun with you too. I want to get to know you, so I know who I am dealing with and who is teaching me, is that clear?"

Now the man smiles and nods, while the minister is furiously writing on his small notebook. Then I say: "My final rule is a word rule. This rule forbids you of using the upcoming words. Freak, whore, slut, abomination and waste of the family. Can you accept this?"

Now Sirius nods furiously and then I say: "Good, now I do have one addition to my cleaning rule. I will only do all three rooms on one day if my reward is you teaching me something new on Sex. Short said, if I clean all three rooms in one day I want you to fuck me."

The man now has wide eyes, while the Minister is writing on and I see a small smile on the face of Shacklebolt. Then I lean back and say:

"Your turn and don't forget to add a few Sex rules. My uncle really didn't have enough to satisfy either of us and I didn't learn a damn thing. What am I, twelve?" And while I pout to get the humour back in my godfather, the man smiles and says: "Oh alright then, let's see."

Then, after a small silence in which he is obviously thinking of all rules he wants to set up, he says: "Very well, I have a few. Sex rules first.

Rule number one, I am the teacher, but as such, I prefer to be called Master or Dominant or something in that sense, as Professor is not my style. Can you agree on that?"

To this, while trying to keep my victory smirk of my face as my plan and safety project have just been given a green light, I nod and then the man says: "Good, second rule. You will not move yourself higher than my lap. No where will this happen, unless I let you sit on a chair or couch, clear?"

I nod, loving almost every word of that rule and then Sirius says: "Next rule. I cloth you." Now I have to quickly cross my legs as the wild look Sirius sends me gets an erection like I have never felt before come up and while I swing my right foot I say: "Good enough."

Then Sirius says: "Good, now a rule for this week so I can get used to this. You are not to enter or leave any room unless I do so. You and I stay in the same room, unless you have to use the restroom. Is that acceptable?"

I nod, while feeling harder and harder by the mere thought of being around this god like man for so long and then Sirius looks around and asks: "Should we use this entire house or is there a special room in here to practice the lessons?" To this I say: "Both, I made sure of that."

The man nods and then he almost glowers over me with his hot and wild look and says: "Then I have a rule for the Sex room too. In that room your entire body is mine. You will not make any move unless I tell you to and if I tell you to talk, scream or just to stay silent you will do so. Is that clear?" Again I nod and then he says:

"Good, one more rule and this is no sex rule. I am, as you all know, a Black and as such I am a Shadow Veela. Now somewhere this month I should have my Heat day and if my mate to be is not Harry here, the entire project is off and my mate will determine my loyalty to light and dark. If my mate is Light, I will be freed. If he is dark, I will allow the Dementor's kiss to be given. Is this all clear and acceptable?"

The minister and I both nod and while I feel my heart sinking with the prospect of this amazing man not being meant for me to love, I try to keep my face passive of disappointment and fear and then the Minister asks: "Anything else?"

To this Sirius and I look at each other and then, while I try not to lose myself in the beautiful grey blue orbs of the man I love, we both shake our heads, neither of us being able to really think of any rules that can make this better or easier for us to accept and use in our advance. The Minister nods,

which is an action I am barely aware of as the shaking of his head, caused Sirius to have some hairs in his eyes and I have to work hard on my self-control not to go against the rule of me being lower than Sirius' lap and then, as Sirius wipes the hairs off himself, which makes me nearly sigh in relief, the Minister taps the paper with his wand and suddenly, on the left of the fireplace, a light purple board with soft golden lines appears and on the top of that a line says

_**Project rules**__** set up by Harry James Potter (Contestant), Sirius Orion Black(Contestant) and Cornelius Oswald Fudge(Minister for Magic)**_

I smile at the rules, but then I remember my last conversation with the man and say: "Wait, I do have one more rule. Mr. Black, if I have another anger attack, I want you to turn the anger into lust. I don't care how, but I just want you to do that, agreed?" The man nods and says: "Sure, but we better find something that can tell me in seconds when you have such an attack."

I nod and say: "Maybe we can find something in the project room. Up the staircase, hallway to the left and then the last door on the left." The man looks at me and then I say: "I made this place, remember."

The man nods and then we all stand up, but as the others walk away, I go down on hands and knees and with the leash still in Sirius' hand, I crawl along.

The man looks at me and I motion for the rules. The man smiles at me now and then he pets my hair with his other hand before he walks into the hallway that has a brown door to the restroom and has a brown wooden staircase up with purple drapes. Then we enter a hallway that goes around the staircase, takes a turn to the left and of which the walls on the left are filled with three doors on each side. Then, while walking past, I say:

"First right, bedroom. First left, study. Second right, bathroom with rest room. Second left, training room. Third right, library. Third left, Project room." And with that we enter the project and when we do, I think: "Thank you Merlin."

And with that I look into a room that is made of Bordeaux red rugs and purple paint and has all sorts of tools on the walls. Then I see a couple of vibrators and quickly ban them, before Sirius sees them and forgets about one of my own rules.

Then I see the purple board hanging and the Minister says: "I believe it best if you and Mr. Black can remember all rules in every room you are." I nod and then Sirius says:

"Aha, found it."

And when he walks back to me, he plunges something into my mouth. Then he smiles and says: "Yes, this will work. It's too cute not to revere to its opposite emotion." Now I look down and to my shock I see the outer end of a Binky sticking out of my mouth together with a small robe. Then Sirius attaches the robe to my collar and then pulls the binky back out and asks:

"Hey minister, can you charm that thing to plunge in whenever he has an attack?" The man nods, shocked by the actual joy shining in my eyes and then he taps his wand on the binky and then, with a grin that makes me push my legs together, just to hide my erection, Sirius says:

"Time to dress you."

And only minutes later my cloths, which were a white shirt, under a grey shirt that stuffs a red and golden tie, a pair of black pants, a black robe with red linings and the Gryffindor crest of a lion standing on his rear feet with his front paws aimed at a red and golden shield are off and I am dressed in the sexiest cloth I have ever thought of wearing.

Almost my entire body is visible as the cloth is nothing more than a few leather straps that go over my shoulders and around my midriff and hold two rings over my nipples with a radius of 0.79 inches width. The straps there have one leather strap attached to a pair of leather straps that go over my hips and that wind a ring around my cock, without pressing it too tightly.

Behind that ring is another leather strap going to my back and attaching itself to the strap around my hips. Both parts are able to be closed with a black coloured click system and both systems are now closed on my back by Sirius, who then puts his hands just above my hips and as his fingers start to caress my sides, he licks his way from my bottom to my midriff and with that he makes me shudder as the most delicious sensations come off of that action and are all send to my cock, making it shudder within the ring.

The man smirks and asks: "Minister, do you think this appropriate for our project?" The man sighs and says: "Yes, this should indeed learn him a thing or two about the sensuality of cloths." Then Sirius leaves my body and immediately, not wanting to break the rules in fear of my project failing,

I go down on my hands and knees once more. To this, while the Minister looks shocked and Sirius smirks, Shacklebolt says: "Well, it's obvious we have quite a rule follower here." To this Sirius says:

"Good, that will be most convenient for the project."

Then he says: "Minister, can you attach the Floo system here to Dumbledore's office so he can check up on us once a week?" The man nods and then he and Shacklebolt leave and as Sirius leaves the room, he doesn't even need to pull the leash as I obediently follow him and on the staircase I make sure I am below his lap as I climb down. The man smiles while shaking his head and ten minutes later, the minister closes his conversation with Professor Dumbledore and the Headmaster happily accepts to watch over the project,

while none of us tell him what it is about and I stay seated on my lower legs with my hands on my upper legs. Then Dumbledore ends the floo conversation with a spell that will tell us on what day of the week he will come.

Then the Minister and Head Auror Shacklebolt, who gives me a small smile to show his pride in my actions, greet us and Sirius happily greets the men back, while I incline my head, as to show that I am a good slave that will not talk, unless my master requests it.

Then the two leave and as the door closes behind them, Sirius turns to me and asks:

"Are you completely insane?"

I look shocked as he really sounds and looks angry and then I ask: "Master, what did I do?" To this the man groans and says: "Harry, you told the Minister the Head Quarters of the Order." Now I smile and say: "No master, I didn't. I told him where to find Sirius Black. That fool doesn't even know I am aware of the Order."

To this the man asks: "That aside, why on earth did you think you could do this? Why this? Why do you want me as teacher in this? I mean, I know I'm your godfather and all, but why this?" Now I ask: "Didn't I already explain that?

I love you, master.

And with that I mean that I'm in love with you. That's why I want you to teach me this. So I can please you, give you your life and freedom back and still stay close."

The man sighs and drops himself on the couch, to which I lie my head on his lap and stay there, staying in my role as good pet, while also trying to help and comfort my godfather.

The man looks down on me and I send him an apologizing, loving glance. The man sighs and says: "Oh Harry." And as he streaks his hand through my hair, I purr, loving the touch of his roughened hand on my skin. Then I say:

"I'm sorry, Master. It's just that Snape nearly discovered what I felt for you and I just didn't want him to be the first. I wanted that to be you. But I knew that owl, Port Key, even Floo couldn't help me, as London just wasn't the place where you should hear it.

So I told the Minister that I wanted this project to see if I could learn more about Sex and intercourse and all. I told him he could prove to me that you had no heart and would use me, while I needed you to care for me and love me.

The man easily fell for it and so I told him where to find you and to bring you to me as fast as possible, so we could go over the details of our project.

I knew that would be today, because the weather told me. Although I do think I have some Order members and a bunch of Weasleys that will think me a traitor now."

To this Sirius groans and says: "We better floo Dumbledore then." I nod and seven minutes later all the rules and the entire situation behind the project is explained and the Headmaster says: "Although I am highly disappointed that you would take such risks, Harry, must I admit that I truly wouldn't expect anything less dangerous from you in trying to get Sirius free.

So well done, although you did give us quite a scare there." Now I smile slightly uncomfortable and ask: "Sir, can you tell Ron and Hermione that this is the true triumph I told them about this morning and explain them the project?"

The man nods and then I say: "Thank you sir. Can you do me one more favour? Tell them not to bother with the DA for its room is occupied."

The man now looks at me with curiosity and then I say: "Just tell them they have my permission to explain." The man nods and then he disappears and I see the word _Wednesday_ written on the right of the fireplace mantle. Then I see Sirius looking at me and while staying on my knees, I say: "Dumbledore's Army, Master, a Defence Against the Dark Arts club. I'm the teacher." The man nods and then he pulls me close and whispers:

"So, you want to learn about Sex, hem?" To this I say: "Well, more about BDSM, Master." The man now looks shocked and then I say: "Master, I was used as a sex slave by my uncle and the fumes I smelled during my Potions lessons let me remember that,

while my uncle drugged me to make me forget. He has been doing so since the start of summer '94 and although I am disgusted that he used me like that, I can still clearly remember how much I loved it to be used and to be fucked.

I want to feel it, without the need of potion fumes to remember.

And I know you care for me, so unlike my uncle you'll be gentle and I know that. And that's what I need. Please Master, I feel so dirty. Please cleanse me." The man sighs and then he pulls me on his lap and asks: "Is that really how you feel, Harry? What you really want?"

Now, with tears of disgust going down my face that are wiped away by the man, I nod and whisper: "Please Master." And with that I press myself against his body, needing to feel the skin of one I love deeply. The man strongly hugs me and then he smiles and says: "Then I'll help you, Harry. I will." I smile at the man and whisper: "Thank you, Master." The man looks down on me and then I slide off his lap and simply lie my head there once more, to which Sirius starts to stroke my hair softly.

For another hour we simply stay seated like that and on some way the soft strokes of Sirius cause me to fall asleep and as I wake up, I feel that I am lying on the couch and that Sirius is gone. To this I feel fear as I have broken a rule and quickly I sit up and look around, only to see Sirius leaning against the wall next to the kitchen.

I feel true relief, but then realize that with my head above the couch I am above his lap and quickly role off it, landing on my hands and knees and crawl over to the man.

He smiles at me and strokes my hair again, before letting his hand go over my cheek in a soft caress and then he says:

"You missed Remus."

I look up and ask: "Was he here, master?" The man nods and says: "He came by to check on me. See if I was still alive and all, after Dumbledore explained it all to the Order. He actually wanted to take me back to London, but Dumbledore sealed the entrance and made that curtain there." And he motions for a purple curtain on the far end of the left wall. Then he says:

"That leads to his office and can only be used if we all accept the one using it to enter this room." This makes me smile and then he grabs the leash and with his head motions me to follow. I immediately do so and we enter the room. Then he laughs and says:

"You know, with that leash and your position, you look like my little puppy." This makes me smile and then he puts his forehead against mine and asks: "Is that what you want, Harry? Do you want to be my little puppy?" I nod and then he smiles and says: "Alright then. I noticed that whatever we think about needing appears here, so let's see."

And then I see him looking at the right front corner. I turn there myself and see a dark green dog basket appearing. I smile as my name is put on it in golden lines. Then Sirius pulls my face back to his and mutters: "Now you be a good little puppy and stay in there while I make us some food, alright?" I nod and then crawl over to the basket and lie down in it, smiling at the soft feeling of the fabric against my skin.

Then Sirius whistles and as I look up, I see him looking at my stomach and lower. I look myself and only then I remember how his rules and sensual looks had gotten me an erection as the erection is now very visible between my closed legs. My cheeks and neck turn bright red, both of embarrassment and of the thought that Sirius was checking me out and think:

"Well, there's the evidence."

Then I feel Sirius petting me again and when I look up, I see him smirking and then he asks: "Is that because of the project or do I really have that kind of influence on my little puppy?" To this I say: "You really do, master." To this the man smirks and then he says:

"Well then, lets see if we can strengthen that influence. Lesson number one, an orgasmic kiss."

And with that he kisses me passionately, letting me moan the minute his lips capture mine. The man grabs my hair and pulls me closer, leaning on his knees and pulling me on his lap, my naked body almost flush against his clothed body. I let my arms lie weak, not sure if I am allowed to wrap them around my master and simply enjoy the heated kiss that Sirius gives me, as he plunges his tongue in my mouth and starts to explore me.

Then he wraps his arms around me and with one he grabs my rear and gives it a firm squeeze, causing me to moan out loud. The man then lets my body go again, but stays kissing me and the wild rhythm of his tongue and lips causes me to writhe and feel the need to orgasm.

Then Sirius moves me so I am lying under him on the cold floor, which causes me to hiss as the cold feels almost cooling against my heated flesh. Then Sirius pushes my head against the stone floor and as he kisses me, he flushes his entire body against mine and I feel his own erection through the fabric of his cloths.

This causes me to groan as the erection was very stimulated by the kisses alone and then Sirius licks the roof of my mouth against and I orgasm, having felt more erotic than I ever thought I could.

A few minutes later I am still panting of the seed that I caused to flush against my own body and Sirius cloths and then, when I have caught my breath, Sirius smirks and asks: "Wasn't the rule that you had to be in every room I was in?"

I nod and then he lies himself over me again and asks: "Want to see me naked, Harry? Do you want to see what Azkaban did to me?" To this I nod and whisper: "I do, Master." The man smiles and then he grabs the leash again, but then the binky shoots in my mouth as I feel my scar tingling and anger for someone unknown to me who seems to have failed me or someone else quite miserably and has to be punished with excruciating pains and torture coursing through my system.

The man smirks and then he says: "Get back on your hands and knees, little pet." And as I do so, I feel Sirius licking my back again. This causes me to groan and my erection to reawaken as it throbs inside the ring once more. Then I feel Sirius letting his tongue go from the top of my back down to my rear and there he first softly cuddles my ass cheeks, before kissing both all over with passion and care and then he says:

"Lesson number two, a rim job."

And then he pushes my cheeks apart just slightly and to my shock licks my ass right at the hole. Now I thumb back against his head, but then he leaves and swats my left cheek with his hand. This causes me to groan as the heat of the pain goes straight to my throbbing cock and then Sirius says: "No moving that delectable little ass of yours, am I clear? You are here to learn, remember? So know and remember what is your position."

To this I gasp and say: "Yes Master." The man smirks and then he says: "Time to add something to this. Take the Binky and hold that unless you have a question."

I nod and obediently put the Binky in my mouth, which causes Sirius to smirk, before he asks: "Now where was I?" But before I can remind him, his face is once more in my ass and I give a soft scream, which is dampened by the Binky in my mouth as he licks me again.

This time I force my body to stay put, which causes me to sweat in need of movement and feel my cock throbbing wildly. I pant at the wild energy that is given to me by this wonderful man as he keeps on licking my hole and anus,

but then suddenly Sirius plunges his tongue in my hole and I shout, biting the Binky to keep it put, before panting and trying not to arch my back or thumb Sirius in further. Then I feel his tongue stretching me and while knowing that this is a rim job, I ask: "Master, may I ask a question?" To this the lips and tongue disappear, to which I mewl in need and then Sirius purrs: "You may, little one." To this I gasp and first try to catch my breath, which is quite hard as Sirius continues to stroke my ass cheeks and so I gasp: "Please master, give me time to focus."

To this the man smirks and then he stops and as I feel and suppress the strong need to pull that delicious body against mine, I ask: "Master, does a rim job include both the ass and cock?"

To this Sirius smirks, which I can clearly see by help of the white marbled floor with small tiles of 0,79 inches wide by 0,79 inches long and then he starts to stroke my ass again, which causes me to groan and then he moves his head back in its position and says:

"No, just the ass."

Now I groan in need of the man touching my throbbing cock, but stay in position, but then blessing comes to me as Sirius licks my ass once more, causes such a delicious friction throughout my body that my erection spurts its cum with wildlife and I scream my masters name,

this time unable to stop myself from bending my back and throwing my head in my neck. Then I move back as the last spurts cease and pant, tired and satisfied beyond words. Then I feel Sirius licking me again and whisper:

"I'm sorry, master."

But the man says: "No need to. You did wonderful, little pet." This makes me smile and then Sirius asks: "And why were you angry this time?" To this I shake my head and say: "Someone failed Voldemort. Big time too." The man nods, his face grave this time and then he says:

"Let's not worry about that. We have a project to work on."

I nod in agreement, happy that he is willing to let the world rest just for this project with me and then he grabs the leash and I follow him upstairs and into the bedroom, which to my shock is just like the Gryffindor Dormitory.

There is one king-size bed against the right wall, with red curtains, white sheets, white pillows, red blankets and place for a trunk under the wooden frame of all beds. The floor is made of wood and between on both sides of the bed there is a window. There is a warm burning kettle in the midst of the room and the roof and walls are all made of white stone. In front of the right window is a nightstand and in front of the left is a deep windowsill to sit on. Against the left wall are two large wardrobes and in between that another closet like the one in the living room. Finally is there one more door in the far back of the left wall.

I smile at the actual cosiness of the room and then Sirius asks: "So this is how the dorms look now, huh? They haven't changed a bit since I last came to school here.

And here I was thinking the dorms had changed." To this I want to ask him about Third year, but decide against it and then Sirius says:

"Alright little pet, you lie there on the bed and watch me as I change cloths. And maybe I will ask for your opinion. If so, make it hot."

I nod and then the man directs me to the bed.

Then I lie on it with my arms crossed under my head and watch closely as the man, even delicious with cloths on, walks over to the closet. Then I remember how I wanted this month to be filled with hot sex for me and with style and class for Sirius and whisper: "Please, be stylish."

And to my deep joy, when Sirius opens the closet, it is indeed filled to the brim with robes, shirts, jackets and pants of the finest silk and leather.

To this Sirius whistles and while I let out a small smile, he turns to me and his smouldering look once more, on a miraculous way, causes my erection to make itself known.

Then Sirius says: "Seeing you are barely dressed, I believe I will show you just how to hold a strip tease." To this I whiten as that was one of the things my uncle did almost constantly and then I say:

"Master, please no."

Now the man is shocked and as he sees the fear barely hidden in my eyes he comes over and asks: "Hey, what's the matter, pup?" Now I whisper: "I'm sorry, Master. He used that on me so many times. I…." But I am unable to explain just how disgusted and humiliated I feel by even thinking of such actions and then Sirius strokes my cheek.

And as I open my eyes, I see that he is smiling at me and is slowly, caringly and unintentionally pulling out his robes and cloths. Now I smile and then the man kisses me and while I lose myself in the kiss, I know he is undressing himself further as his hands are not on my body.

Then the man starts to kiss my face and every time I try to open my eyes, the man kisses them tenderly and keeps them closed.

Then he stops and as I open my eyes I see the most beautiful body I have ever been allowed and able to see. Soft lean muscles hidden under a slightly pale skin and markings of tattoos. Arms that are soft and seem to shine with care as the skin looks as soft as silk. An erection that is slightly alive and is above a pair of lean, well-muscled legs and slightly wobbly knees.

The perfection of the body and skin make my eyes widen and then Sirius, who seems to actually notice my adoration of his body, smiles and then he lifts my head with his forefinger and as his smouldering look catches my glance, he purrs:

"Like what you see?"

To this I nod and then he asks: "How much?" To this I whisper: "I want to tend it and feel it so badly, master. I want to touch it and please you physically, just to touch you and be allowed to feel that amazing hotness that is your body." This makes the man smile and then I think:

"Where the Hell did that come from?"

Then he kisses me and whispers: "A fine answer." Now I smile and then he says: "Time for breakfast. Come, my precious." And while he makes sure I can safely get off the bed, he holds the leash in his hand and as we walk out of the bedroom, I know this was my best plan ever.

The next morning I wake up from falling asleep on Sirius' lap and as I look up, I see that my face is mere inches away from his. Seeing that he is still asleep, I use this chance to roll back down, but that seems to be done too roughly as the man wakes up and looks down with half lidded eyes and a sweet smile. Then he sees me and mutters: "Morning." To this I say: "Good morning, Master." The man smiles and then I ask: "Master?"

The man hums as a sign that he is listening and then I ask: "Can you please escort me to the kitchen, so I can prepare your breakfast?" Now the man smiles down at me and while putting one hand on my head, he whispers:

"Our breakfast, my precious. Our breakfast."

To this I nod, but when I am in the kitchen, I feel myself once more under the lead and control of the muggles and while making sure that I don't make more than that Sirius can eat, as the man is sitting on the kitchen unit to permit me the chance to work on the unit myself, I also make breakfast that is purely made for him.

But then the man stops me and says: "Sit back in your basket, little puppy. It's obvious you are used to making food for your master, but that you have the tendency to not feed yourself."

To this I nod, as the same thing had happened during lunch yesterday and then, on hands and knees I sit back in the basket and see how Sirius takes over from my cooking and to my shock makes it look even more delicious, just as he did the day previous.

Then breakfast is ready and Sirius turns to me and says: "Normally I would let you eat in your own chair, but as you were too much working in order to think of yourself, while I clearly said that this meal is for the both of us, I will have to feed you myself. So you will lay your head in my lap and I will give you the food you deserve to have. Is that clear?"

To this I nod and that day I am fed three times a day, during breakfast, lunch and dinner and during the last the man asks:

"Do you like this way of eating, little one?"

And as I enjoy the strokes of the man that he gives my head, I nod with the food still being chewed on and after gulping, I say: "Yes Master." Then he asks: "Should we make this your permanent position then?" Now my eyes lighten, as my head is quite close to his delicious dick and I have seen it grow every time my head comes close and then I nod and say: "Yes please, Master."

The man nods and then he stands up and with my leash in his hand, he leaves for the living room. There he calls Dumbledore and asks: "Albus, can you put a new rule on the board?" The man nods and then Sirius states:

"_Harry Potter is to be fed by Sirius Black and is to lie his head in the man's lap at __all mealtimes."_

Now Dumbledore looks shocked and then he asks: "Harry, do you want this too, dear boy?" To this I look at Sirius, asking permission to speak and when the man smiles, he says: "Be truthful, kid." I nod and say: "Yes, sir. I really want this. I even like it. A lot, sir."

The man nods and then he seems to swish his wand, as the line appears on the board and then Dumbledore asks: "Anything else?" To this we both shake our heads and then Sirius says: "Sorry Albus, I just don't have my wand, so I can't put the rules up myself." The man nods and then he disappears and with that Sirius and I go back to dinner and then back to bed, me waking up the next day on Sirius' lap, on the same way as that I fell asleep, to my deep relief.

Two days later it's Thursday and in that morning Sirius wakes me and mutters: "Hey little one, I believe that I know all rules by heart now." To this I sigh and say: "No Master, you don't." While inwardly punishing myself for contradicting my master.

To this Sirius asks me: "What do you mean, Harry?" And instead of telling him, I motion for the rule board and for my own first rule which states

_Harry is to clean the bedroom, kitchen and bathroom. Other rooms are Sirius Black's responsibility._

Then I say: "I cleaned the bathroom and kitchen just yesterday and wanted to clean the bedroom today." And to this Sirius ends: "And I didn't even think of doing any of the other rooms this week."

To this I nod, while hanging my head and then he says: "Oh Harry, my dearest little one. How can I be so stupid? I know, you just do whatever you want and I will clean all rooms, even yours." To this I look at him and as I see his caring smile, I smile back and after using a cleaning charm on my sweaty leather suit and conjuring everything I used to clean the house,

I let myself fall on hands and knees,

but then Sirius says: "Harry, my rules don't count today." To this I smile and say: "I want to, Master."

Now the man sighs and then he smiles and the rest of the day I work on new lessons schedules for the DA and floo call Hermione and ask her for homework, to which she says that because of the project I am free of homework.

In the mean time is Sirius working on all rooms and as he reaches the study, in which I am working,

I let my chair and desk fly with my wand, which Hermione provided for me as I had left my wand in my book bag, which was in the Great Hall as I started the project.

Then I stop the levitation as Sirius is done cleaning under my stuff and as he looks over my shoulder, he asks: "DA?" I nod and say: "New spells I want them to learn. They're used in Ancient Latin, so I don't think that Death Eaters know these and that will be a mayor advantage for us."

The man nods and then he kisses my cheek and purrs:

"I love you, my beauty."

This causes my eyes to widen as the man had only told that he cares for me the last two days and nights and this makes tears of the joy that I feel in my heart to appear and as the man turns my head to him, he softly takes the teardrop out of my eye and then he kisses me,

not with the same passion as the last two days,

but with love and care as he softly strokes my lips with his and holds my neck with one hand, while the other strokes through my hair. Then he lets go and goes back to work, while I write in the secret journal the Minister had given me to put down the results of the project. And so with happiness, I write down

_Tester Sirius Black a true man of emotions, mostly care, passion and love._

Then I close the notebook and simply write on, using the books I have around me to get the right spells done and covered by the DA in the right order. This takes me the rest of the day as the book covers more than fifty spells that I want to use and just when I finish it,

at seven thirty,

Sirius comes in and puts a steaming plate of spaghetti on my desk. To this I smile and my smile widens as Sirius shoves a chair closer and the man whispers: "Consider this our first date." Now I smile as that had been a secret passion of mine for the entire time of last school year.

Then we eat the spaghetti and while I wonder if Sirius had charmed the strings, I smile as we kiss every time our strings match. Then the dinner is done and Sirius whispers: "Just go to bed, precious. I'll do the rest."

To this I want to protest, as the kitchen is my responsibility, but then he puts his finger on my lips and says: "Today, you have no responsibilities. Never will you have any, while you're my boyfriend."

This last word alone is enough to make me feel as if I am on cloud nine and as I think that this room must be a portal to heaven, I don't notice how Sirius loses me and lifts me up.

Only when I feel the soft material of the silken blanket under me do I realize that my beloved has carried me to the bedroom and as he leaves it, he sends me a heart racing charming smile, that makes me feel glad I am on the bed, as I would have fallen down, had I been standing on my own now very wobbly legs.

Then I lie down and as I fall asleep, I curl myself in such a position that it makes it easier for Sirius to put my head in his lap later.

The rest of the week, Friday and Saturday, pass easily along with the Sunday, Monday and Tuesday of the other week and in these days, Sirius teaches me terrific things that cause me three truly amazing orgasms and cause himself to have another two,

that are more a beautiful and amazing sight than I have ever seen. Then it's Wednesday and Dumbledore comes in, just as I am making our lunch and Sirius is dressing himself as we woke up around eleven thirty. Then just as I am trying to get some clove that is standing above the kitchen unit and just as I do, I see Sirius coming out of the door in the right wall.

Immediately following his rule, I hold onto the clove and with a few swift turns and other moves, I am back on hands and knees.

Then, with the bottle of clove in one hand and my leash in the other, I walk over to my master and hand him my leash, which he grabs along with petting my hair and kissing my forehead.

Then a soft voice says:

"Well, it seems all is going quite well here, isn't it?"

To this we both turn to the door in the front wall and there we see Dumbledore smiling at us. Now we too smile and as the man walks over, he asks: "Busy on something, Harry?" To this I realize that my scrambled eggs are waiting on the clove and look at Sirius, who smiles and says: "Continue, my precious." I nod and quickly add the clove to the eggs, before using my spoon and scrambling them even further.

The rest of the day, Dumbledore keeps an eye on all we do, except for the lessons, where Sirius causes me another three earth-shaking orgasms and where I,

After asking for permission,

give Sirius what he calls _the most amazing blow job he has ever had_.

Then it's dinner time and instead of me or Sirius, Dumbledore provides us a delicious feast, that apparently was send here by the House Elves, as Dumbledore states that he can't even cook a normal egg, without letting it be burned.

This causes us all to laugh and the rest of the night is spend on the couch, where I teach Sirius all about the VCR and where we watch a terrific movie called _Mulan_. Then, as the video ends, Dumbledore bids us a goodnight and when he's gone,

Sirius strokes my hair, as I lie on the couch with my head on his lap and he whispers: "How about I teach you about the traditional way of making love?" This makes me smile, mostly because Sirius has been calling it _making love_ ever since he has declared his love for me.

Then I nod and Sirius lifts me up, kissing me on the lips in the progress and as he walks off, I see that he is heading to the bedroom. There he lies me on the soft blanket and cushions and as he lies over me, I use my wand to unclothe the man, but keep my own suit on, as it is the same as I have worn since the start of our project.

Now Sirius smiles and then he whispers: "The first step is that the lovers or, for now, the teacher tenderly brings the other lover to a close, so that he is ready for intrusion and the sexual part of making love." I nod and then Sirius says: "The most used and best tested way of doing this is… kisses."

And with that he starts to softly kiss my lips before going over my entire face, placing feather light kisses all over my skin and letting it tingle on a truly delicious way, while the heat of his tongue and lips against my skin is send directly to my crotch, where the blood gathers in my cock.

This causes me to softly groan as the body part tingles and slightly buckles, as it comes alive. Now Sirius smiles and then he goes lower and as he seems troubled in keeping his hands under my arm pits, he kisses me down to my neck and onto my chest.

There he turns his head back to my face and says: "It is common knowledge that the nipples, with both sexes, is the best body part for a lover to excite his or her partner. Again the best way for this is… kisses." And to put activity in his words, Sirius moves his head to my right nipple and softly licks the dark brown bud.

This causes me to groan as the soft wet body part of my lover heats me up to heights I have never thought to reach and as the bud hardens, Sirius licks it again, before nipping at it and kissing the very top. Then he bites my other nipple and as he pulls it up slightly, I whimper as it starts to hurt and he immediately lets go, causing my nipple to slightly wobble against my skin. Then he sees that my skin is already sweaty and as he looks down, he sees a full-grown erection twitching and almost begging for touch and release.

This causes the man to smile and then, while still planting feather light kisses on my skin and softly licking the sweat of my skin, he moves lower and plunges his tongue in my belly button,

I scream

and the man turns his tongue in circles in my belly button, causing me to writhe and moan as the man is moving his chest and belly over the tip of my 9 inch long cock. Then he lets one finger go from the base to the tip of my cock and this causes me to buckle my hips with a needy moan.

Now the man smiles and then he whispers: "Turn around." To this I quickly lie myself on my stomach, wanting nothing more than to have that delicious man in me and to have him fuck me dry. Then the fabric of the bed against my cock causes me to buckle again, much to Sirius' amusement and as he lets one finger go over my spine, causing me to moan, he whispers: "You're close, aren't you?"

To this I nod and say: "Yes master." But while doing so, it, to me, sounds more as if I am letting breath escape my throat with in that some strange weak sounds that form words.

Then Sirius says: "There is one rule in the traditional love making;

_never let your partner be close and not give him or her his or her release._"

And with that he moves his middle finger over my ass and softly and ever so slowly, he lets the tip of his finger enter me. Now I moan and pant and as he slowly moves in and out, I feel him giving me more and more of his body, as his finger moves in deeper with each move.

Then he adds a finger and as a soft shot of pain shoots through me, because of the contraptions of my ass around his fingers, the other sensations cause me to groan in pure bliss. Then Sirius hooks his forefinger and hits a spot inside of me that amazingly enough sets my entire body aflame with desire and makes me shout:

"SIRIUS!"

At the top of my lungs. Then I lie down as my back was curved in and pant, trying not to get too far off of the height Sirius just brought me to with that one move. Then Sirius smiles and whispers: "And that, my precious, is your prostate." To this I smile as the prostate is now named the favourite part of my body and then I whisper: "More, please Sirius. Give me more."

To this the man smiles and then he kisses my neck and whispers: "As you wish, my love." But instead of moving on, he pulls his fingers out and summons a bottle of lube.

This was an item that was used all over me, but then with a flavour, on Saturday and to my shock had Sirius licked all the lube of my body as I had been laid down on the floor of the living room. That part now had the evidence in the shape of a few spurts of semen that I had lost, while Sirius had been licking me, calling it a _food fetish_.

Then he seems to cover a part of his own body with the gluey substance as I feel nothing and then suddenly the most amazing piece of human flesh I have ever felt is softly pushed against my ass, pushing my cheeks apart and rubbing itself in circles around my hole. To this I buckle my hips up and as I bend my back and a look of pure bliss comes across my face, I feel the tip of an amazing cock enter me.

Then a soft voice asks: "You okay, love?" To this I pant a few times and as my body slowly adapts itself to the intrusion, I whisper:

"More, further. Please Sirius, go deeper."

Now the man smiles and then he slowly does as said and as he fills me to the brim, his cock hits my prostate and I buckle my entire body and moan: "Oh Sirius." Now the man chuckles, but then the air escapes him as I buckle his cock even deeper in my hole and then he moans and says:

"Oh Harry. My sweet little puppy, you're so… so tight. So deliciously tight. Oh Merlin."

And with that he starts to move his cock in and out of my ass, making sure to hit my prostate with every hit and this causes me to buckle my hips his way and also causes my dick to wobble and tremble with a need to come.

Then I start to act on that with moans disrupting my speech, I say: "Sirius, my… my cock. Please, I need. Please Sirius." And as I start to cry in need, Sirius grabs my cock with his hand, his squeezes causing me to cry out: "Sirius!" Then he starts to move his hand up and down over my cock, equalized with the movement of his hips and as we come, we shout each others names.

"SIRIUS!"

"HARRY!"

Then we both fall down, Sirius' sweaty body covering mine and as we try to catch our breath, Sirius wheezes and asks: "Want to hear a secret, love?" To this I whisper: "Yes Master." Now, through the lids of my eyes, I see Sirius smiling tiredly and then he says: "I'm not your master, Harry.

You're my mate."

Now my eyes widen as my tiredness is blown away by the realization that Sirius had his Heat Day today and then I whimper: "For… for real?" The man nods and whispers: "Yes, I love you, my beautiful destined mate. And you even discovered our destiny before I did."

To this I smile and then I cuddle myself into his warmth and whisper: "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much." Now the man smiles back and then he whispers: "I love you too, precious. And although there is still so much I can teach you, we do have to inform the Minister that my Heat Day made me pick you."

And with that I suddenly feel a pair of fangs land and bite in my neck and as I want to scream in pain, the sensations that course through me, instead of making me do that, make me moan in delight.

Then Sirius whispers: "Yes, you are truly my mate. And now

You're mine."

This causes me to cry with joy, as it means that Sirius marked me as his own and then he whispers: "We'll tell the others tomorrow. Sleep now, my mate. I will protect you." And with that I fall asleep under and in the arms of the man I am meant to be with for all eternity.

The next morning I wake up and as I do, the first thing I see is the curtains open and the windows showing an amazingly sunny and bright day with not one cloud visible in the sky through any of the windows around us. This makes me smile as it means one thing

_A truly perfect day for the side of love, truth and care._

Then I turn to my lover, who still lies on me and is softly sleeping and whisper: "Yes, perfect indeed." Sadly enough, this causes the man stir and as he blinks, I lie myself back on his lap and as he looks down, he sees me lying there, looking up at him with a loving smile.

This makes the man smile back and then he pulls me closer to his chest and softly kisses my lips before whispering: "Morning, precious." To this I say: "Good morning my mate." Now Sirius laughs and says: "Go tell the Minister. I'll make us a little breakfast, called a _lover's meal_." Now I smile and then I ask: "Should we really do that? I don't want to be away from you yet."

Now the man caresses my cheek and whispers: "Neither do I, love. But if we're not honest with that man, he won't believe us and will try to drive us apart, maybe even killing me." This causes fear to enter my heart and in a second I am in a bathrobe and running down to the living room, not hearing Sirius sigh, or hearing him whisper: "Real world, here we come."

And with that the man puts his head in his hands and groans.

In the mean time am I contacting the Minister and tell him everything. Of how Sirius kept the truth of being in Heat till the end and how he showed me what a kind, generous, caring and amazing lover he was and how he marked me as his mate.

Then I show the man the bite mark and as he sighs, he asks: "So I have to claim Black innocent then?"

To this I nod and say: "But don't blame yourself, Minister. It was after all Barty Crouch, who send Siri to Azkaban without trial." This makes the man smile, as he seems to be thinking of ways to save his career and then he asks: "Mr. Potter, may I take the honour of saying that I was the one coming up with this plan?"

To this I shrug and say: "As long as that you don't tell them of how we mated or let Rita Skeeter write it all, I am more than fine with whatever you want to do. I don't care for the press nor what they think of me." The man nods, while sending me a look that makes him think as if I have lost my mind and then he leaves and as he does,

a voice I now love more than ever,

asks: "The Minister informed?" To this I nod and sigh, not wanting to ever enter the real world again, but knowing that for the sake of my friends and most probably for the sake my relationship, I will have to do so anyway.

Then Sirius comes over and with his clothed legs, but naked torso, he pulls me on his lap and whispers: "We had fun here, love. But the real world has such great places. I think we can even make a romantic spot out of that old cave I stayed in last year."

This makes me giggle as the cave was as romantic as the Potions classes in the Dungeons and then Sirius asks: "There is one thing I forgot to ask you when we started this, Harry. Ron and Hermione told me that you have a crush on Cho. Which, might I add, you better forget of as you now belong to me and me alone. But seeing that they told me this, why did you suddenly fall for me?"

Now I blush and say: "To be honest, that has to do with the Yule Ball of last year. It's true that I wanted to ask Cho, but when I did that, she told me that she already had a date. And well, when I saw who, I saw quite red. Not because Cho had chosen that guy over me, but because Cedric was really hot. Of course I didn't have any kind of crush on him, but like many girls and guys, I just thought him a truly amazingly hot hunk and all.

So, while sitting at the Yule ball, I tried to turn his structure and face in that of the perfect partner for me and well, somehow I came to you. Then I realized all that you did for me and that caused a small flame to come up.

And when you hugged me in London, I fell even further and every time I wanted to get that solemn look of your face, I knew I was falling further and further. I told this and the truth about you to Cho and she and I talked to see if we were meant to be and all, while to everyone else it looked as if we were as good as dating."

The man nods and then he says: "Well, not to be rude to the dead, but Cedric can call himself lucky that you didn't have a crush on him, or I would have had some _words_ with him." To this I smile as it means that Sirius would fight for me being his and then the fire lights up and the Minister asks: "Mr. Potter, I am going to announce to Hogwarts that Mr. Black is innocent. Can I meet you in front of the Great Hall in seven minutes?"

To this I sigh and say: "Make that ten, Sir. I have to get dressed back in those robes and all." The man nods and says: "Mr. Potter, it might be me, but it sounds as if you don't want to leave this room." To this I sigh and ask:

"Minister, can you leave this heavenly shelter, if the real world covers you either as a hero you don't want to be, or as a delusional freak you've never been?"

Now the Minister looks slightly uncomfortable and says: "No, I guess not. But I'm sure we can come to a certain agreement that can make everyone happy." To this I shrug my shoulders and while lying my head on Sirius' shoulder and looking up at the ceiling, I say: "To be honest, Minister, it feels as if there is almost no one who, next to Siri, really wants me to be out there."

Now the man really looks guilty and then Sirius says: "Minister, leave this to me." The man nods and then Sirius whispers: "Whether or not I am the only one wanting you, Harry. I love you and I know that in time, I can't keep you happy by keeping you here.

And believe me, I want nothing more than to stay here with you in this heavenly shelter." To this I nod and then I ask: "Sirius, can I keep wearing this outfit? I feel so bare without it." The man smiles and while kissing my cheek, he says: "Of course, love. To be honest, I simply can't imagine you without it anymore either."

Then a wicked smirk appears on his face and he asks:

"Why don't we show them the true meaning of a dominant and submissive relationship?"

Now I smile back and then I stand back on hands and knees and while handing the man my leash with my head bowed to my chest, I say:

"Lead the way, my master."

And so, when all students are at the Great Hall and Dumbledore has announced that the Minister wishes to make an announcement, the man says: "Students of Hogwarts, fourteen years ago Harry Potter saved us all of the threat that is He who must not be named. Unfortunately this victory caused Barty Crouch to no longer think straight and so, without looking at the entire picture and all the evidence that was there, the poor man, who may now rest in peace, arrested Sirius Orion Black and send him to Azkaban without any form of a decent and fair trial.

Now as Minister for Magic I see this as a terrible crime, but unfortunately I only discovered it a month ago and so, after a little more research and thinking of the right way to prove this, I contacted young Harry James Potter and asked him for a small favour.

This to be that the boy would proof to us all that while Black is a wild man, he can also be caring and kind. And according to the report I got of Mr. Potter just this morning, it is indeed true that Mr. Black is, and I quote, _a true man of emotions, mostly care, passion and love._

And so with happiness in my heart, I can tell you all that Mr. Black, as Shadow Veela has chosen Mr. Potter as his destined mate and is from this day, the Third of November in 1995, by that action and by the evidence that goes with him, cleared of all charges." This, to the shock of the Minister, causes Cho, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley twins to cheer loudly and then the Minister asks:

"You knew this?"

To this a cheekily smiling Ron says: "To be honest, Minister. Yes, we knew. In fact, my family, Mss. Granger and Mr. Potter have been spending last summer with that man without any sign of him being a so called _mass murderer_."

And then Cho adds: "And Harry told me all about his crush on the man after the whole Yule ball incident between me and him and I helped him with it, while to others we let it look as if we were falling for each other."

To this the minister sighs and says: "Yes Crouch, you really screwed up." Then he goes on and says: "Very well then, then now I would like you all to meet Mr. Black and see with your very own eyes

the true meaning of a dominant submissive relationship,

as that of Sirius Orion Black and Harry James Potter." And with that Sirius and I walk in, me once more on hands and knees and in the same cloths as when I started my project, namely nothing more than the leather bands.

This seems to shock the entire room to silence and then, as everyone has wide eyes of shock and some girls even look sick of seeing what they are, Draco Malfoy cheekily says: "Hey Pothead, want to earn some real money, you dirty."

But then Sirius has the Minister's wand trained on him and says: "As Dominant over my partner and Lord over the Noble and Ancient House of Black, I have the right to attack you if you dare to finish that sentence. So try me, Malfoy Spouse, try me."

To this and because of the cold tone of the last two words, Malfoy whitens and then Dumbledore seems to step in and says: "These words can and will be seen as an attempt of molesting a fellow student, Mr. Malfoy and as such I fear I have to take ten points off of Slytherin, which is by rules required and give you a detention on every Thursday from now until school ends, again by rules required.

And finally will you have this detention with Professor Sprout and will we look in your personal files to see if you have ever done any crime that can be related to this. If we do find it, you can expect yourself instantly expelled of the Hogwarts grounds as we do not tolerate such behaviour. Is this all clear, Mr. Malfoy?"

The boy nods and somehow I can feel his fear for people looking through his files. This makes me raise an eyebrow, but then Cho starts to applaud softly and as she grows louder, other students follow her lead and soon, just like in my second year, the entire school, except a few Slytherins, is cheering for Sirius' freedom and my relationship with him.

To this Sirius and I smile and then he moves his hand up and with that silences everyone. Then he says: "I thank you all. Both for your kind applause and for your acceptance of me in Harry's life. But you must all know and remember that he and I have just been through one

_wild and sexually intense _

couple of weeks and so Harry and I are quite attached to each other and to, and I do not deny this, BDSM. Harry is my godson, lover, submissive mate and loving pet and although I have many times throughout our time together asked him if he wanted to stop, he went on and enjoyed his time as the last mentioned title. And so, I ask of you not to look shocked or confused if Harry and I do something that exaggerates the Master-pet bond. Thank you."

And with that he motions me with his head and we walk over to where Ron and Hermione are cheering for us. The two first hug Sirius for being free and then we all sit down and while Sirius sits down on the bench, I crawl over it and happily put my head in his lap. The man smiles and kisses me before starting to feed me.

This at first causes some students to gape at us, but then they all turn back to their own plates and eat on, but then Professor Snape, who is tall, skinny and who has greasy black hair and onyx black eyes that often show the colour of a black hole, says: "Headmaster, this announcement indicates that Black wants entrance to Potter's lessons and I refuse to accept that."

Now everyone looks at him, the Slytherin students smirking at their Head of House for, what they believe, showing the right example and then Dumbledore simply says:

"As you wish, Severus."

Now the Potions Master is without words, which is a new sight to behold for us all and while trying to keep his composure, he asks: "You accept?" To this Dumbledore explains:

"I never really thought that you would accept Harry in your class after this anyway, seeing your bond with Mr. Black and the fact he is Mr. Potter's dominant. In fact, I would be surprised if Mr. Black would even let Mr. Potter finish his Potions schoolwork."

Now the Potions master glares at my mate and while I feel quite hurt by the anger aimed at my dominant, I see Sirius smirking back and the man mouths: "Not a chance." Now the glare intensifies and then Sirius simply turns back to me and hands me a bite of his cereal. This makes me smile and as I gulp the cereal down, with my face in my neck, Sirius kisses me. Now I make a happy sound in the back of throat and then Snape spats:

"Black!"

But then Dumbledore says: "Sirius is doing nothing wrong, Severus. He is simply making Mr. Potter happy and is showing a sign of affection. There is nothing wrong with that." Now Snape grumbles and as he sits back, Sirius whispers: "We better move, before Snape is going to blow."

To this, while Ron snickers, Hermione and I nod and then we all move out of the Great Hall, just after Sirius hands me the last bite of his cereal. Then, just as we pass the doors to the Great Hall, I see Dumbledore levitating the papers of my new schedule. I happily grab them and see that every potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts hour or hours have been replaced by free hours. And so for Friday my schedule says:

_8:00-10.00 double free hour (Defence Against the Dark Arts__)_

_10.00-11.00 double Care of Magical Creatures_

_11.00-12.00 Charms_

_12.00-12.30 break_

_12.30-13.30 Herbology_

_13.30-14.30 Divinations_

_14.30-15.00 break_

_15.00-16.00 free hour (Potions)_

I smile at my new schedule, but just when I round the corner, Hermione pushes me against the wall and just as she wants to talk to me, she is pushed off by Sirius and the man spats: "I just dared Malfoy to attack my mate and then you suddenly push him against the wall without reason and with me right next to you? What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" To this the girl, who is helped up by Ron, who holds her up on her left elbow, pants from the blow Sirius delivered her as he pushed her off of me roughly and then she says: "I just wanted to know when Harry came up with this ridiculous idea."

To this, with a strain in my voice as the girl had hit me on my vocal cords and with Sirius in front of me with his arm hold out wide as to keep Hermione away from me, I say: "On the same day as when I realized that I love Sirius too much to stay away from him forever, which was something I knew would happen if I didn't act fast."

The girl looks shocked and then she asks: "But Harry, you… you can't be gay. You asked Cho Chang out for the Yule ball." To this I shake my head and say: "The Yule ball was the start of me realizing how much I love that man."

Then Ron says: "But mate, you're talking about your godfather. That's just… wrong." Now I feel my heart breaking and with a tone that is softer and quieter than any I have ever heard being uttered out of my mouth, I ask: "So you… you don't… support me in this?"

To this Hermione, obviously in the belief she is doing the right thing for me and in the usual know-it-all mode that she often comes with when we do homework together, snaps: "Of course not, this is madness. I cannot believe you would do this, Harry. Rita Skeeter will have your head. Not to mention what the rest of the wizarding world is going to do once they find out about this."

Then Ron, acting as is Hermione is his twin and he has to finish her sentence, says: "You're a hero, mate. And heroes never become gay. And neither do they fall for their own freaking godfather. You need to keep thinking on what the people you protect expect of you. You have to think of their well being, their safety, their."

But then I snap:

"SHUT UP!"

The boy looks shocked and whitens as he sees how, during his speech, I turned from white of shock to red of anger and then, this time with me standing in front of Sirius as the man knows I have to let them see the light and giving me a smile that shows he supports me and is willing to give me a chance to do so while in his eyes I can see the same anger for the two as that I feel boiling in my own body and coursing through my own blood, I say:

"Ronald Billius Weasley (the boy cringes at his full name as he usually does when Hermione says it), how could you? How do you dare tell me I have to keep my love, the only thing that is really me, down just because of some crowd? I am a fifteen year old boy, not an ancient hero. I never wanted to be the Boy who lived, but because some freaking lunatic killed my parents, but was stupidly unable to kill me too, I just did. Just because I always, as the _freaking_ only one, save the school and protect those that can't protect themselves, no one sees it. No one is even _bloody willing_ to take _one freaking_ chance and see the truth. The truth behind me and behind my plan. Now let me tell you the second reason behind my plan."

To this the two look at each other from the corners of their eyes before turning their eyes back at me, while during the talk they have stepped back and we are now standing in the doorway to the Great Hall. But for the first time since I came to Hogwarts, I don't care about the crowd and without caring who hears me and while actually wanting as many people to hear this as possible, I snap as the need to rant becomes too much.

And with that I shout:

"I WAS SICK OF IT! EVERYONE LOOKING UP AT ME, EVERYONE SEEING THE BLOODY BOY WHO LIVED! BUT DID ANYONE EVER SEE HARRY JAMES POTTER? NO, THEY SAW A FREAKING HERO AND THEY BELIEVED ME TO BE INVINCEBLE! WELL, I GOT NEWS FOR YOU! I'M NOT! I HAVE THE SAME FLESH, BLOOD AND BONES AS YOU ALL DO! SO FOR ONCE IN ALL OF YOUR BLOODY LIVES WAKE UP AND SEE THE TRUTH! BECAUSE EVER SINCE I CAME HERE, SIRIUS HAS BEEN THE ONLY ONE SEEING ME AND THAT, FROM THIS MOMENT ON, IS NO LONGER ENOUGH FOR ME! NOT WHEN IT MEANS THAT EVERYONE WHO MEETS ME THINKS HE CAN MANIPULATE MY LIFE AND DECISIONS JUST BECAUSE THEY KNOW THE MERLIN DAMNED BOY WHO LIVED! SO GO AND TRY SAVE YOUR OWN BLOODY SKIN FROM THAT LUNATIC, BECAUSE I AM SICK OF YOU ALL DEPENDING ON A BLOODY TEENAGER! I AM OUT OF HERE!"

And then I end with a voice that is hollow and dead: "Come find me when you have a heart for youth." And with that and Sirius on my side, I walk away, leaving a teary Hermione, a shocked Ron and a silenced Great Hall.

Then, two floors higher, I throw the schedule down the Grand Staircase and Sirius says: "I think you need to return to the Room. It would be best if we stay away from everyone for a while and just ignore them. Then they'll learn not to always count on you."

To this I nod and say: "I just want out, Sirius. I just want to live and enjoy it full and through, not just when I am in the air flying or when something new of magic shows itself to me. Is it really too much for a fifteen year old hero to want to be left alone for once in his life, Sirius?"

To this the Animagus hugs me and says: "Of course not, Harry. You've been the responsible one for so long and even fought Voldemort at age eleven. That is really amazing, but it can also have a great influence on the rest of your future." To this I nod and then I hug him close, wanting to feel his body, that is neither thin nor broad and is just perfect for me to hold onto and as I bury my face in his cloths, he strokes my hair and I say:

"I know, Sirius, thank you."

Now the man smiles and then he says: "That's what I'm here for, Harry. As your godfather I am the one meant to give you advice about your life and as your boyfriend I am meant to comfort you, while as your dominant, I am meant to protect you from what can harm you, whether it is physical, emotional or mental."

This makes me smile and then he whispers: "And all those things together make it a fact that I will for ever be with you, my precious little one. I promise." And then he leads me up and into the Room of Requirements, this room, as we open the door, once more looking like the paradise where he and I had spend the last week and a half. But just as we enter the room, I hear my name being called and as I turn around, I see Neville, who is chubby with brown hair and brown eyes and who is known to be forgetful, running over.

I stop walking and say:

"Neville, I'm sorry, but I'm really not in the mood for anyone, but Sirius right now."

To this the boy smiles and says: "I just wanted to tell you that I know how you feel. Well, slightly then." To this I turn my head to the right, not really understanding how the boy can understand me while he barely knows me and then he says:

"My gran expects all these great things from me and I just can't do most of them, but because she is my gran and with that the only family who loves me for me, I still try the bones out of my body." Suddenly I realize that the boy is right and that his situation is quite similar to mine, with the only difference being the amount of people who expect something out of you.

To this I smile and say: "Thanks Nev, you really do know how I feel." The boy nods and says: "Hey, did you know that when Ron entered your compartment for the first time, he lied to you, just to befriend you? He knew who you were and wanted some fame, but he said that over the years he learned that your friendship is more important than some fame. Took him three years though."

Now my eyes widen and then the boy says: "And Seamus… well, he just wants to get in your pants and strut about the fact he fucked the famous Harry Potter, Dean, I think is just likewise, seeing how much he can be influenced by Seamus."

Now I have tears in my eyes and with a breaking voice, I ask: "So… you mean that… our dorm exists out of… out of…

traitors?"

To this Neville, who seems to know I am referring to the betrayal of my parents that led to their deaths, says: "No, of course not. Just some boys who can't get their heads out of their asses to see the difference between being famous and being annoying." Now I snicker and then I say: "Thanks Nev, can you keep me up to date on things like this more often? I am so onto Voldemort, I will never come to realize things like this on my own."

To this the boy says: "Only if you accept me as your friend, correspondent with me over summer and learn me more Defensive spells." To this I say: "Deal, and see the last as a friendly service." Now the boy laughs and says:

"Got it."

Then he pats me on the shoulder and says: "Good luck, Harry. And take all the time you need. I'll just take all the notes and other things needed for you, okay?" To this I nod and ask: "Do you know where Dumbledore's office is?"

The boy nods and then I say: "There is a purple cloth in his room that leads to this one. Can you come over some times while we're gone, without letting anyone know where you're going?"

To this the boy says: "Count on it, Harry." This makes me smile and then the boy hugs me and says:

"Gryffindors should always be loyal to each other, Harry. And I want nothing more than for you to know how loyal I am to you. Even if the rest of our dorm exists out of a bunch of short-minded, thick-headed prats." This makes me smile and then I hug the boy back and as he leaves, I enter the Room with a lot lighter heart than the first time I wanted to enter, relieved that at least one of my friends is really my friend, but not knowing what to think of the others anymore.

Then I ask: "Sirius, can you get Remus for me?" To this the man smiles and says: "Sure thing, Harry."

And so a few minutes later Remus, Sirius and I are in the kitchen, Sirius making lunch and me explaining the whole thing to Remus. The man nods and hums in agreement at the right points as I tell him about the revelation of me and Sirius, of Sirius being innocent, of Malfoy being punished for his words, of Snape and Umbridge banishing me from their classes, of how Ron and Hermione went against my luck and love and how I snapped at them and told them the truth of what I thought of them and everyone else.

Then I say: "And then we went back here, ran into Neville, who showed me is the only true friend in the Boys' dorm and then we got you. Do you think I did the right thing?" To this the man smiles and while patting me on my left hand, which is on the table together with my right, he says:

"Definitely Harry. You most definitely did the right thing. You're after all just a child and whether it was forced or out of your own free will, you've often taken the responsibilities of an adult on you. It's about time you did things a child is supposed to do."

This makes me smile as I feel relief that the man agrees with me and then I tell him of what Neville told me. Now the man sighs and says: "To be honest, Harry, has Moony always told me that there was something wrong with Ron, so I'm not really that surprised. I just didn't tell you, because he seemed to be the only boy you really relied on and I didn't want to break the little ounce of trust I believed you to have in him."

Now I smile at the man and then I say: "Thanks Remus, I actually wanted to ask you something, but your words changed my mind. Can I still ask you a question?" To this the man says: "Sure you can, Harry." Then I ask: "Do you think I should keep Ron as a friend?"

Now the man sighs and then he says: "No Harry. I'm sorry, but I don't think Ron will ever be or become a loyal friend to you. So no, I don't think you should keep your friendship with him."

To this I sigh and then I smile at the man and say: "Thanks Remus, I guess Pettigrew was of good use after all." Now both men look at me in confusion as Sirius puts three plates of toast, fried eggs and ham and one egg with the sunny side up on the table and then I say: "Thanks to his betrayal we all now know better ways to keep the spies and liars from the true friends, lovers and mates." To this the two smile and then Sirius kisses my cheek and says:

"That we do, love. And it will help us in the future too."

This makes me smile and then Remus asks: "So your Heat day is over?" To this Sirius nods and says: "It was yesterday. Harry is my mate full and through." The man now smiles and then I mumble: "And then to think that this wasn't even the reason I started this."

Now Sirius smirks and then he kisses my lips passionately, while softly pushing me off of the chair and then he pushes his own chest and stomach against mine and as he wraps his arms around me, he keeps his smirk and whispers:

"No, thank Merlin, it was not."

This makes me smile and then Remus asks: "And what, might I ask, is the actual reason behind all this?" To this, not ready to tell everyone just yet, I lower my head, but then Sirius kisses me and whispers: "He's our friend, like Neville. He, Nev, you and me are the new Marauders. And you know that Marauders always trust each other. Go ahead, my beautiful." To this I nod and then I turn to Remus and mutter: "My uncle." The man looks at me confused and then I say:

"My uncle raped me. He used me as sex slave ever since the summer before Fourth year, but because I had no proof, next to the mystified memories I got back by help of the Potions fumes I took in during Potions lessons, I couldn't do a damn thing. And so, when I knew I was in love with Sirius, I decided to get two flies in one hit and got all this done. Now I am the mate of my beloved, we both love each other and I get to learn about BDSM and enjoy it, without feeling dirty, used or hurt."

Now Remus stands up in shock and asks: "But Harry, why didn't you ever report this?" To this I roll my eyes and say: "I already told you, Remus. Because I just couldn't. I had nothing for proof, except my foggy memories." Now the man puts his hand on my shoulder and says: "Harry, Dumbledore has a Pensive. We can get the memories out of your mind and show them to court."

Now my eyes widen and then I hit myself on the head hard, to the shock of the other two. Then I say: "I am just such a moron. I saw that Pensive just last year. I just didn't use it, because I believed those memories to be a once in a lifetime event. That I didn't immediately go to the Headmaster after my first potions lesson this year. I am just such an idiot."

Now Sirius pulls me close and while stroking my hair with his soft hand, he says: "Remus, get Albus and the Pensive. I want this over with as soon as possible.

Harry deserves to be free of this."

To this Remus nods, agreeing with his friend wholeheartedly and wanting to protect their pack cub as much as the Animagus wants and so when Dumbledore and him arrive, Dumbledore asks me why I would want his Pensive.

But the discussion of what my uncle has done to me has brought all memories back to surface and while on the inside fighting the bad memories of my uncle with the good ones of Sirius, on the outside I shake my head.

This makes Sirius turn to Dumbledore and says: "The reason behind his plan is more complex and painful than we can imagine, Albus. I think it best if we just get his memories and you arrange a trial of Harry against his uncle. Do you think you can get the Wizengamot that far to arrange that?"

Now Dumbledore nods and says:

"Go ahead, Harry."

To this I smile, relieved that I can really let go of that period in my life and then, with Sirius behind me as a protection and silent support, I walk over to the coffee table, where the Pensive is placed. Then I grab my wand out of my robe pocket and with that I remove one memory after another from my mind.

This makes me let a stream of at least 6,56 feet long come out of my temple and showing vaguely visible visions of a black haired boy being naked and doing all kinds of slutty things to a fat man with blond-brownish hair. This,

being only seen by the Headmaster,

shocks Dumbledore senseless and as the stream is finally done, I lean against Sirius' front and breath heavily, mostly because in my soul I envisioned the blond haired man to be Sirius and the visions gave me a hard on.

Then Dumbledore takes the Pensive and says: "I will make sure there will be a closed hearing about this and that your uncle will be held in a Holding cell until the time you are ready, Harry." To this I take a deep breath to calm my breathing and say:

"As soon as possible, please.

These visions are to make me put an end to this period of my life. I never more want to be reminded of this and just want to start a new life with a new bond and new friendships."

The man nods and then he walks over and just like in my First year, he pats me on the head with a happy, proud smile and then he leaves, making me sigh as he takes the pensive along.

Then Sirius puts his mouth near my ear and whispers: "That was very good of you, Harry. I know that, seeing how much you had in there, I would have stopped out of disgust and pain at least half way through. You really are an amazing little guy… and I am damned proud you are mine."

This makes me smile and then I turn around and hug the man tightly, his body a warm comfort for all that I saw in my mind's eye as the memories flew by. Then I let tears fall and as I cry my body shakes of disgust and my mind starts to show me one wonderfully sensual and loving thing Sirius did and can do to me after another.

To this Sirius holds me tight, pushing my face in his shoulder and whispering soft encouragements and love declarations in my hair. Then the man sits down and with me on his lap he keeps on talking, his words speeding up the memories of my times with him. This makes a soft smile curve on my lips and as this happens, I fall asleep,

the tension of what happened between me and my friends,

the explanation to Remus,

the memories given to Dumbledore

and the crying of just now

tiring me out greatly. Then I feel Sirius lifting me up and the man mutters: "I'll take our little tyke to bed. Can you make sure that the right men will arrest that bastard?" To this Remus must have smiled, because when I slightly open my eyes, I see my lover smiling in gratitude. This makes me smile and then I lie my head against his arm and fall asleep, knowing that my past is for a big part behind me and that I can safely start a happy future.

A little later I feel myself waking up and as I do, I see a beautiful brown Barn owl flying in with a scroll of parchment in her beak. The owl lands on my headboard and as she does, all she does is letting go off the scroll before flying back out of the open window and apparently out of the castle as she soon disappears.

At first I look confused at the behaviour of the owl, but then I shrug it off and open the scroll, looking shocked as I see that it comes from the Minister himself.

Then I read:

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_First of all my sincere well wishes with your new future as the official mate of Sirius Orion Black. Second of all would I like to inform you that we have your uncle, Vernon Dursley, in our custody and that he has violated three different Aurors into Saint Mungoes before we were able to arrest him, as we usually don't use magic upon a muggle, but were now forced to petrify the man. _

_He is, as we speak in one of our severest and most heavily guarded prison holding cells, here at the Ministry and is currently under strong dosage of a Calming Draught._

_And finally do we wish to tell you that his court meeting will be this afternoon at two thirty in the same courtroom as were you were trialled this summer. Rest assured that for the severely harming of an officer on duty with a muggle weapon called 'gun' your uncle will get five years of Azkaban. And I believe I speak for both of us when I saw that we both are well aware that muggles don't survive well around Dementors, your cousin, Dudley Dursley née Evans, being the still living proof of this._

_Although I, and my temporary partner Albus Dumbledore, are well aware that this man, your uncle, has caused your great harm, we still, I still, hope we can be assured of your support and that you, for the last time rest assured, report your experiences concerning your uncle to us during his court trial._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic._

I look at the letter in shock and whisper: "My uncle had a gun?" But then a soft knock on the door shocks me severely and as I crush the paper in my hands and nearly tear it to shreds in my shock, I look at the door and see Sirius smiling at me,

while worry is more than clearly written on his face. Then he asks: "You okay, Harry?" To this I look back at the letter and when I feel Sirius sitting down next to me, I let my inner Submissive lean my body against his, which causes the man to pull me closer as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. Then I decide to tell him what keeps haunting through my mind every time and way I look at the letter and with a soft voice,

that clearly shows just how scared I am of what my uncle could have down with me, I say:

"My uncle had a gun."

Now the man stiffens as he too knows exactly what a gun is and does and asks: "How do you know?" And he wants to examine my body, but then I stop him and hand him the letter, pushing my face in the crook of his neck and trying to forget the words written down in the letter.

Then Sirius pulls me closer and says: "I'm coming with you." Now I look up and he says: "I am not letting you go there alone, Harry. If that man has a gun then even with the Calming Draught subduing him, I am not satisfied with the belief that he is unable to harm you. I will not take that risk, not now that you need me so much."

Now I smile back at the man, grateful beyond words that the man is willing to do such things for me and so, a few hours later and after a healthy lunch, which we ate in my basket, we are at the same room and I suppress a shudder as I see the wooden door hiding that room, hiding that man.

Then Sirius grabs hold of my shoulders and as I look him in the face, he smiles at me as a sign that he is here for me. But then a voice I didn't expect asks: "And what are you doing here?" Now I turn and feel both fear and anger coursing through me as I see Hermione glaring at me.

Then Sirius stands in front of me and says: "My submissive and I are here to set things straight with his uncle and to punish the man for what he has done to the young boy that is my destined mate." Now the girl glares at Sirius and the man says:

"Glare all you want, Granger, you lost Harry and with that you lost me."

But then Hermione shocks me to the core and both my and Sirius' eyes widen as she speaks and the girl angrily sneers: "Should have never freed you from that prison. You deserved to die." Now fear of what could have happened to my dearest one true love courses through me, but then the title Fudge gave me in his letter comes back to me and with a calm demeanour, I retort:

"And I should have never convinced Ronald to help me save you, Young Lady Granger. As you are obviously not worthy of my help, not at the troll, not at the Basilisk and definitely not when Voldemort will come. And we both know he will."

Now the girl looks shocked and then Sirius says: "New times are coming, Hermione. Now it's up to you to decide how you are going to live in those times. But you better understand here and now that it won't be with us. Good day."

And with that the two of us leave the stunned girl behind us. Then we enter the room and as we let the doors fall close behind us, I look around and see the familiar area of what I saw only three months ago.

A room with blocked floor of red and white tiles, wooden stands around it, arcs in the walls made of stone and seats like those at a pitch and one giant seat at the back with golden background. And finally is there in the middle of the room a stone chair with chains on the feet and arms.

And in this seat I see him.

The man has brown hair that usually is neatly hanging around his head, but is now a very wild mess, more wild and messy than even my own hair. His small beady eyes are wide and almost unfocused while the hatred and disgust is easy to be read in both of them. The man is still quite fat, while on the same time I can with my expertise eye see that he has lost quite some pounds during his small, short lasted custody in prison.

Then I walk past him and as I do, I can actually see the small hint of desire for dirty pleasure shine in the back of the man's eyes as he sees me walking past. This makes me weakly suppress a shudder, which still goes through my body just slightly, making the man smirk. But then Sirius pulls me close and glares killing daggers at the man that I once had to claim my master and uncle. Then I see that Fred and George are at the seat of the People and smile at this fact as it proves that they are willing to help me get this bastard.

And as I sit down next to them, Fred says: "Ron got a letter too, seeing he helped us save you from that man a few years ago, but we held him up. He's stuck at the Third thanks to our Portable Swamps." Now I smile at the two, grateful that they stopped the one boy I don't want to see for the next year or so and then the Minister and Professor Dumbledore enter and sit down at the back seats,

of which I suddenly notice are two and not one like at my own trial just last summer. Then professor Dumbledore stands up and everyone, like at Hogwarts, becomes silent as the man, in looks and stance alone, proves to be amazingly powerful and I even see my hopefully soon to be ex-uncle shrinking back in his seat at the sight of the man.

Then Dumbledore says: "Disciplinary hearing of the fourth of November into offenses committed by Vernon Dursley resident at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Charges against the offence: Raping a Minor, drugging Said Minor to act on the rape without supposed remembrance, ownership of a Muggle Murder weapon and bringing severe injury to an Officer in function with said murder weapon. Mr. Dursley, how do you claim against these charges?"

Immediately I can see in my ex-uncle's eyes that Dumbledore made a mistake in asking that question and as if on cue, the man says: "I have no claim as I should not even be needed to defend myself against freaks like you. It's freaks like you that ruin it for normal people like my wife and myself and make the life of kids, like my Dudders, much harder and more dangerous than it should be."

To this I sigh and then I stand up and say: "In name of the Evans title in the Magical and Muggle world, would I, Harry James Potter, like to apologize for my uncle's rude behavior to officials with much higher positions in life than him and would to ask if we could keep the questions to him bared to questions asked under Veritaserum truth serum."

To this Dumbledore nods and says: "All those of court that agree to this proposition say Aye." And the entire hall rings with the word

_Aye_,

While many look at my uncle in true anger and with a need to punish him as badly as possible. Then Dumbledore asks: "Mr. Dursley, are you aware of the sentence already placed on your person, by attacking and severely injuring an officer on duty?"

To this the man glares and Dumbledore sighs before saying: "Mr. Dursley, the minute you committed this crime you were sentenced for five years Azkaban, which is the same place as the monsters that attacked your son this summer come from. Your son has spend ten to twenty minutes in their presence, if you remember correctly."

Now the man whitens and I let a small smile show, happy that the man finally seems to realize what he got himself into. But then I see something I didn't expect and before anything can continue, I shout:

"I demand Mr. Dursley to be searched for weapons at once!"

To this my uncle whitens and as two Aurors search him, they find both a small dose of the drug I recognize as the one he used on me, together with three knifes hidden in his left sock and a gun hidden in the hem of his shirt.

This shocks the court, but then my uncle grabs the gun and to my shock shoots a bullet my way. Rooted on the spot I see the bullet shooting my way, but then at the last second, my Seeker reflexes kick in and I duck under the bullet, the heat of it scorching a few of my hairs.

Immediately my uncle is bound, disarmed and petrified up until his face. The man is trembling by the power he felt and then I see that Dumbledore is the one doing all the spell work and to my shock pure fury is seen on his face, while he has actually used wand-less magic to cast the charms.

Then the man says: "With permission of Mr. Potter, and his Dominant, Lord Black, I would like to show the Court the evidence we have gained behind the accusation of raping a minor." To this I look up from the floor I had dived to and after sending Sirius a questioning glance, to which the man had nodded in acceptance, I stand up and say: "I, Harry James Potter and my Dominant, Lord Sirius Orion Black, give our permission, in addition that Vernon Dursley will afterwards be fed Truth serum, so that the entire truth can come out."

To this the man nods and then he pulls his own Pensive out of his robe. This is placed on the floor in front of my uncle and then professor Dumbledore taps the memories I have given him and in a chain they show each other, rising from the bowl and becoming mist, before showing images in the mist. All of them are a lot more clear than I remember and I push myself against Sirius as in each and every memory it is more than obvious that only my uncle is the one enjoying himself, while I, even with the drug in my system, beg of him to stop and to let me go.

Then the chain finally stops, with me dressed in absolutely nothing but a leather band around my neck with silver ring on it which is attached to a silver chain, made of rings as well and which is roughly pulled on by my uncle, while I am chained to the bed and am being fucked from the back with a brute hand crushing my loose hanging penis, which is by no way aroused by what is happening to me and as the memory stops I am crying tears of pain, sadness, desperation and shame beyond words as the images made me feel all that the man did to me once more and made me feel horrible that I was used like this.

Then, when I am calmed down and am softly nibbling on a piece of chocolate, given to me by Sirius and have another one in my hand, given to me by the twins, Dumbledore says: "These memories prove our theory of Vernon Dursley being guilty of Rape of a Minor and drugging said Minor to do so. My sentence for this crime, seeing the extension of his work and the time and effort he put into it, is fifty years in the Minstry, an extension of the five years to fifty and the rest of his life locked in a Secret Vault in Gringots. All those in favor say Aye."

And to this I softly whisper the word:

"Aye."

Which makes Dumbledore and several other officials who heard me or saw my mouth move smile at me in pride and Fred to slap me on the back in supported care, making me smile at him in thanks. Then Dumbledore says: "And now, as Mr. Potter and Lord Black asked will Mr. Dursley be given Veritaserum and will we base our full sentence on all other crimes that the man has done over the years. Everyone who agrees say Aye."

And again the unanimous vote goes out as everyone in the room shouts: "AYE!"

Then an Auror forces my uncle to drink from a small crystallized bottle and as his eyes glaze over and stare straight ahead without really seeing anything, I know in a second that the man was fed a very powerful Veritaserum as the last time that I saw it being used the man, that time Barty Crouch Jr., still had control of his body and of at who he looked and behaved.

Then Fudge, almost as furious as Dumbledore, snaps: "State your crimes at once." And with a monotone voice, while his eyes turn from furious of being manhandled, to terrified because he can't stop himself from speaking, my uncle starts to talk and states.

"I, Vernon Dursley, locked Harry James Potter up in a Cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of his life, drugged and raped him with a dildo at age eight

(Now even I whiten, never having known this as my memories never went that far back),

hid Magical heritage artifacts and money from Harry Potter given by some store named Gringotts

(Now tears appear in my eyes as my family and its history was taken from me before I even knew it)

threatened whoever magical would try and take Potter away from our home since 1985

(Now the tears start streaming as it means that I could have grown up happily)

mentally, physically and emotionally abused and neglected Harry Potter, stole and destroyed School letters from Harry Potter, imprisoned him in 1992, took his only plush toy, a stag, away from him two days after finding him on our doorstep,

(Now Sirius growls in true anger and holds me as close as possible, while still sitting on a different chair next to me),

Drugged Harry Potter in the summers of 1994 and 1995 and raped him in the same summer, I severely injured an officer on duty and have been carrying a gun on me since 1982, intending to kill Harry James Potter on the day of his 17th birthday, to inherit all of his fortune and name."

Now I whiten, never knowing just how much my uncle hated me and tears stream down my cheeks like waterfalls and then Dumbledore says: "I believe I speak for all of those here at court when I say that Life Long Azkaban with Dementor patrol of 24/7 guard duty is the best punishment for this terrible, terrible man."

To this everyone says _Aye_ once more and then Fudge says: "Lord Black, please escort Mr. Potter back to Hogwarts and then, if you wish to, come back here to testify on anything you have that can raise the punishment."

To this Sirius nods and then Sirius hands me an old newspaper and whispers: "For just in case, grab it, Love." Now I nod and as I put a fingertip onto it, the man counts back to one and I feel the familiar pull behind the navel, pulling my feet of the ground into a swirling tornado of colors and shapes, before all takes a more sturdy shape and I collapse, not being able to keep standing while knowing all that my uncle did to me.

Then I feel another pair of hands on me and hear Sirius saying: "I have to tell them of what I know. That Harry was willing to live with me at Grimmauld rather than at the muggles proves more than enough for his hatred of those muggles. You take care of our cub." To this I feel another man pulling me up and against him and as I am being led away, I cry silently feeling terrible for all that I have seen and heard today, in just a few minutes.

Then, just as we enter the bedroom, do I recall a few of the words of my uncle that shocked me, but in my shock also went completely past my full knowledge and, with a voice trembling with unwanted hope, slight disbelief and fear, I ask:

"Where you there too?"

Now the man looks confused, as I can see from the corner of my eye and I ask: "Were you one of the people my uncle threatened to make sure he could keep me?" Now the man sighs and says: "So he confessed that too, huh."

And when I nod, he sighs and says:

"To be honest, Harry, have I always been the one and the same person. I just used much of my Transfigurations talents to make myself look different. But yes, I was always threatened."

Now I look up and ask: "But what held you back? What did he use to keep you off? I don't understand that."

Now the man sighs and says: "Every time he realized that someone was coming for you, he let me open the door myself and would open your cupboard door. He would then aim either his fist, a gun or a knife at you and tell me that either I leave or you die.

Only now that I've seen just how much damage he has done to you, do I realize I should have just disarmed, petrified or even cursed that man, but I never believed that my magic could be quicker than him, especially not when he had his gun on you."

Then I ask: "For how long have you tried?"

To this the man smiles, actually seeming proud of all his attempts and then he says: "When you were only two I almost tried it monthly, once even coming right after the full moon was over. I was nearly arrested too that time. But then, when you turned four, he for the first time threatened with the gun and I slowed down the number of visits. From when you were four to when you were six I have tried it half a year. And then, just when you were seven, did it happen."

Now I look confused and he says: "Harry, he held up Prongs, your only toy that was left of the explosion and threatened to destroy it if I would not promise him to never more come to his property. I was so sure you knew of that stag toy I couldn't risk breaking your heart, as I knew that stag was irreplaceable. So I left and I did as he asked. Since then I have been going to Arrabella, whenever you're not visiting, just to catch up on her reports and keep an eye out myself, without breaking my word to that… monster."

Still very curious to more information, I say: "I'm sorry I'm being pushy, Remus, but." But then the man smiles and says: "You're not being pushy, Harry. If anyone deserves to know as much as possible, it's definitely you."

Now I smile and then I ask: "You said that you thought about me knowing of the toy. What made you realize I didn't?" Now the man smiles and says: "You remember Halloween in Third year?" Now I nod and the man says: "After that night, I wanted to make extra sure he had not come into your dorm, so I went in myself and checked everything…. Including all the trunks of all the boys. I just saw Prongs nowhere in your trunk and you weren't hiding it anywhere, as I knew that spot had no hiding places and neither were you sleeping with it."

To this I nod and then a voice I long to hear, asks: "Talking of that stag Lilly made during her pregnancy?" Now I look shocked as I really had no clue how special and sacred that toy was and when Remus nods, Sirius holds up a beautiful brown stag with long white line over his back reaching the top of his neck with silver white antlers and dark black hooves.

Recognizing my toy in a second tears appear in my eyes as the name Prongs is written on the side of it in raven black letters. Then Sirius hands me the toy and kisses my forehead, followed by Remus, who then pushes me back down on the bed.

Then he says: "Go to sleep, Harry." And Sirius nods agreeing, before whispering lovingly:

"You deserve it, cub."

This makes me smile and with the stag closely attached to my chest, I fall asleep, strangely but happily enough dreaming of a stag family riding over planes of grass, meadows and mountains, drinking at small streams and sleeping near and in brushwoods.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I am eating my cereal, lovingly and carringly being fed by my beloved Sirius, when the fireplace erupts. Remus is the only one who looks up as I simply want to stay in the belief that Sirius and I are the only ones here and Sirius seems to understand this perfectly.

But then a loud cry comes out of the fireplace and we see Molly Weasley, a small woman with red hair and a loving heart, running at me and instantly Sirius is in front of me and I am cowering on the floor, the experience of meeting my uncle in the magical world having done more damage to me than I at first expected.

The woman looks shocked at my reaction and then Sirius says: "Molly, think. Harry just saw a man he had to call his uncle in public, but who was also his tormentor in the muggle world, in a magical world court. Of course that will have some long lasting aftereffects, whether the guy has been punished for his crimes or not."

To this the woman nods, smiling at me with love and having hints of sadness in her eyes and smile and then she asks:

"So only with you he feels safe now?"

To this Sirius says: "For now only those he knew were aware of his entire situation are the ones he trusts to the very end and while I was the first to discover it all, Remus had often seen Harry while trying to visit him when he was young. He and I are the only ones who know the true full story and Harry's point of view and that's what makes him trust us more now."

The woman nods and says: "Well, I had to come here anyway. Ron wrote me last night, saying that those blasted brothers of him pulled a prank on him." But then Sirius says: "No Molly, don't blame this one on Fred and George, while Ron is just as guilty here."

Now the woman looks shocked and confused and I say: "I had gotten Sirius free and our bond was announced to the school, but just as our trio left, did Hermione attack me, because she was against my plans to get Sirius free. She and Ron were convinced that I shouldn't be in love with Sirius, because _Heroes__ don't__ fall in love with their __godfathers_. They didn't care about me, they cared about the adventurous exploits they could go on with the Boy who lived. I couldn't stand Ron and didn't want him at that meeting and Fred and George knew that and stopped him."

To this the woman nods and then she says: "I'll talk to all of them. And Harry, thank you." Now I smile at the woman and then she leaves and I look up at Sirius. The man smiles as if he reads my mind and knows exactly what I want him to do and leaves for the fireplace, where he calls Dumbledore and asks the man to block the fireplace and to only let himself and Neville go through,

asking me quickly if I agreed,

to which I nod and the Headmaster happily informs us it will simply take a few minutes and tells us to simply take all the days off we need from the magical world. But then I say: "That will have to wait." Which shocks the people around me. But I care not for this and say: "Ron and Hermione have been my friends, while they saw me as nothing more than a hero for years. They've been leading me around the bush for too long. I need to let them pay."

To this Sirius and Remus nod and then Dumbledore says: "Then I will close off the fireplace and lock the door to make sure only Neville and I can go through and see it and will leave the door on its place until after you've dealed with them. And Harry, for hurting you like they did, those two will pay."

This makes me smile as it means that even the school is behind me and then, with Sirius holding me close and Remus walking close behind as a back-up support, we leave the sanctuary home we made there and leave for Gryffindor common room.

Once there the Fat Lady opens up without password, saying: "You truly are a Gryffindor by heart. Surviving that… that… that man for all those years." This makes me smile as it makes me see every thing in a whole new light and then I climb in, Sirus helping me and Remus thanking the Fat Lady for me. Then we are inside the common room and as people are starting to realize that I am back, all becomes quiet, as if they're expecting another one of my tirades. But I simply stand next to Sirius, who puts his hand on my shoulder and holds me close to his side as we both search the room for Ronald Billius Weasley. Our eyes skip over Molly Weasley, who is obviously listening to the side of the twins, but then Fred pulls George's robe and aims at me.

Instantly the two are at my side and Fred says: "Good to see you, Harry." And George asks: "You okay? You know, seeing yesterday and all." To this I say: "It will take time, mostly because he did a lot more things than I can remember, but I'll definitely get there."

Which makes the twins smile. But then a cold voice asks:

"So you're trapping them in your fake love nest too, Potslut?"

And to my absolutely shock Ron comes down, glaring at me with pure hatred. Then Mrs. Weasley shouts: "RONALD BILLIUS!" But before she can shout the rest, a female voice shouts:

"REDUCTO!"

While two identical male voices shout:

"LEVICORPUS!"

A strong male voice with a rough hint added to its tone shouts:

"RICTUSSEMPRA!"

And a soft, scratchy voice shouts:

"DIFFINDO!"

All spells hit the boy, who gets shot against the back wall, before being turned around by his ankles and gets cuts all over his arms and upper body from the last two spells, together with the second making him hit the back of his head with mayor force against the wall behind him. The boy shouts and screams and grunts at the last blow and then Sirius, Ginny, Remus and the twins shout as one person:

"DON'T EVER GO THERE, RONALD WEASLEY! DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO GO THERE!"

Now the boy is obviously scared and says: "Fred, George…." But Fred says: "Spare yourself the trouble, Ron.""Yeah." George adds and says: "Harry's our brother and he deserves a lot more loyalty and trust than you have given him in the last 4 years."

Then Ginny comes forward and says: "And besides Harry is a great friend, if you look past his fame and name. He has a heart of gold, easily forgives once he knows the true story, loves those he cares for unintentionally and always gives without barely taking anything. And if you had not been so scared of being his second and all, you too would have seen that, you dickhead."

And while I feel great gratefulness and embarassment coming up from the words of the girl, as I have never ever seen myself this way, Remus steps forward and says: "You know I'm a werewolf, Ronald, and you also know that Harry's father and his godfather are my best friends. We even have our own pack and if there is anything that is, by European, Magical and English laws forbidden it is harming a lone cub, or otherwise said the only cub of a werewolf pack. And as Harry is the lone cub of my pack, you have over the last 3 days committed enough crimes to get Sirius' life sentence."

But then the soft, obviously dangerous and threatening voice of my mate is heard and the man says: "And that would only be the beginning of it all." And as Ron looks at him, he and I both whiten at the man's face. Then Sirius says: "If I _ever_ see or hear you insult, hurt or threaten my mate again in anyway possible, your mother, Dementors, your own personal Boggart and Voldemort together would be nothing compared to what I will do to protect my mate and to punish you for all you have done over the years. Using Harry's fame to get you off of that ridiculous second place in your head is one thing. Using the pain and horrors Harry had to reëxperience without any good reason. You're lucky Harry's mental and emotional health can be at stake now, or you would be experiencing another kind of magical Creature like a Veela.

And trust me when I say that even I don't want to experience that, and I experienced Azkaban."

This makes the boy whiten great time, but then a soft, but demanding voice says: "None of that will be needed." And when we all turn around, we see Dumbledore and immediately I understand why people say that Voldemort fears only Dumbledore. The man's white hair and beard ripple and flow in the waves of his magic that seem to course through his body, his stance is hard and strong, his mouth is thin-lipped and finally have his cheery blue, twinkling eyes turned into cold, hard, harsh blue pools of pure raw power.

Then suddenly I see what he is carrying and to my shock he has his Pensive resting on his hand. Then the man says: "With Harry's permission, Mr. Weasley, will you be shown all that the Wizarding Court has been shown in the trial yesterday. Maybe then you will understand the betrayal you have committed." This shocks the entire room and then Ron shouts: "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you were favouring him!" But then Dumbledore, apparently on a very short fuse with the boy, snaps: "And why shouldn't I favour my own great-grandson?" Shocking the entire Gryffindor common room to silence. Then Ron stutters: "G-G-great… great-gran-gran… grandson?" To this Sirius mutters: "No wonder Prongs never met his grandfather."

But then Fred asks: "Wait, Prongs?" And George asks: "As in Prongs of the Marauders?" And Fred asks: "Is Harry, our Harry, the son of a Marauder?" To this Remus nods and says: "Son, godson, mate and cub." And immediately the two seem to put each title with the right person and ask as one: "You two?" To this the two nod and Sirius says: "I'm Padfoot and Remus is Moony. Harry is our little Prongslet." This apparently seems to fuel the anger of the twins and then Fred says: "Hurt, insult and misuse the boy we consider our brother is one thing." And then George says: "But that same boy being the son of one of our idols make this a whole other matter."

To this Ron asks: "How does that make this any different?""You used Harry's surname at your last insult." Fred then says and George goes on and says: "And with that you insulted both him and the rest of his family." And then the two hiss: "Including our idol, Prongs, his father." Now Ron whitens as far as I believe possible. Then I turn to the Headmaster, my great-grandfather, and say: "I accept your way of punishment, but must ask of you to erase his memory of the memories if he still plans to be against me. I can't take it if he decides to use them against me." This makes the man nod, his understanding now meaning even more to me because of who he is to be in my life and with that I turn around, but then turn my face one last time to the dangling boy and say:

"Ronald, if what you see will not convince you of what you have done and how wrong it was, considering MY Mirror of Erised, if you can still recall what that meant, then I hereby give Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, your relatives, Hogwarts School and the D.A. full permission to do whatever they see fit. And know this, Ronald, if you die…. I won't care one bit and won't cry a single tear. You and your life, from this moment on mean less to me than Pettigrew did when we first caught him. And his life only mattered because it could free Sirius of all charges."

And what little colour is left in the boy leaves his face as he realizes that I mean my words and with that I turn to the Headmaster and ask: "Will I see you in the Sanctuary after the memories have been viewed?" To this the man smiles and nods, hugging me close with the one arm not holding the Pensive and I cling myself to the man, before leaving the common room, trying to remain a strong person in the eyes of the students, while on the inside I cry at how sudden my life has changed for the best and for the worst at the same time.

But then the portrait opens again and a sharp voice says: "Harry James Potter! Come back here and take those words back at once. You have no right." But then I say: "I won't take my words back and I will no longer listen to you, Granger. You've used me just as much as Ronald has and I care even less about you than I right now do about Ronald." But then Hermione shouts:

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

And before I can barely turn around, has a silver otter attacked me and I fall over a banister, screaming as I tumble down the many floors. But then I grab my wand and shout: "Accio Firebolt!" But just as the spell activates, do I hear Hermione shouting: "BOMBARDA!" And as I turn my face, I see my broom being destroyed in an explosion. This shocks and tears me apart, but then something large, black and with wings shoots at me and before I can cover myself or shout another curse, are two strong, familiar loving arms around me. Then my back scurries over the ground floor and as I get shot back up,

I look at the face of my saviour, but instead of seeing it, do I see a person with a beak that is long and sharp, but of who the beak doesn't seem to have a sharp edge at the end. The man's arms have soft feathers that stick out of the lower arms and the man's fingers have turned to claws that strangely enough don't seem to harm me, instead of that they seem to be holding onto me all the stronger. And finally are the wings long, going from up the shoulders down to the thighs and while the wings are almost obviously made of some kind of leather, they are also covered in soft blue grey feathers of which some of them are covered in blood, along with the tips of the wings.

Then the eagle like creature lands on the Fourth floor, but instead of letting me go, is the creature pulling me closer and I feel quite uncomfortable and scared as I have no idea who this creature is. Then Remus comes down and he smiles as he sees us. Now I tilt my head and the man says:

"He's safe, Pads. Transform back now." And to my shock do the long claws change to long, thin perfect fingers I remember my beloved to have, do the wings retreat into a strong, long and lean back and does the beak change into a handsome, slightly haunted face that I know and love as the face of my beloved Sirius Black. Then he hugs me close and says: "You are not leaving my side.

Don't you dare to ever to leave my side."

To this I nod and then Remus laughs and says: "Sirius, he's safe." But to this Sirius growls and says: "Yes, not thanks to Mss. Granger." And with that I remember just who caused this near death experience of mine and finally realizing that both of my friends are dangerous, adventure seaking traitors, I do the only thing a boy of my age can do.

I hide my face and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

As I am standing on the Fourth floor staircase of the Grand Staircase I am as close to Sirius as I can as I just heard and realized that my two very best friends are just adventure and attention seeking gits, which is a thought that makes me almost terrified of what else can be safe within these walls.  
Instantly both the anger, aimed at Ron and Hermione for how they hurt me and the care, as Sirius is my Dominant and so has a sixth sense in not letting me feel bad about things, come out in Sirius and while he sends Remus a mental message, that can't mean anything good for either Ron or Hermione, to which the man nods, does he pull me closer and to my shock he softly starts not to whisper sweet nothings in my ear,

But starts to croon.

Luckily for me this sound does seem to have some effect on me, as I feel my feeling of safety growing immensely. But while I do feel this emotion growing, do I also feel the fear for what could happen to me now that Ron and Hermione are obviously on the path to destroy me. This makes me pull myself all the closer into my Dominant, who holds me close with his entire body.

But then a wave of immense power goes through the school and I almost instinctively know that Dumbledore has discovered what Hermione has done and fear what the man will do. But instead of doing anything to the girl, do I see him coming closer and running over to me with amazing speeds. Then Sirius softly lets me go and instantly I am pulled in the old but powerful arms of my great-grandfather and instead of feeling terrifying does his amazing power sooth me and makes me feel calm and truly safe, which is something I normally only feel in the arms of my beloved Sirius.

Just then Remus comes down and to my shock he holds several small sticks and parts of my broom, of which most even have burn marks on them. Shocked, hurt and emotionally devastated that my broom has befallen such a terrible fate, I close my eyes in pain and hide my head in the long beard and thick robe of my great-grandfather, who holds me all the closer as he too sees what has happened to my dearest broom.

Then another set of footsteps is heard, but I hide my face, not wanting to see who it is. I hear an elder voice gasping and the voice of my Head of House asks: "Remus, is that… Mr. Potter's broom?"  
Not showing any sign that I heard, I ignore everything around me, my mind trying to come to terms with the fact I have been used by the two people I have trusted beyond anything.

"Who did that?"

McGonagall then asks and Remus says: "Granger." Causing another gasp, but then the strong voice of my grandfather is heard and says: "Minerva, go to the Gryffindor common room and keep an eye on my Pensieve. Mr. Weasley is currently in there, experiencing the memories I saw in court yesterday. Evaluate him when he leaves the memories and keep Mss. Granger in the common room. I will be there to pick the both of them up as soon as I can.

Now I first have to tend to my great-grandson and the terrible change his life had to take."

Now I slightly turn my head and do it enough to see McGonagall nod. The woman softly, caringly pats my head and then she runs up the staircases. This is followed by me putting my head back, to which Dumbledore pulls me closer and I whisper:

"I don't even know why I'm so hurt over her and Ronald. He betrayed me last year and it isn't as if Hermione was ever really caring for me."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Sirius asks, but I shake my head and say: "Not here." The man nods and with my head deep in the robe of my grandfather, am I led back to the Sanctuary.

There Dumbledore sits me down between Sirius and him and after I look at Sirius, the man nods and whispers: "The rules no longer apply, love, unless we're playing around." I nod and Dumbledore asks: "Harry, what did you mean with what you said about Mss. Granger?" Now I lower my head and say:

"Hermione has been hiding her true colors from the teachers for years. In truth, do I believe that a lot of students are completely sick of her, because she's so into studies and has no common sense whatsoever. Whenever tests are coming up she nags first to seventh years into studying almost three months before hand. Whenever one of them tries to relax, she annoys them and reprimands them on their, as she calls it, laziness and lack in motivation. When someone's playing a game, they get the same, being called lazy and nagged into studies. Some even get their favorite games insulted in her need to set them to work.  
Ever since second year have Ron and I been getting people complaining about her and ever since that year have I promised every single person that I would take her ranting and all on me, so they could work and play in peace. By now I have had over 260 students asking me this. Next to that, whenever one of them complains, they really insult her and call her worse things than a know-it-all and such. Ron stopped listening to it halfway through second, but I listened to it, not only because I slowly began to agree with them, but to be the listening ear for the school.  
Then there's the nagging and reprimanding she does to me. If I play Quiditch, I get reprimanded for not doing homework first. If I lie in the sun, I get nagged into reading text books. If I'm even away to rest for just a few minutes, I get a third degree on not telling her where I was, with the most ridiculous reasons as to why she ought to know.

In all truth I hate her and that is mostly thanks to three events."

The others look at me and I sigh and snap my fingers. Instantly cuts, wounds, scars and burn marks show all over my skin from my upper arms to just below my knees. Everyone looks shocked and I say:

"In Fourth year I learned a glamour and I have been wearing it since. But in Third, I was undressing myself when Hermione came in. She saw my scars and the three burn marks here and started shouting.

Not in shock as if she couldn't believe I had been so badly abused, but in anger.

She shouted at me and called me an idiot and a prat for hurting myself like this. She said I had done it myself and that I should stop. She gave me reasons that were beyond unreasonable and even shouted _Just because you hate your fame, doesn't mean you can damage the body your family sacrificed for you to keep and that Dumbledore worked so hard on to keep safe.  
_I hated her there and then, using my parents sacrifice and even believing that I had done this to myself. I tried to tell her, make her understand that with some scars I couldn't even reach the place, but she wouldn't. She shouted at me not to interrupt her or to deny that I was, as she put it, wallowing in self-pity that was uncalled for and without reason. She then turned on her heel and at the door, she said _If you know what's good for you and honor those protecting you, you will stop this, Harry Potter._ As if I could stop my uncle from abusing me."

Now Sirius has me close to his body and Dumbledore has his long thin arms around both of us. Remus is seated a little away from us and just by his tight stance and the way his hands are bleeding do I know he is holding in his anger for the girl. I then go on and say:

"Fourth year made me hate her even more. I had just discovered that I had to fight a dragon, had been putting up with the entire school going against me and my best friend abandoning me, had been told I had to use my broom to out fly the dragon and wanted a few minutes for myself so I could face them again later. But before I could even reach the Portrait Hole did Hermione jump at me and she started shouting at me and reprimanding me yet again.  
This time she shouted that I shouldn't be a coward, that I shouldn't disgrace Gryffindor and its courageous position in the school by feeling away for feeling weak, that I should just be the Champion people expect of me and let everything else go as it went. That I should hold strong and should never waver in my position as Champion. That I should take my responsibility and not try to wiggle myself out like some dirty snake. I was called a coward four times in fifteen minutes in that rant and the more she shouted, the more I wanted to curse her. But I had learned things long ago about Ron, Hermione and me.

Magically and Physically am I stronger than them, even with all my uncle did to me.  
But emotionally and mentally was I much weaker.

And somehow together they were much stronger than anyone in our House or Year and so I knew I could go to no one who could help me get rid of those two. Oh, I never wanted them dead, but I do want them out of my life. Badly.

Especially Hermione, seeing what happened on the seventh of October."

Now I lower my head and start to badly shake and instantly the two, my Mate and my grandfather, have their arms around me, tightly hugging me, while all look worried. But then I stand up, my eyes dead and determined and I grab some floo powder and throw it into the fire, saying:

"Neville Longbottom."

The boy's head appears and asks: "Hey Harry, you okay? Ron just came out of the Pensive and he looks deadly whitened. I really think he'll think twice now on what he says." This makes me smile in relief and I say: "That's good, Neville, but can you please get Granger and Luna here?"

"Why her?"

Sirius shouts and I say: "Because she accused me of something she needs to pay for and I want to see her pay." The man nods and Neville asks: "The seventh?" I nod and he says: "See you in a few minutes, pall." Again a nod.

The fire goes out and I sit back. Remus quickly opens the door and in the mean time, do I simply hold myself close to my mate and grandfather, needing their love to support me in this. "Harry?" Sirius asks, but I shake my head and whisper: "When they're here." The man nods and about ten minutes later Granger, McGonagall, Luna and Neville come over.

"Professor McGonagall was still reprimanding her, Harry. She wouldn't let her go and when I told her what you told me, she insisted on going with me." I nod, wondering silently if the woman will now stand up for me, while I had barely ever been able to depend on her and then I turn sharply to Granger, who takes a step back when she sees the dead look in my eyes.  
Then I start to speak.

"On the seventh of October I had finally been able, for once in almost two months, to sneak out for a simple walk. To come to terms with what people were calling me, with how they were insinuating I'm a liar on my parents murderer. How they treated me worse than they have in First, Second and Fourth year put together and to get my self-control, pride and strength back.  
I was just walking through the Entrance Courtyard when a ruff pair of arms grabbed me and next thing I knew I was on the ground, ropes with pins around my wrists and ankles, a gag in my mouth and my cloths gone.  
I looked around and before I heard their voices, I saw that the students around me were Seventh years. One Ravenclaw, one Gryffindor, three Slytherins and three Huffelpufs. Then they started talking and told me things like how they were planning to make me their slut and then show me as theirs to the school, before letting the school take me as their slut. How I would become the whore of Hogwarts. The Slytherins even had some potions ready to make it happen would I resist. I tried to and then Luna and Neville came. They. Saved. Me. From. Being. Raped. Granger!"

The girl whitens and grandpa asks: "Harry, why are you putting such emphasis on those words?""Because of what happened afterwards, grandpa. Luna got the House-elves to get me some snacks and drinks to calm me down and Neville brought me back to the common room and our dorm. All the way I begged both of them to never speak a word of this. To never tell anyone, not even their grandmother and father. They agreed and vowed not to.  
Neville then lay me down in my bed and went to get help. I know he went to get help with the House-Elves, but on the way, he must have come in contact with Granger here. Because only three minutes after he left, she stormed into the room, glared at me as if I was Voldemort himself and gave me a rant in which she called me a slut three times in less than ten minutes. I had to hear her speak of how I was dirty and had no honor. How I was a disgrace and how my body should be cleansed with fire. How I should know better and be a better person. How I was a slut and a whore and how the fact that it didn't reach the teachers yet was beyond her."

Then I take a few steps closer to the girl, who walks back in fear as I am glaring at her with eyes of which the color is dead, but that are also burning with an untamable fire of fury. And then I spat: "What my uncle had been doing to me two summers after each other was almost done to me on the one place I call home. I know for a fact Neville would never say things that could make you think I'm a slut, so your own stupid common-sense-missing brain must have taken the wrong track.

And for some reason … I'm not even surprised."

The girl looks shocked and I say: "You're not liked around here, Granger. Half the school hates you and why? Because we see this place as a sanctuary, while you see it as a way to gain knowledge and to study, study, study.

You don't see the life that flows here, you only see the books.  
You don't see the fun people have, you only see the knowledge you can gain.  
You don't see the friends having fun, you see people forming study groups.  
As smart as you are, Granger, you're the dumbest witch when it comes to everyday life. And I can't wait till that comes to bite you in the ass."

The girl is now completely white and then I decide to repeat something I said before and so I turn from Lupin, who is now almost clawing at the couch in his need to keep his temper back and whose facial features look more wolf than man, to Sirius and grandpa, who are both glaring at Granger, to my friends, who quickly come to stand next to me and each put a hand on my shoulder. I tense, my body still remembering all I had to recall for the trial, but then I feel the support and relax again, before turning just a short glance at McGonagall, who is aghast and deeply shocked that this actually happened to one of her lions, before turning to Hermione. And while looking at her, I say:

"Hermione Jeane Granger.  
Physically and magically, I'm stronger than you.  
Mentally and emotionally, I am weaker than you.  
Personally, I am beyond hating you and beyond sick of you."

The girl looks shocked, but then I see the gears turning in her head and hiss: "Don't you dare." The girl takes a step back and I say: "I know you, Granger, and I know you take advantage of whatever you can take advantage of. So I know that when I said what I said just now, about where I'm stronger and where I'm weaker than you, I know you started thinking of how you could use that against me.

Not going to happen."

The girl takes another step back and I glare at her. Then I make a sharp turn, but then Granger screams: "Wait a minute, Harry! If you're so sick of me, why did you save me then?"  
I turn to her and say deadly: "Because that's what I do. I save people who can't save themselves. You didn't know of the troll. Had you known about it, I wouldn't have cared one bit."  
The girl looks shocked and I turn back, ready to go back to my grandpa and mate and to calm down Remus before he attacks anyone in his anger. But then Hermione shouts:

"COME BACK HERE, YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!"

And with that something snaps. I stand still for a second, my eyes wide and glazed as I recall every single time my uncle called me that. But behind my eyes, I see a tangled web of magical energy and see knots and constrictions all over the web. Seeing a distinct pattern, I start to mentally separate the knots and undo the constrictions and the more I do it, the more I feel free of myself and my person.

Finally the toughest constriction, that has three knots around it, is undone and I see that the pattern is actually the school.

Hogwarts rises out in front of me and as it does I feel the magic coming from it, filling me up and coursing through my every vein.

* * *

Everyone looks at the boy. Professor McGonagall in shock for what she had heard and in fear of what the poor lad would have to endure more, Neville and Luna worried that the words brought back bad memories and their friend would need them now, Sirius and Dumbledore concerned over Harry's reaction to that one word and Remus, if only to see if he should punish the girl who hurt his cub.

But while they're looking can Remus and Sirius feel something and they both look at each other. Both nod and they look back at the boy. Then they see that his feet are just slightly off the ground and look back at him.

But then he lowers again.

* * *

Feeling the power going through me, I feel it reaching into my every fiber and suddenly memories I had either suppressed or had never seen before enter my mind:

_A long red-haired woman is softly holding an infant with black locks on his head as she walks him to a crib and hums a soft lullaby. The child gurgles and as his hair moves, I realize it's me in that crib and that it was me in my mother's arms. She then lies me down and I see her grabbing two stuffed toys. One is Prongs and the other was a black dog with well tamed hair. Then suddenly I see myself flapping down on a few stray hairs and laugh at the fact I'm straightening the hairs._

_Two men, one grandpa, the other someone who looks quite a lot like grandpa, are watching as a young infant crawls and rolls over to them. Grandpa then picks me up and to my shock I wrap his silver beard in between my fingers and start playing with it. Both men laugh._

_A man with wild black hair is sitting in front of a toddler of almost one year old and says: "Papa." While aiming at himself. The toddler looks confused and I smile as I see my dad trying to teach me how to talk. Then I see my hand rising and just the look on my father's face is enough to make me smile widely myself as the hand slowly aims at him. Then I see a handsome man coming in and leaning against the doorway. Shocked at how my mate looked all those years ago, I feel my heart beating and a blush appearing on my cheeks. But then I aim my small finger at him and say : "Mat." This alone shocks me senseless as I realize I am trying to say __mate__._

_I see a wreckage of what was once an amazing home and look at it in shock, but then a bright light shines down and when I look to the side, I see Sirius landing on his motorcycle. Recognizing it from one of my dreams, I look at Sirius, who looks absolutely devastated. But then he shocks me and shouts: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Before hitting the steering wheel with his fists. But then a soft crying is heard and we both turn to the wreckage. The man sprints away and I sprint after him, wanting to see what is going on. I see him passing my father, who lies dead on the staircase and is apparently wandless, faltering for a step and getting tears in his eyes, passing my mother, who lies in front of a broken crib and still has her arms spread as if trying, in her death, to stand between me and Voldemort. Then Sirius pulls the crib back with force and under it, I see myself, my scar bleeding softly and crying even softer, as if I know I have to be quiet to honor the dead. The man picks me up, along with Prongs and lies him in his arms with me. But I look from the stag to the ground and aim for a black char on the ground. "Pa'foo'." I say and I realize that the explosion destroyed the stuffed dog I tamed the hairs from in an earlier memory. But Sirius smiles and says: "Yes, Harry. I'm Padfoot. And I'll take care of you from now on." I then look up and say: "Mate." The man looks shocked, but then he pulls me close and whispers: "Yes, I will be your mate. One day. I promise." _

_I see a toddler lying in an empty and filthy cupboard, crying hoarsely and muttering: "Banky. Banky." Outside I hear: "Maybe we should give it to him, Vernon. It's not freakish and it will keep him out of our hair." I hear a grumble and then a light opens. I see myself opening my eyes and see my uncle. Still remembering all he confessed I feel scared, but then the man throws a beautiful silver-blue blanket into the cupboard. I see the toddler happily cuddling with it, but then a hand stretches out and to my shock puts itself on my ass, one finger almost in my hole. Uncle then smirks and says: "Will soon be time to buy some toys again." And closes the cupboard door with a bang, my toddler self not even caring as he cuddles the blanket around him._

_The same cupboard seems to have changed somewhat and this time I see a young boy, who looks four, but of who I know should be near seven or maybe even be seven sitting in his cot, stroking the wooden bed he sleeps on and sometimes lifting the lid I forgot was even there. But then the door opens and a pretty toy is shown. I see myself wanting to grab it, but then a gun is aimed at it and the gruff voice of my uncle says: "Leave and never more enter this property or this stag and that brat get it. You can have the boy, but only dead." And I hear beaten footsteps fading away. I see myself wanting to make another grab for it, but then my uncle looks at me and shoots, the bullet scraping my hand. I scream out loud in pain and the man does the same with my other hand. Again I scream and he says: "NOT YOURS, DUDLEYS!" Shocking me and my child self enough that the man can close the cupboard door in my face._

_My uncle is standing in front of me with a whip in one hand and a baseball bat in the other. He is looking down at me and says: "You stole one of your aunt's pictures and her China. You'll pay." But then I see the same determination I know I often showed at Hogwarts appearing in the boy's eyes and he says: "No uncle, you will." The man is shocked and I turn my head to the whip and whisper, to my great shock, a spell. "Serpensortia." The whip changes and becomes a black mamba. I then turn my head to the other side and whisper: "Draconiforce." And the bat turns into a small stone dragon. I then hiss and say: "Take him down." And the two creatures attack my uncle. He screams and shouts and I hear myself whispering a sticking charm, looking at his fingers. _

_We're at the Hut at Sea and I see my uncle coming down from his bedroom. Dudley is already asleep, but as I remember am I awake. I turn to my uncle and he shows me a row of letters. I smile widely, but then with a smirk, he pushes the chain down on me and pushes me against the ground. He then says: "Now you listen good, you little freak. If there is even one letter coming tonight, I will personally stick these letters to the ground with your neck under it. Am I clear?" I nod and choke: "Yes uncle Vernon." The man nods and walks away._

_I am wondering the corridors of Hogwarts as a simple first year, when suddenly I hear crying. Turning the corner, I see Neville sitting on the floor, a letter in his hand. Sitting down next to him, I ask: "What's wrong?" The boy looks up, his eyes widening when he sees who I am and says stuttering: "N-No-Nothing." But I shake my head and say: "I don't believe that. You wouldn't be here crying if there's nothing. You'd be outside having fun.""Why aren't you?""I tried. Got gawked at from every angle. One Fourth year even tried to sneak under me to check out my arm pits." The boy shudders and I ask: "So what's the matter? Neville, right?" The boy nods and says: "I actually want to go home." Now I look shocked and ask: "Will you take me with you?" The boy looks shocked and I lean back and say: "To be honest, Neville, I thought I would find a home here. I did, in the building itself and in Ron of course, but … being famous for something that killed your parents and being the one to be honored, while they should be too … it's sucks." The boy nods and I ask: "So, can I come with you?" But then the boy smiles and says: "Thanks, Harry." Now I look confused and he says: "I guess it's right what they say. You'll feel better if you hear someone else has it worse." And we both laugh out loud._

_It's second year and I'm lying in the Hospital wing, obviously just after the Bludger incident. But then suddenly my cloths vanish and I open my eyes slightly. Barely able to see that they are open by myself, I look for the source of vanishing my cloths and see Lockheart coming closer. I see my younger body tensing and the man speaks: "White is so the color of purity. No wonder the Hospital Wing is painted that way. Good thing the students don't have to be just as pure. Time to make up for my mistake." And to my shock, I see him pinching my nipple and grabbing my cock. I look horrified as the man tries to awaken my erection, but then he stops, hums and says: "Guess I'll have to do it another way." Before walking away, leaving me shell shocked. _

_It's Third year and I'm with my legs in the water. But then suddenly the squid grabs me and before I can grab my wand or scream, has the creature pulled me down below. Holding my breath, I try to struggle, but his arms surround my entire legs and I give up, trying to save oxygen and my energy instead. But then he takes me to the mere people and to my shock, one of them hangs a necklace around my neck. She then says: "Your mother's. Her grandmother's. Malfoy made her lose it." Before she motions the squid and he pushes me back above shore. _

_It's now Third again and I am lying in the Hospital wing, unconscious and probably just been saved from the Dementors at the Match. Then the doors open and to my shock Lupin comes in. He strokes my hair softly and kisses my hair and forehead, before looking at me and whispering: "I'll protect you, my pup." He then lies his hand on my heart and says: "In the name of this beating heart, do I, Remus John Lupin, swear to love, cherish, adore, admire, pride and care for the youngster named Harry James Potter. No danger shall occur him without me helping him or aiding him on the long term. No pain shall he feel without me knowing. Not ever shall he not know of my care, adoration and undying parental love. He is my Cub, my lonely cub. In name of the clan, I accept thee in thy place, my Cub and son. Harry James Potter-Lupin, welcome to Earth." And to my shock I see my eyebrows and lashes bleaching in their black color, see blond bangs appear lightly and scarcely between my black bangs and see myself filling up just a bit, while growing three inches. The man smiles at me and kisses my forehead again before leaving._

_It's fourth year and seems pretty short after the death of Crouch. I am walking down to the Potions rooms and there I knock. The cold voice of Snape rings through the dungeon as it spats at me to come in. I see determination on my face that doesn't seem to waver, but also shows not a sign of anger. I come in and the man asks: "What is it, Mr. Potter? Forgot how to write an essay?" But I hold up a scroll of parchment and the man glares at me before saying: "That won't be due until next Tuesday and even if other teachers allow you to hand in homework early , I don't. You're just like your father in that aspect, Potter." But then the man falters as I smirk and unroll the scroll, showing blank parchment. Then I say: "I can't be like my father, Professor. I never met him." Before turning on my heel, leaving a shocked teacher in my wake. _

_I'm walking through the halls of Charms in my Fifth, when suddenly a squeaky voice asks: "Mr. Potter, where did you get those?" I look to my left and see Flitwick looking at my hand. Looking down at my scarred hand, I say: "Umbridge. And it's better if you don't mention it.""Don't mention it? Mr. Potter, that's a serious case of child abuse that is. That's ….""Something that can get you fired if you complain about. Sorry, Professor." And I see myself holding my wand at him. He says: "Mr. Potter, I am a professional duelist, you can't beat me." I nod, but then I say: "Obliviate." And to my shock I see myself wiping the memory out of his and my own mind, before we both walk on._

All these memories and more course through my mind and finally does the chains end. I feel myself lowering and then turn back to Granger. The girl is furious, but then I hiss: "No one calls me a Freak." And with just a bit of focus on the back wall, I say:

"Serpensortia. Draconiforce. Aris."

And another black mamba, a stone dragon and an army of black birds, even some crows, come from the wall. Everyone is shocked at my art as the stone dragon is very delicate and amazingly well structured and ornamented. The three attack the girl and she screams as she looks behind her.

But then, just as the black mamba wants to strike, is the girl floating.

She looks up and sees me glaring at me. I then banish the snake and while the dragon flies circles around her and breaths fire close enough to scorch her, but not enough to leave burns and the birds peck her with their beaks and scratch at her with their claws, she floats high enough to be out of the reaching point of the black mamba.  
She smiles at me and says: "See Harry." But then I spat: "My parents don't want me to become a murderer. And neither does my grandfather. Be glad I love them so much. I have a different plan for you,

Mudblood Slut."

The girl looks shocked and then, with just a blink of my eyes, I petrify her before whispering the robe charm and tying her up from the scruff of her neck to her heels.

Then I turn to grandfather and when he sees my look of need, the man nods and says: "For years of irritating students, suppressing the home-feeling Hogwarts is known for to her fellow students and for terrorizing the boy she was supposed to consider her best friend, I hereby expel Hermione Jeane Granger from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
And, as Chief Warlock of the International Wizarding Federation, I hereby banish the name and person of Hermione Jeane Granger from the Magical World and all International schools and organizations. She shall be known as a witch, but shall be unable to ever graduate or get a decent job from this day forward. So it is written, so let it be done."

The girl's eyes widen and I say: "That's a one way trip to the Real Life Snake Lair. Dobby." And the House-Elf, small, wrinkly and with large ears and tennis ball shaped eyes, appears before me, bowing and asking:  
"Harry Potter sir asked for Dobby. Dobby so honored. So very honored."  
This makes me smile and I say: "Dobby, take Hermione Granger to the Real Life Snake Lair. Do you know where I mean?" The House-Elf looks up with wide eyes and says: "Dobby knows, Harry Potter sir. But why would Harry Potter sir want to send Grangy girl there, sir?"

"You know how she's annoying the House-elves enough with her hats and her need to set them free that they left the Gryffindor common room to you? She's doing the same to the students. She never lets them play, never allows them some resting time between studies and constantly nags them about studying on and on and on and on. But she also, multiple times, ruined our friendship and the trust I had in her. She has been expelled from school and as scholar all over the world.

She needs to go where she belongs.

But first." And with that I let a paper and a self-inking quill appear, zooming out to my from the study by just a simple head motion. I quickly write something down and say:  
"Hand this to him when you get her there. He'll be confused that it's her I'm sending, but frankly, I don't care about that."

The House Elf nods and I grab his shoulder and say: "My request is easy, Dobby. Deliver the girl, hand over the note, get out. That all clear to you, Dobby?" The House Elf nods and with Granger's ankle in his hand he snaps his fingers and disappears. Just then my grandfather asks: "Who did you send her to, Harry."

"The only man that can hurt and punish and maybe even kill her without me having to feel responsible or guilty about it." I say darkly and when the others look from each other to me, I sigh and say:

"Voldemort."

* * *

**Ok, I know this story had a long hold and that this chapter goes from one thing to another, but I had a real block on where to go with this and I really just didn't know what to write after Dumbledore hugged Harry. Then suddenly I start writing, wanting to bash Ron and Hermione some more and this comes out.  
****And yes, there will still be mayor Ron bashing, but he will get it mostly from the students and his family. I will leave Voldemort out of that and will keep Ron alive, although I would, because of the story line now, like to kill him.  
****Now next chapter a little surprise concerning Remus Lupin and …. DLM. Try to figure that one out. The one who does, gets a few really good story titles send her way. If that's what you want. I don't know what else to give away. Anyway, there is one hint to the stories. They're all characters read HP book stories.  
****OK, that was everything I had to say.  
****See you next chapter,**

**M. Sudmeijer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here I am again! I had some trouble writing this next chapter, but I think it came out well. Now there will be a very small time-jump, but it's needed for the RL/DLM bonding. And no, there will not be any real bonding until the Sixth of June in the story and I want to be very detailed on some parts between Christmas and that date, so it might take some more chapters before I get there.  
****Also a warning, this chapter starts with Voldemort, but I will do as little with him and his character as I can. I don't think I can pull of the evil character. Angry, like Harry was last, yes, but evil … that's just not my thing.  
****If anyone can, I would really like their help, seeing I want Harry defeating Voldemort by the end of the year. You know, Voldemort dies at the Ministry instead of Sirius.  
****Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY OF WHICH I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY LINE ITSELF! Or short said, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its rights. **

**M. Sudmeijer**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lord Voldemort is reminded of the House Elf he was offered many years ago, back in 1980, by Lucius Malfoy as he looks down on the very same House Elf he was offered, who holds onto ropes binding a young teenage girl with bushy brown hair and terrified brown eyes to the ground.  
The girl is tied up from the scruff of her neck all the way to her heels. The House Elf seems to have been treated better than he was all those years ago and Voldemort lazily asks:

"Is this another attempt of Lucius to offer me your services, House Elf?"

"No, Lord Voldemort Sir, Dobby here on orders of Harry Potter sir." Now Voldemort is shocked and he rages: "And why did that no good brat send you and this … this … this mudblood scum?""This ex-friend of Harry Potter sir. She having done very bad to Harry Potter sir and Harry Potter sir punish her. She no longer student of Hogwarts or official witch citizen, Lord Voldemort Sir. Harry Potter sir sending this note with girl, Lord Voldemort Sir."

Now Voldemort is interested, although he is also annoyed that Potter thinks himself good enough to send his dirty laundry to him. He takes the note and to his shock, he reads:

_Kill her, maim her, burn her, enslave her.  
__I don't care.  
__She is not even human to me._

_HP_

_Ps. Do enslave her, she hates it._

Now Voldemort smirks and as he aims his wand at the girl, she starts to tremble. This makes the enjoyment all the better for the dark wizard and while he ignores how the House Elf disappears with a pop, he says:

"By this day and by this wand, my Mark is yours and you are mine. My own are your masters and my body is yours to serve. My person is your ruler and my word is your order. With this word and with this wand, I bound you as slave to the Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin, through Riddle Manor. So I swear so mote it be."

The girl's ropes disappears and instead a slave cloth is given to her, showing off her body, before being hidden by an old and dirty blanket being wrapped around her body like a toga. The girl screams and as she puts her hands on her hips, Voldemort smirks at the fact she is now without underwear. He then orders:

"Remove those hands. Your Mudblood body now belongs to me and I can use it as I enjoy. And I demand that if I wish to enjoy that body of yours, you will not protest but use moans and yelps of delight to bring me over the edge, so to speak."

The girl looks at the man in shock as she, though the magical order, moves her hands to her sides. Voldemort smirks all the more and hisses: "Time to train the slut." And with a lazy wave of his wand, his robe shortens to above his hips, his cock showing and slightly standing attentive. He then motions the girl over and says: "First lesson for the Mudblood whore. How to take a cock up that dirty mouth of yours.

Come here and suck me, slut."

And because the last words were hissed with a demand, the magic of his oath forces the girl's body to move forward. She sits down on her knees in front of him and as she starts to do as he says, actually being capable of bringing life into his erection, Voldemort most enjoys one thing of the mudblood.

Her tears that fall on his body as she cries in defeat.

* * *

For a minute I wonder what Voldemort will do first, but then Dobby appears and says: "Dobby having brought note to Lord Voldemort with girl, Harry Potter sir. Lord Voldemort sir has read note and was uttering an obedience oath when Dobby left, Harry Potter sir."  
This makes me smile as I had offered Voldemort to enslave the damned bitch and I say: "Now that's just the sweetest revenge ever." This has a lot of the others confused and I explain: "Hermione accused me of being a slut, but if Voldemort enslaved her, he will surely start to use her as his, and maybe even his followers' slut."

Now everyone's shocked and just by the small hint of delight that I feel as my scar prickles, I know that I'm right.

* * *

Draco Malfoy is thinking about the rant he heard from Harry Potter to his two best friends and thinks: "Potter has much more layers and complications than I ever knew. Could there be more to the Golden Boy than meets the eye? There certainly is more to him than the Daily Prophet shows. Could he be like … Lupin?"  
And the boy thinks back to the small crush he nursed on the man in his Third year when he helped Draco with a Potion he thought he could never fix. This had been after Draco had turned 14 on the 6th of June and so, as with every Malfoy, wet dreams had started coming up in the young boy's mind.

Dreams of Lupin and him lying on a warm rug in front of one of the fires in Malfoy manor and softly making love, just to make love.  
Dreams of Lupin giving him detention and then hitting his bared ass with a ruler until he cries, before putting him over his desk and fucking his raw and red spanked ass.  
Dreams of Lupin ambushing him as he walks past the Forest and undresses him entirely before pushing him bare-backed against a tree and fucking him roughly.  
Dreams of Lupin forcing him to dress as a maid and serve him until he makes a mistake and has the master spank him over his lap.  
And even dreams of Lupin stealing his father's cane and fucking him with it, while sucking his cock and making Draco suck his.

Draco had been more shocked of the fact he liked rough sex than of the fact it was Lupin who was in everyone of those dreams and many more. But Draco had had one thing that kept him from going after Lupin and it wasn't his Malfoy pride that kept him from hunting down a beast.

It was the fact Draco Lucien Malfoy was a Veela and so bound by destiny to someone else.

But last year something bad had happened. All the excitement of the Tournament and later the terror at the death of Diggory had caused Draco's scent to come out a year early. This was something bad, his father had told him, because he now only had one year to find his mate. If he didn't, he would go as crazy as if he was under Cruciatus for a too long amount of time. And the worst thing was that none of the students at Hogwarts made Draco's Inner Veela come out to reign, hunt and claim his mate.

"Where is he?" Draco yet again asks himself as he is overly sure that his mate is male. The strange thing is that about half an hour after Potter had started his project, Draco had sensed his mate, but the person had left again. The same had happened on the day Potter had come out of the project, but this time it had stayed and it was still there when Potter went to his trial.

Even now Draco could still feel the presence of his mate and that long termed presence had made something else come up in Draco. Something he hadn't expected as he had expected himself to want to hunt and claim his mate.  
Instead he felt the need to just search and then lay himself bare and open for his mate, with his head in the back of his neck and mewling sounds of want coming out of his throat. Draco knew perfectly well what this meant.

He was a Submissive Veela.  
His mate was the Dominant.

* * *

Remus Lupin looks at his cub and the boy he secretly adopted in his third as the boy sits back down. But then he turns to Lupin and with a smile, he says: "Thank you." The man looks confused and Harry says:

"When Granger called me a freak, something snapped within me and I saw some kind of tangled web of magical energy with knots and constrictions all over the thing, but also with a pattern behind the knots. I untied the knots and constrictions and saw Hogwarts in the pattern. It filled me with power and magical abilities I never thought I could have, but it also made me remember some things. Like the night after the Match in Third."

Now Remus looks shocked as he knows what the boy is talking about and Harry turns to Sirius and says: "Seems you will have to ask someone for permission if you ever think of marrying me." The man looks confused and Harry says:

"Remus accepted me as the lone cub of his pack.  
He, through werewolf rights and laws, adopted me."

The room reigns in silence and then Neville and Luna come over to congratulate the boy and praise Remus for his brilliant action. Sirius does the same and Remus smiles, before he turns back to his actual son and says: "I'll go see what Ron thinks."

Harry nods and Remus leaves, the shock of what happened to his cub, the anger for what Granger did, the satisfaction that she is getting her due and the happiness that his cub has accepted him as his father all making it barely possible for the man to think straight.

But as he leaves the room, a scent more heavenly than a fresh baked chocolate pie and warmer than a fire that has been burning inside a warm mantle for almost an hour hits his nose tendrils and sends his mind in a rage of hunting, finding and wildly claiming the person belonging to this scent.

Strongly trying to tame the werewolf back, Remus ignores the scent the best he can, forgetting that the scent thing goes both ways.

* * *

Draco Malfoy is still wandering the halls, still thinking of his mate and still wondering who it could be when suddenly the scent he has been faintly smelling for the last few days hits him like a Bludger. Realizing that his mate has come out of hiding wherever he was hiding, Draco moans, his eyes closing and his face automatically turning to where the scent is coming from. Draco moans as he recognizes the scent and its flavors.

Broom polish with a hint of pine, which is the special broom polish his father let their workers make for him when he bought him his Nimbus 2001.  
The special way the Hogwarts House Elves make his chicken wings with pineapple rings and molten banana sauce.  
And the soft smell of white roses and water lilies that grow on and around Draco's favorite pond back at Malfoy Manor.

Longing to be with the one this scent comes from, Draco forces his mush turned body to move and with eyes closed and his magic asking Hogwarts to cooperate in his need to find his mate, he walks and walks, feeling himself move away from Slytherin (to his relief as barely any of the Slytherin students looked handsome enough to pride the Malfoy line like Remus),  
away from Ravenclaw (which was also good, because he loved the practical knowledge over the bookworm knowledge of the Ravens, like Remus and his Godfather Severus had taught him)  
and away from the Puffs (also a good thing as loyalty can only get you so far, especially with Veela who required a deeper devotion from their Dominant partners) and obviously over to Gryffindor.

This gives the young Malfoy new hope as he had known that the lovely werewolf of his hot dreams had been a Gryffindor as well.  
And then the trophy enters his hands at last.

Opening his eyes just slightly, Draco doesn't even need to suppress a blush as he is lying on his back over a banister, with his neck over the side of its corner and with his entire body humble, limp and meek; the three signs of a perfect Sub ready to be bonded.  
But while he lies this way does he see his perfect Remus Lupin walk past him. The strength of the man's hands prove that the man has seen him and Draco allows a soft croon to escape his lips, wanting the man more than ever now that his hopes are confirmed.  
But the man walks past, his lips trembling and his teeth scratching over each other, while his arms are exceedingly tense and he seems to breathe in through his mouth.

Hurt that his mate walked right past him, Draco checks himself and thinks: "I'm all ready and I want him. My looks show that clearly. So why won't that delicious werewolf..." But then Draco understands and thinks:

"Now I remember. Lupin, no, my Remy left Hogwarts after Severus revealed the secret behind his illness. He hates being a werewolf and everything that has to do with it, he tries to avoid. So I have to make sure it's not the wolf that wants me…

But the man."

And Draco smirks as he starts to plan, his mind coming up with all kinds of ideas to get into the bed of his love and even more ideas for that hot body to take and mark and trust him and his.

* * *

Remus Lupin wants to badly ignore the delicious scent constantly send his way, heightening the strength of his inner Wolf and making an ache he has had since he was 16 stronger with every step he takes. But then he understands how it comes that it grows stronger and stronger.

He is walking closer to the source. This shocks and confuses him, because he had grown a close bond to the Gryffindor students when he was teacher here and so knew all their birthdays. And none of them were in this week.

Then a terrifying thought goes through the man's mind.

_**What if it's Weasley?**_

But as he walks into the Giant Staircase Hallway, he feels the presence the strongest and realizes that the person is in this room and not the common room, calming his fears as he would never take a person his cub despises for a mate.  
But then that thought is jeopardized as he walks over to Gryffindor Common room, where Draco Malfoy is lying on the banister, his whole stance meek, Submissive and his scent luring Moony ever closer to the surface.

Draco Lucien Malfoy,  
His cub's school rival  
Is his destined Submissive.

Remus shakes his head, tenses his entire body to make sure he can walk past the boy without harming or attacking him – or ravishing him as Moony and the boy's stance cheer him onto doing – and decided to deal with Weasley first and then tell this to his new son.  
Then a relaxing thought enters his mind:

_**At least it's not Weasley.**_

* * *

Ron Weasley feels shocked, disgusted and angered all at the same time.

Shock goes through him at the thought of his ex-best friend going through all those sexual activities with his uncle.  
He's disgusted by the fact the boy was actually performing the actions and was actually wearing that disgusting cock ring, obviously showing his delight in the games.  
And he feels deeply hurt that people actually want to keep him from Potter and don't understand what he just found out by watching all these memories of the slut and his master.

"Potter's just a slut and we can use that for our pleasure. Screw You-Know-Who. Potter is a perfect slut and a perfect way for me to train my skills for when I turn Granger into my Concubine." The thoughts run through his mind, making him smirk widely and then Remus Lupin comes in.  
His old teacher comes over and says: "Ron you've viewed the memories and Harry's words are very clear. You are to view them and if afterwards you still think this low on Harry your mind is to be raped. So here and now I want to know what you think and feel."

But Ron shakes his head, knowing he'll be cursed if he speaks his mind and to his shock, Lupin grabs his collar and drags him to a Dorm. He glares at the man, as Lupin casts privacy spells and then turns to him sternly, and suddenly Ron notices that the man is very tense and serious.  
Realizing he better not mess with the werewolf before him now, he wonders shortly why Lupin looks like this, but then waves the thoughts away and says: "I think one thing after seeing those memories and feel three emotions the strongest.

Shock,  
Disgust  
And anger."

The man looks confused and Ron decides to hit Potter where it hurts, deciding to make the man see what a slut Potter really is and hoping he can be the first of Hogwarts to use the Slut – well, next to Black that is.

"I can officially state that I'm shocked Potter had to go through all those _activities_ with his uncle." Ron starts and Lupin nods, his tense state lessening slightly and Ron goes on:  
"I'm disgusted by what I saw, but mostly by what I saw in the lower regions as Potter was wearing a cock ring, a more than obvious sign he was enjoying himself."  
Now Lupin looks shocked and as Ron goes on, he doesn't notice the anger coming off the man as he speaks: "And finally am I hurt that Potter does open his legs for his uncle, which is incest and plain disgusting and not to his friends.

I could have used that slut as my toy for years and he never told me."

But then Ron hears a roar like a raging beast and to his shock Lupin runs at him, grabs his neck and pushes him against a wall, choking him. The man then screams:

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU UNBELIEVABLE DICKHEAD! YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER!"

Ron tries to break free of the man's grip and asks: "What the fuck? What's with the reaction, Lupin?" And the next words shock him senseless and make him realize how badly he screwed up as Lupin shouts in his ears:

"THAT'S MY SON YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

* * *

Molly Weasley doesn't really understand why, but Remus first brings her son to one of the dorms, then shouts loud enough to break his own privacy spells and then sends a Patronus calling her and the rest of the Weasleys up. Arriving there, they find Ron, but his state shocks them senseless.

Ron's fully naked and tied to his own bed with chains and handcuffs of steel. His legs are wide enough for his cock and ass to be in full view and the chains are high and tight enough he rises and floats slightly above the Headboard.  
There's a cock ring on his cock, along with two clamps on his balls, almost separating the balls from his cock and there's a 4 inch thick butt plug in his ass, stretching the skin obviously very painfully. Also are there nipple clamps on his nipples, a butt plug in his belly button, a slave collar around his neck and a green ball gag in his mouth.

The boy's struggling like hell and Molly asks: "Remus, what on earth did he say to deserve this?" And Remus growls something that deeply shocks her and angers her and her other children when it concerns their brother and son.  
"The little bastard thought Harry was wearing a cock ring in those memories because he was enjoying his uncle's rape. He actually said he was hurt about Harry not telling him, but that was because he wants to use Harry by himself.

I decided I would let him be in Harry's shoes.  
Let him feel what a slut feels, Marauder Style."

Then suddenly the twins seem to cause themselves a whiplash as they turn their heads to Remus with the speed of 30 miles an hour and one of them asks: "Marauder Style?" And the other asks: "You were taught by the Marauders?"  
Now Remus smiles and says: "No boys, I wasn't taught by them. I am one of them." He then turns to the two boys and bows, his left hand on his right side and his left hand behind him and says: "Messer Moony at your service."  
The two boys look like hell froze over and like the walked into the world's largest and candy and joke store at the same time as their eyes shine with pride, shock and there are smiles the size of the Great Hall on their faces.  
They then embarrass me and themselves, while causing Ginny to burst out laughing and Remus to snicker as they bow down to his feet and chant: "**Teach us! Help us! Test us! Teach us! Help us! Test us!**_ Oh please, Master Moony, teach us all that made you a Master of Mischief and test us on all we have done and made!"_

I can barely believe how serious yet respectful my two boys sound and then Remus says: "Alright boys, your first test. Make sure all of your family understands the hard work you put behind pranks, s well as the creation of your own stuff, like new spells, potions and such things.

Your brother Ronald doesn't count."

The twins instantly stand up and shockingly enough clean off their robes and cloths, before standing perfectly straight and saluting to the man, shouting in chant: "YES SIR!" And as I look at my sons in shock, I see Remus glancing at me

And winking.

* * *

_**Okay! So! Ron's going to be staying there for a while. Don't worry the curtains will close so he won't have to bother his dorm mates with his nudity, but this will be part of his punishment for wanting to use a friend for a slut.  
**__**Also Draco will soon start his plans to get Remus to like him, but how will he do and will he succeed? In all honesty I never really thought of such an unusual pairing, so it won't be easy, but using Draco's cunningness and his Slytherin need to get what he wants … it might just work.  
**__**And finally Harry and Sirius. Will the man think of actually proposing to Harry? Will he physically show him love? Or will he first try to get all of Harry's skeletons out of his closet, so to speak? Either way I have some good grounds on which I can continue my story and so I shall.  
**__**Enjoy,**_

_**The Venquine**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the next chapter!  
**__**And sorry this took so long, but I completely lost what I wanted next and had to rethink and rethink and rethink about what I would want. Also, I decided to make this a HPxPokémon Crossover. I know it wasn't before, but from this chapter onwards Pokémon will be coming into the story and will be a large part of Harry coping with everything his uncle did to him.  
**__**Why would I want to do this, you ask? Blame the Pokémon movie; Arceus and the Jewel of Life. The way China worked and connected to Pokémon inspired me to do the same and add it to my story. Also, connecting one's heart is sharing one's emotions with others and I believed that could work quite well for this story.  
**__**If you believe different or don't feel like you want to read this story anymore now that I've added Pokémon, that's your decision. I will keep writing about Pokémon appearing in this story and perhaps – I can use it to get Remus and Draco together or something. I don't know, I'll see what I can get.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**The Venquine**_

* * *

My beautiful love and I are sitting on the half circular couch together, the boy close to my side and lying half-asleep as we listen to the calming tunes of a forest rain song, being tuned on from the WWN – Wizarding Wireless Network – when suddenly I think of something and softly shake Harry, wanting to ask him a question.  
The boy seems to have fallen into a deeper slumber than I thought as he seems shocked and disturbed when he opens his eyes with a soft _huh_, but then he looks at me and I ask: "Harry, I just thought of something. How did you make it possible for all those terrible thoughts and memories to stay to the back of your mind?"  
The boy sighs and says: "It's something I rather talk about once dad comes back, if you don't mind. You, great-grandpa and dad are the only ones I want to tell this to. I'm not ready to share it with others just yet. Especially not after – what – what just happened?" I nod, understanding and still proud he has accepted the other two men as family.

Soon Remus comes back and I can tell he's absolutely furious about something and ask: "Ron react bad?" But the furious glare I get makes me take a step back and he sighs, before saying: "At least his brainless, selfish behavior got one good thing to happen."  
Immediately Harry asks the question I wanted to: "What?"And the man smiles proudly and says: "I finally got the chance to tell the twins who I was during my school years. I've been wanting to use that to better their connection to their family for years; I just never saw my chance really."  
Harry and I smile and I ask: "How long before they realize I'm a Marauder too?" But Remus says: "That might take a while. I put them on a Marauders' mission. They are to explain to all of their family members – Ronald doesn't count anymore – about the hard work they put behind their pranks and the creation of their products."  
I nod and say: "Your son has something he wants to tell us. I asked him how he was able to keep this all in the back of his mind and all and he told me it concerned something he's been holding secret for years." My friend nods and he walks over, sitting on the opposite side of my mate and wrapping an arm around his shoulder like I have.

* * *

I look down, feeling scared to let them into the small world I share with my secret friends, but then remember how much they too have connected themselves to my heart and take a deep breath, trying to pull myself together and find all of my courage.  
I then close my eyes and do what I always did when I went out after something my uncle did. Focusing on the magic within my heart, I put my hands together, clasping the fingers and putting my hands in front of my heart, as an outlet to the rest of the word. Softly I whisper:

"Now transcend the confines of Time and Space!"

And instantly I feel my heart connect to hundreds of hearts around me, the hearts of creatures big and small and I smile at the gentleness and strength I sense in so many of them. Wanting to let my father and beloved understand, but not wanting to scare them, I quickly focus on those in the sky and when I find what I seek, I whisper:

"Come aid me, my friend."

My dad and Sirius make shocked and confused sounds, but I open my eyes, knowing I will soon have company. Quickly asking the room for an open window, I am just in time as the sweetest creature lands in its sill.  
The bird has a brownish-gray colored body while the lower half of its wings as well as its head are black. Its face looks like it's wearing a white mask, with black eyes with white pupils as well as a thin orange beak with the tip of it painted black. On its chest is a white spot. The bird's feet are orange and it also has 3 tail feathers: two black and one white in the middle.  
Sirius and dad look at the creature shocked and confused, but I happily raise my hand with open palm at it and it quickly flies onto the tip of my fingers, happily making a cry that sounds like: "Starly." I smile at the creature and as it hops further into my hand, I start to pet it on the white spot on his chest, making it ruffle its feathers in pleasure.

I then turn to my father and say: "This is what is called a Starly. It's a small dove Pokémon and the first creature I could think of to connect with and ask to come here." The man looks shocked and asks: "Connect with?" I nod and explain:  
"I have been able to connect my heart to those of the Pokémon around us for years. It started when I was six and I have been letting them aid me by letting them take my anger and pain into their bodies. They all live in large groups, so once they've left me with the anger I have given them, they split it into their packs and so lessen the anger.  
They've helped me where I needed it the most. In my heart. It's because of them that I stayed who I was and worked on making myself the best I could be. I can connect with any Pokémon, no matter the size, gender or type."  
And Sirius asks: "Type?" To which I raise Starly a little and say: "Starly is a bird Pokémon. There are also Normal, electrical, water, steel, Dragon and other types of Pokémon. We believe there are a total of 16 types exactly, but that's because of an old Legend I've studied."

I then pet the creature and say: "Thanks Starly, you've been a great help as always." And with that over fifteen pockets appear on the outer sides of my pants and I quickly open one with a large wing on it, pulling out some chunks of brown food.  
I open my hand with the food in front of Starly and the bird happily munches on a few pieces, before shockingly enough keeping a few in his beak and flying off. I look shocked and then understand and smile as I shout: "Good luck with your young, Starly!"  
And the two ask: "Young?" To which I ask: "Will you please stop asking one-worded questions? It's freaking me out." The two smile and I say: "Starly saved a few of my Pokémon food chunks in his beak, meaning he wants to feed another Starly, probably the female Starly that must be guarding over his nest and eggs."

The two men nod and I smile, before I say: "Don't worry, I'll show you all the Pokémon I've been hanging out with and tell you all I know of them and what they do for us and our world." The two nod, but I can tell they're intrigued and slightly frightened.  
I shake my head at them and say: "Maybe it's better if we change subject now." I then turn to dad and ask: "So, how bad did Ron screw up?" The man sighs and pulls me close, as if wanting to protect me from what he has to say. This makes me worry, mostly for the sake and continuing of my friendship with the red-head and I hear dad say:

"Harry, Ron thought you enjoyed all the rape your uncle pushed on you. He thought you wanted done what was done to you. And all because of that cock-ring he forced you to wear. He even went so far as to say that he was angry at you for not telling him, because he would have wanted to use you as his own personal slut."  
I look shocked and think: "Ron thought WHAT?" Before the words are repeated, being shouted by my beloved Sirius. But dad holds a hand on his ear and says: "Sirius, sensitive, remember?" The man looks sheepish and then dad sighs and says:

"And that's not all. I – I also sensed my mate." Now I smile widely and ask: "Really, that's great. Who is it?" I see the man sigh and wonder why he's not as happy as Siri and I are, but then I fear the answer and ask: "Wait, it's not Ron – right?"  
But the man shakes his head and says: "No, it's not. But it's not someone you like either." This makes me shrug and I say: "The people I liked turned out to be the worst people possible. So maybe the people I dislike can turn out to be exactly those I need in my life, don't you think?"  
The man smiles and Sirius says: "Nicely said, lovely." Before softly turning my head to him and kissing my lips gently. I smile in the kiss and then dad says: "It's Draco Malfoy." I look at the man shocked, never having expected the one boy who constantly insulted and degraded him to be his destined mate and ask:

"Are you sure?"

The man nods and says: "He was at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room when I went to see how Ron reacted to those memories. I even saw him in the traditional stance a Submissive lies himself in when he wants to lure his Dominant. I just don't want to take the risk of ruining his life or angering his father. Who knows how Lucius will react to this."  
But then Sirius says: "Hey, I know quite well that Lucius is a first-class ass and the son of a true bastard, but I also know, as he told me himself, that his son and all that his son wants and lives for comes first to that man. And if Malfoy junior was trying to lure you close, that means he has accepted his Veela's choice.  
He wants you, Remus, and if there is one thing I know it's that Malfoy's always get what they want. So you can bet your son's sweet ass ("SIRIUS!" We both shout at this) that he'll do everything he can to pull you over the edge and let you have him. And when Daddy Malfoy realizes the same, he'll do everything he can to help that little Veela Sub."

Dad sighs, while I smile at the man and then I turn to dad and say: "Dad, all I think bad about Malfoy is his need to insult everything I ever believed him, his ego and the fact he never seems to decide anything for himself. It's always _my father this _and_ my father that_ and of course the constant saying_ wait till my father hears about this_.  
But he himself chose you and if he accepted his Veela he will fight for you. And I've been around Malfoy junior long enough to know that him fighting for something often makes him get it- except for when we play Quidditch, but that's another story."  
The two smile at me and dad says: "Thanks, son. You're right, it's just –." He sighs again and says: "I barely ever allow myself happiness in fear it will be taken away from me. And the happiness a mate can grant me – can easily be taken away by the terrible slander that will befall the Malfoys if the press hears their heir is mated to a werewolf."  
"BULL!" Sirius shouts, shocking the man and he says: "The Malfoys have had Veela blood for the last 300 years and look at how influential they are. To be mated to a werewolf won't matter a thing. And who better to help my beautiful mate be the Potter Lord he deserves to be than a man who's been Family Lord for almost 15 years?"  
He then humps my dad on the shoulder and says: "So stop putting yourself down or convince any of us that you're not good enough for Draco, as we will counter each and every one of your arguments and just go get that boy already." To which I add: "Yeah, before he calls his father and makes it a school-wide drama."

* * *

I laugh and shake my head, knowing my son and his mate are right and that Sirius' threat about them countering all of my arguments will come true and then stand up and say: "Fine-sine, I'll go and see what that cute little blonde is up to."  
To which Sirius asks: "Cute little blonde? Wow, you're already growing to like him, aren't you?" I hit myself on the head and groan, but then hear a wizened laugh and look at Dumbledore as he enters through the purple curtain leading to his office.  
He then asks: "Of on a journey to someone, Remus?" And I answer: "Moony recognized his mate. It's Draco Malfoy. And these two obviously won't let anything stop me from hunting him down and claiming him as my own."  
The man laughs and then Sirius holds up his hands and says: "Wow, don't go putting words in my mouth that I never used. I just said it would be nice if you did have your mate, not that you have to go hunt him down and claim him."

I shake my head and say: "You deal with them, Albus, I'm out of here." And I kiss my son's forehead lovingly, hit Sirius on the back of his head and then leave the room, off to hunt down my lovely Draco before he takes this whole Veela-werewolf mating thing a notch or two too far.  
Letting Moony out and smelling the scents that earlier on made it hard for me to enter the common room and focus on my task, I walk through the Grand Staircase, quickly catching sight of the boy at the near bottom.  
I feel myself growling softly as I see his lean, firm and young form walk down the last staircase to the Entrance hall and quickly use a couple of secret passageways to cut him off. The boy looks shocked as he sees me walk over, but I decide to take this smoothly, to just be around him and strike when he least expects me to.

Quickly changing a devilish, sneaky smirk into a kind and gentle smile I walk over to the boy and say: "Mr. Malfoy, would you mind if we have a quick word. There are some things that happened that I'm sure you would like to hear about. They concern Granger, Weasley and Voldemort."  
The boy shivers at the name and the image of him shivering to my voice and breath on his naked form courses through my mind, but I push it to the back of my mind before it can disrupt my plan and I take the boy to the Entrance Courtyard and down the staircase to the Boathouse.  
There we pass through it before sitting down near the tree on the far right of the Boathouse, only a few feet away from the lake. I quickly cast a small Cushioning and cleaning charm to make the boy more comfortable and he smiles at me, before asking:

"So what happened?"

I sigh and say: "Harry had a trial. It was against his uncle and it was about – well – about his uncle raping him." The boy looks at me as if I've grown an extra head and before I lose myself to the urge to keep looking into those deep silver pools, do I continue.  
"That was why he started that project. His uncle had raped him for years and Sirius was his mate and true love and he wanted the man to make him forget all that had happened to him and to feel loved when such acts were committed.  
But then Sirius made sure there was a trial and with the memories Dumbledore got from Harry, he got the man the heaviest punishment possible – even though I still think they went too easy on him. Harry then went back to Gryffindor common room and there – well Granger and Weasley showed their true colors and Harry explained us how he really feels about them."  
Draco nods, still wide-eyed, but Moony tells me it's not the shock that makes the boy keep looking at me and I smile at this fact, before I hide the smile and go on: "Anyway, Ron's punished by Harry, Dumbledore and myself and Harry, Dobby and Voldemort punished Hermione.

Ron had to witness those terrible memories, but apparently that only made his sick mind believe that Harry enjoyed being raped and so I let him feel how Harry felt by dressing him up – BDSM style – and tying him to his own bed.  
And Hermione was attacked by Harry's true magic and then send to Voldemort by Dobby, who apparently bound her to him with an obedience oath. She's not to be his slave and probably the slut of him and his men. And seeing what she called my little boy, do I honestly believe her to be the only one who got exactly the right punishment."

I feel Draco looking at me questioningly and sigh, before confessing: "I werewolf-adopted Harry when he was in the Hospital Wing in his Third. I just never said a thing, because of everything Harry went through. Especially after last year, did I want to keep it quiet. Harry had enough trouble with Rita Skeeter and her deadly quill, I just didn't want to add to it."

The boy looks shocked at the start, but then nods and I see my chance to make him mine as I lie back against the tree with a peaceful smile and say: "And now Harry is mated, knows and has accepted me as his dad, has a grandfather and best of all –."  
Now I peak at him through one opened eye, the boy looking at me inquiringly, and say: "He has the chance of getting another parent." The boy doesn't seem to understand and asks: "Do you – do you have someone you – like?" I hear the desperation in his voice and smile, but then shake my head, my eye now turned to a slit.  
Through it I see the boy quickly sighing relieved and then I decide to play with him a little further and say: "Of course, the same can't be said about my werewolf-side. Moony really found someone who fits him just right, or at least that's what he believes – I'm not sure yet. But at least – like my son – do I have the luck that it's someone much younger than me."

The boy looks at me, my eye still a slit and still watching him intently and then I turn to him and softly lie a hand on his cheek, making him tense, but then I say: "I know, Draco." The boy looks shocked and I say: "I had loads of arguments and reasons as to why this would never work, but – luckily for us – are my son and friend capable of making me see sense.  
I saw you, the way you lied yourself down for me and tried to lure me into taking you and I know you want me, but –." This makes the boy look at me desperately, his happy smile of before disappearing and I say: "I first want to try and grow a bond with my son and help my friend get back into society. Can you understand that?"

The boy nods and I smile, before allowing Moony some control and feeling myself overwhelmed by the scents coming off of my Dragon for the last thirty minutes, I slowly move my head towards him and kiss his soft, pale lips. The boy instantly responds, wrapping his slender arms around my thin neck and I instinctively pull him closer.  
He then pulls me towards him and I move along with him until he lies under me, his entire body fitting mine better than I could have imagined and when we end the kiss, both feeling the need to breathe, do I look in pale silver eyes that are darkened to a smothering grey, shining like metal and having an animalistic need to belong added to them.

I smile as the Veela must have taken over the mind of the young boy and kiss him again, feeling myself addicted to the soft, pliant feeling of those pale lips and as Draco responds with a soft moan, do I suck onto his lower lip hungrily, Moony making his presence known along with his need to claim his long-lost mate.  
But I know that the boy is only 15 years old and strongly rein in the werewolf's wild need to claim and take the body below me – to make sure no one would ever more think of touching it or taking the boy from him – instead just kissing him harder to make him know how much Moony wants him.  
The boy's response shocks me as he keens like a vulture and wraps his legs around my hips, pulling my closer and awakening something I never got awake when around hot girls – not that I tried much during the years of my teenage time or afterwards.  
I softly moan as I feel my cock starting to wake and pull away slightly, seeing a panting Draco Malfoy under me and feeling – and squashing – the need to further make that boy pant and look as if he's just been shagged, a feeling inspired by the wild blond hair lying around his head, the half-lidded eyes and the kiss-bruised lips.

All in all the boy looks just astoundingly beautiful.

I smile and whisper: "Welcome to my life and family, Dragon." The boy smiling and pulling me in for another kiss, but I end it shortly and whisper: "Let's take this at a reasonable pace, alright little Dragon? I don't want Moony overwhelming the both of us."  
The boy nods and smiles at me gratefully, knowing what his Veela and my werewolf are trying to tell us to do and knowing it will only make us regret it later. I then pull him back up in a sitting position, but then adjust how we sat before and wrap an arm around him, making him lie his head on my chest as his body lies under my armpit.  
The boy smiles at me and I smile back, but then I decide to see if Harry is the only one who knows of those weird creatures living around us – like that Starly – and ask: "Draco, have you ever heard of something called a Pokémon?"  
The boy looks at me confused and I mutter: "That would be a no then." And he asks: "What's a Pokémon?" I sigh and say: "Something Harry showed me earlier. It's how he's been able to deal with all his ex-uncle did to him. He showed me and Sirius after I came back from evaluating how Ronald responded to the memories."  
The boy nods and then I decide to try and see if I can do what my baby did. Focusing on what I saw him do, I clasp my hands together – making sure Draco is still in my embrace – and close my eyes, before softly whispering:

"Now transcend the confines of Time and Space!"

And instantly I feel something I never thought I would experience. A power comes from straight out of my own heart and somehow I feel it connecting to hundreds of creatures all around me, the blood streaming from their hearts to their bodies giving tem shapes I never saw before and I focus on the form I saw before, finally finding it and whispering:

"Come to me, Starly."

And the same small bird as before flies over, looking at me and happily landing on my leg before looking around. Draco looks shocked and I say: "Hello Starly, this is Draco, my partner." The small bird looks at the boy that happily smiles at me, tilts its head a little and then reaches up a wing, closes its eyes and happily shouts: "Starly!"  
As if greeting my mate. The boy smiles back and says: "Hello Starly. Where are you from?" And the bird motions for the top of a large oak tree, about four feet into the forest. I smile at the creature and slowly reach out my hand. The creature looks at me, but sits still and slowly I let my hand slide over the feathers on his head.  
He happily ruffles his feathers a little and I smile, Draco joining me and together we pet and caress the creature for a few more minutes, just enjoying our actions and each other's company. I then say: "I can understand how Harry is connected to these creatures and uses them to vent his emotions. Just petting this Starly would be enough to calm me down."  
The small bird happily craws its name and Draco jokes: "At least it'll never forget what it's called." Making the bird glare, but I laugh and as a reaction does the bird softly peck my hand. But then it winks and we both laugh, realizing this is a Starly with a sense of humor. I then look at the Forbidden forest and say:

"I don't know what you think about this, Draco,  
But I can't wait until Harry shows me all other Pokémon."  
And the boy nods, before we continue our petting of little Starly.

* * *

_**Okay, and that's where I'll leave it. I know some will let the Veela and werewolf come out instantly and make the two mate and mark each other, but these two barely even know each other when they were teacher and student. I just don't like the thought of two virtual strangers bonding themselves to one another.  
**__**Also, Starly was only the first Pokémon, but from this point on I'll start writing a few chapters with each chapter concerning one Pokémon at a time. So, the chapters might not be long or concern more than a few hours of a day in their world, but it's my way to let Pokémon merge with my story and how to continue the plotline I've thought of.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**The Venquine**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's the next chapter!  
**__**And apparently I made a small mistake concerning Starly as he is not a dove Pokémon, but a Starling Pokémon. My apologies and I swear I will check the real classification of every Pokémon I want in before writing about it.  
**__**Now this chapter, as I said, won't be long, but it will definitely be romantic as it will hold HarryxSirius romance and RemusxDraco romance. But of course, like in most stories, will it also have quite some jealousy as that is what you get when you bond teenagers in a school full of other teenagers, right?  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**The Venquine**_

Me and Sirius decided to have a little walk outside – or better said Sirius wanted to see how far dad has progressed with Draco – and so we are walking from the Stone courtyard to the Boathouse. But when we're near the location, do I see the brown hair streaked with grey that I recognize as my dad's, making me smile.  
Sirius must have recognized it too and shouts: "Moony, old dog!" Making me hit myself on the head with the mental question: "Who have I been bonded to?" But I ignore the question, knowing I love everything about Sirius; from his ridiculous sense of humor to his beautiful black hair.

We walk over and when we do, we see that dad is reading a book, holding it in one hand, while his other is wrapped around a softly slumbering Draco Malfoy. I smile at the picture, but dad glares at Sirius and says: "Any louder and you would have woken him up, dumbass." And Sirius seems to have the decency to blush.  
Then dad turns to me and says: "Harry, Draco is now part of my and thus our life and family, so I let him swear not to tell on about your secret and showed him Starly. Is that alright with you?" I tilt my head a little, not all too sure about this and ask:  
"Did he swear to not even tell Snape or his father?" Dad nods and says: "Only with your permission will he tell anyone else." I nod and then decide to let my dad and mate get a little more used to the world and creatures I love so much.

I take a few steps back and just when Draco seems to wake, do I say: "Dad, Siri, I want to get you as much used to the creatures I love as I am, so – how about a ride?" The three now look confused, but I repeat the actions needed to connect my heart to that of the Pokémon and with my eyes closed and my hands clasped I whisper:

"Now transcend the confines of Time and Space!"

And again I feel my heart be filled by the emotions of so many others, strong powerful emotions such as love and friendship and weak, small emotions such as insecurity and doubt, and embrace them all as I search for a small and fast creature on four feet.  
Feeling it move with amazing speed through the forest, I whisper: "Run to me, Ponyta, and please take a friend." And I feel happiness grow in the creature's heart as I break the connection, opening my eyes and unclasping my hands.  
I then smile at my dad and Sirius and say: "Just wait a few minutes. Maybe even only one; my friend really is a runner." The three smile at me and then hooves are heard coming closer and closer, making us turn to the pathway to the Stone Courtyard.

There two beautiful cream-colored horses with large manes filled and made of flames come galloping down from the path to the Stone Courtyard to us side by side, one of them just slightly faster than the other. They both have slightly oval-shaped brown eyes with a black pupil and small flames are attached to their heels.

Sirius, dad and Draco look shocked and the two stop right in front of us, the faster one reigning up and neighing in greeting, making me nod at them both. I then take three steps towards them, knowing I have my family's full attention and – like with Hippogriffs – I bow down to my lower back, my eyes still connected to theirs.  
The two don't seem to find a single threat in me or my appearance as both bow with one of their legs bent at the knee and the other spread out in front of them. I move back up and slowly walk over, allowing the two to step back if they so desire.  
The slower one does take a single step back, neighing softly and showing me that it's a little younger than the front one, but the right one stays standing and I slowly move my hand into his fiery mane, making my loved ones shout, but the fire doesn't burn me and instead feels like putting my hand in a nice warm bath.

I smile at the creature and then say: "Just do exactly as I did and you'll be just fine. These Ponyta are a mother and her young, so approach the mother or you'll scare them both off." The three nod and to my shock, Draco is the first to step forward and follow my example.  
Glad to see he's learned from his experience with Buckbeak I take a step to the side and put my hand on Ponyta's neck, softly stroking the manes and enjoying the heat warming my hand. Draco still seems a little reluctant after seeing Ponyta bow and when he has reached the Horse Pokémon, he simply holds his hand in the air, allowing Ponyta to make the next move.  
The Horse Pokémon shares a glance with me and I nod, trusting the destined mate of my father and then realize something. If Draco and my father become mated, then by Draco being my father's sub, he's technically my mother. This makes me try to hold back snickers and Draco groans: "So you realized it too."

Making me laugh hard.

The boy pouts and Sirius asks: "Realized what?" And dad answers: "If Draco and I mate, Draco will be my official Sub and thus – Harry's official mother." Sirius also tries to hold back a snort and Draco shakes his head, but then Ponyta lowers his head under Draco's hand and the boy gasps, before smiling and petting the creature.  
Sirius and dad quickly follow him and as they come closer, does the younger Ponyta walk forward carefully. I look at its mother and the horse neighs softly in agreement, before I slowly walk over to its young, who stops walking over but doesn't back away. I hold my hand open to her and she slowly walks over to me, allowing me to pet her.  
She neighs, her eyes closed and a happy sound escaping her as I softly stroke her behind her ear. I smile at the creature and then turn back to its mother, closing my hands again and with same words connecting my heart to hers. Then I ask:

"Noble Creature, Ponyta,  
May we ride you and your young?"

The Pokémon looks at me a little longer and then moves her head down with her eyes closed, giving me the go-ahead sign through her heart. I smile at the creature and while being gentle and calm, do I walk around her young and slowly lift myself on her back.  
The Ponyta seems a little disturbed at this, but after a calming neigh from her mother she stops pawing the ground in unease. Dad then tries the same with the elder Ponyta and easily lifts Draco up with him, placing the boy in front of him. Sirius pets the Ponyta young a little more before joining me on her back, sitting behind me as I keep scratching her ear.

Draco then gives two soft pats at the right side of the elder Ponyta's neck and it neighs loudly, shocking me and its young and starts to run, making Draco hold onto its mane and making Remus hold onto his mate.  
I look at Sirius, who wraps his arms around my waist in a protective and caring way and then grab onto the manes of the young and whisper in its ear: "Go ahead, follow your mother. We're all set to run." The creature neighs, trying to get to the same strong tone as her mother and then runs, her head low and her hooves dashing over the ground.  
The gentle bobbing of the Ponyta's back is easily followed with my own body and by holding onto her mane and going along with her speed with my own bobbing, I lead her straight back to her mother, running a little behind her and smiling as Draco and dad seem to really enjoy riding a Fire Pokemon as much as I often do.

Then I notice how more and more students are starting to come out and quickly whistle to get Draco's attention, motioning with my head for the forest as if to say: "Let's hide, too many people here." Draco nods and we motion the Ponyta to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, jumping in between a couple of trees and hiding ourselves from view.  
Running through the forest was even better than running over the ground to the Owlery or the grass green fields to Hagrid's hut and while leaves tremble off of trees from the stampede of our Ponyta's hooves, do all kinds of small Pokémon, like Ratatta, Sandshrew, Pidgeys and other creatures come out to see what the commotion is.

And all the while all I can feel and think of are the warm arms around me, the strong chest against my back, the soft bobbing of the body below me and the wind pushing my hair back. Sirius and Ponyta are all that are on my mind and I can barely find it in myself to care that the older Ponyta seems to have taken a different route.  
For hours we ride and for hours all I can focus on is that which is closest to my body; Ponyta and Sirius. Feeling better than I did during the test-week I smile widely the entire time and laugh as Ponyta jumps over small streams and chases a few birds out of their nests. Sirius seems to enjoy this just as much as he laughs along.

Finally we end up near the Womping Willow and see that the elder Ponyta, dad and Draco have stopped there and the Ponyta we ride also stops. We easily slide off and I give the creature on last pet on his flank before she walks over and gets cuddled by her mother. We all smile at this sight and then leave the outskirts of the forest.  
There we run in to quite a small group of students and one of them, a girl with long curly brown hair and circular dark blue eyes, covered by a simple pair of round glasses, throws herself at me, clinging at my shoulders and gushes: "Oh Harry, that was so beautiful. Will you take me riding too, Harry? Will you, please?"  
But I glare at the girl and say: "No, Ponyta are very shy creatures and it took me months to get them to trust me. I won't waste my time trying to let them trust you as well, just because you can't see that I'm taken." The girl pouts and Sirius leans over my shoulder as he says: "Forget it, girl. I invented the sad-puppy look and only mine works on him."

The girl huffs and says: "You'll regret this, Potter. My mother is –." But then Draco asks: "Sorry, going to complain with our parents is my thing. I have the only potent on it – and I know who your mother is. But you have the problem that you have the combined houses of Malfoy, Black, Lupin and Potter against you, so don't even try."  
The girl storms off and another, this one with straight blonde hair and soft green eyes, comes over and says: "Sorry about that. Ever since she heard of you pining helplessly after Cho Chang, she's been determined to get you, seeing how Chang was first – well, sorry about her behavior just now." And only then do I realize that all girls have a Hufflepuff sign.

I nod at her and say: "It's alright. She must have thought she could have a chance when she heard that my thing with Cho was a fake." The blonde girl nods and says: "Yeah, she was determined to push away the idea of you loving someone older than you and made herself believe she would be the next Mrs. Potter."  
I shake my head and say: "Just let her know you can't change destiny, alright?" The girl nods and I smile at her as she and her friends walk off and I say: "Oh wait." They all turn around and I say: "I'm really sorry about Cedric and all. I never wanted him to – well, I'm just really sorry." The girls nod, all with smiles on their faces and walk on.  
I myself sigh and Sirius quickly hugs me from behind as he whispers: "You really have to let that go, love. It's killing you and causing you to have nightmares. And don't deny it, I woke up plenty of times during our test-week." I turn to lie my front against his and he hugs me tightly, obviously trying to hide me from view with his body.

* * *

_**And that's where I leave it.  
**__**As I said it held jealousy and a need to claim Harry, the girl I made up, it held a Pokémon and it held RemusxDraco and HarryxSirius romance. Next chapter won't be much different, but then, maybe with a slightly bigger Pokémon. I'm not sure yet, I'll have to wait and see.  
**__**There is one thing I do know. The Pokémon Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus will definitely play a role in this story as I love them beyond all others. I mean, the creatures of time, space, the opposite world and the elements? That is PLAIN AWESOME! So yes, these four Legendary Pokémon will definitely have a role in my story.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**The Venquine**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's the next chapter!  
**__**And SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I know I should apologize for just about every day, week, month and – if so – year that I haven't updated this story, but my mind was just not into it as it moves on, proof of this lies in PT – now on Archive of Our Own . org – and Keyblade's Light – also on Archive.  
**__**Now I've been rereading the last few chapters and I decided to continue with the small to medium sized Pokémon for a while, but then to let Harry come out with it in a way I don't think it will shock the Great Hall too much. So expect a Great Hall chapter and – because of that – probably one as short or slightly longer than last.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990  
**_

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_

Our trip on the Ponyta was apparently spotted by more people than I had imagined as I hear students talking about it all around us as we leave for the Great Hall for dinner. Of course the other hot topic seems to be my dad holding Draco close to his form and Draco accepting the hand on his side, that is rubbing him over his clothes.  
Glad that my dad seems to be getting good comments as people seem more shocked that Draco allows this than that ex-professor Lupin is holding a student, I decide that now will be the perfect time to introduce the school to my Pokémon palls as I know for sure that Ron and Hermione will never be able to do what I can.

Their hearts are much too dark and disgusting and with Hermione also out of Hogwarts, I can be assured that she won't study her ass off to understand Pokémon, something that, for years, made me fear would scare off the Pokémon in the Forest and the Lake. But with Hermione gone and Ron tied up, I'm sure I can do this.  
We sit down at the table and I look at Dumbledore, telling him with my eyes I have an announcement for the student body. Grandpa nods and whispers: "After." Almost silently, but his lips are easily read and I nod before focusing on the food Sirius has laid down on my plate. I smile at the caring man and kiss his cheek before starting to eat.

During the feast I can feel angry eyes glaring my way, but my years of being stared at make me know the glares are not aimed at me, just my direction. Trying to see where the stares are coming from, I suddenly see Pansy Parkinson glare at my dad, who – every now and then – lays a piece of food on Draco's plate.  
Angered that the girl can't accept the happiness my father feels for sharing his meal with Draco, something Draco happily does back as well, I decide to summon two Pokémon after the feast, one to show the school Pokémon are our friends and one to get back at the selfish, pug-faced girl. I nod to myself and eat on.

After the feast grandpa walks over to the Owl stand and everyone turns silent, some Ravenclaws who had apparently wanted to leave sitting back down as the man says: "I have a few highly important announcements that most of the Gryffindors are probably already aware, but that I feel concern all our student and teacher body."  
The students seems shocked as they hear it and I shake my head, knowing it will make the excitement all the bigger when they see how amazing Pokémon can really be. I then look up at the sky and Sirius asks: "You using Starly again?" But I shake my head and say: "Another feathery friend." Making the man look up as well.

Of course I have yet to summon my beautiful shiny friend and instead I listen on as Dumbledore says: "Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have both committed crimes upon young Mr. Potter, not just mentally and emotionally upon his person, Mss. Granger also saw it necessary to physically attack Mr. Potter just this afternoon.  
She cast a Patronus spell – a spell she was taught by Mr. Potter himself – and caused him with her Otter Patronus to fall off the Grand Staircase, only minutes after he had exited the Gryffindor common room at the seventh floor." This shocks the entire Great Hall and Ernie Macmillan shouts: "Is that bitch totally crazy?"  
Causing everyone to shout agreements, but then Dumbledore raises his hands and everyone turns silent, while I have already spotted something very disconcerting. Umbridge, upon hearing of my attack, had started to smirk almost victoriously and for some reason I see her turning grim with anger as grandpa says:  
"Luckily for all of us was Mr. Black able to save his mate by transforming into his Veela form and flying down. Mr. Potter also tried to save himself by summoning his Firebolt, but Mss. Granger made this impossible by casting a Bombarda spell upon the summoned broom, destroying it worse than Mr. Potter's earlier broom."

Everyone is now with their mouths wide open and a tanned Slytherin fifth year whispers: "Bloody hell." Making many of those around him nod in agreement before I stand up and say: "Both my friends betrayed me, not just yesterday when they disapproved of my bond with Sirius, but today by attacking my person as well.  
Luckily enough was Neville Longbottom kind enough to, right after my rant, come find me and prove me that our friendship is not just to his profit and that Gryffindor is really the House of Courage and Loyalty, no matter what other members of its House believe. Also, have I – next to those two – always had slightly different friends."

Everyone looks at me and I say: "I am the Boy-Who-Lived, I don't deny it. I am also head of the Potter and Evans line, I don't deny this either, but what I am even more than either titles is a 15 year old boy and the pressure of those well-known titles sometimes just becomes too much for my person to handle.  
When this happens I use an Heirloom my father left me to escape Hogwarts and head for the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I hide there, in the first row of trees and just deep enough that the shadows and my black hair hide me, and summon my other friends to me, friends who cannot speak, yet perfectly communicate with my heart and my emotions."

Everyone looks shocked and I see the proud smile of my grandpa as I spoke with the same amazing wisdom and articulation as he often does and then I walk over to stand next to him and say: "And now, with acceptance of the Headmaster, would I like to show you how to communicate with my friends and who they are."  
A lot of students lean forward and I close my eyes, clasp my hands together and while I close my mind off from the many thoughts and emotions I sense coming from the people in this hall, do I focus on the shining heart of my friend, easily finding it and feeling extremely pleased as my friend is currently soaring right above us.  
Looking up, I whisper: "Noctowl." And a beautiful yellow brown colored owl with reddish-brown feathers at his back and the back of his head and wings flies in from one of the open window, hooting at me and happily landing on my raised arm. Everyone looks at the animal amazed and I say: "This is Noctowl, an Owl Pokémon."

"An owl – what now?" Ernie asks and I say: "A Pokémon, they're special creatures that sometimes look like animals and sometimes look completely different and they have lived together with us for many centuries. And this isn't just a regular Noctowl, this is what trainers call a Shiny Noctowl." To this Collin raises his hand and asks:  
"Why do they call it a shiny Noctowl, Harry?" And Noctowl hoots loudly, causing a small swarm of other Noctowl to fly in, fly a circle around the ceiling and fly back out as Noctowl seems to order them to do so with his wings and calls. Once the Owls have left, I say: "Did you see the colors on those other Noctowl?"  
The students nod and I say: "All Noctowl are that brown color with those black triangles on their front, but Shiny Noctowl are different and therefore look different." The students nod and Draco asks: "So while regular Noctowl are brown, all shiny Noctowl are more beige colored?" And I nod, smiling at my future mother.

Then a first year asks: "Can you show us more Pokémon, Harry?" And I smile at the little tike, while I find it strange that I think it a little tike while I am only four years older and shake my head as I say: "Sure, do you have any favorite animal?" And the girl pipes up: "Not really, but I love the flora and fauna, especially roses."  
And instantly I snap my fingers and say: "Perfect, that's exactly what I needed to know." The girl looks confused and I say: "As I said, some Pokémon look like animals and some don't. I know two Pokémon that are called Rose Pokémon. Do you want to call them?" Instantly the girl is excited and asks squeakily:

"Can I?" I nod and say: "Clasp your hands together, close your eyes and say the words _Now transcend the confines of Time and Space! _It will allow for you to connect your heart to those of all Pokémon in the Forest. Then again, better let me do it, it might overwhelm you." The girl nods and I turn to Noctowl and say:  
"Good work, my friend. This is exactly what I needed." The owl hoots and pecks at my hair, making me laugh as he flies up, allowing for me to lower my tired arm and as the owl flies out, do I clasp my hands together and whisper: "Now transcend the confines of Time and Space." And my heart is filled with the overflow of emotions.

Focusing strongly as Roserade's heart is exceedingly hard to find among the greenery of the Forbidden Forest, do I smile as I feel it located at a large open spot in the middle of the Forest. I whisper softly: "Roserade, you have a fan. Wish to show up for her, would you?" And the Pokémon looks up.  
I feel it moving and open my eyes, seeing not the Great Hall but a gigantic room made of blue and white beams of light swirling all around us and I see the aura of Roserade standing before me. The Pokémon looks at me confused and I say: "Please my friend, come to the Great Hall. We are ready for you, loyal warrior of the Forest."  
And the shadow nods, while I can shortly see a determined look appear on his face before he uses his ninja speed, speed a Pokémon like him is known for, to flash away, breaking the connection. I smile and unclasp my hands, looking straight over the heads of the students and into the Entrance Hall and Courtyard.

Everyone follows my example and flashes of a shadow shoot from the Boathouse, to the courtyard to the hall and over the heads of the students in high, quick jumps and everyone looks shocked, before the shadow stops before me, where it finally takes shape. I smile and say: "Good to see you again, old friend."  
And the plant like Pokémon, with one hand made out of blue roses and the other made out of red roses, who has white flower petals for hair, wears a dark green mask in front of his red eyes and who has dark green flower petals for a cape, bows at me and says: "Rose, Roserade, Rose." Making me smile at my friend.

Everyone looks at the Pokémon in shock and I say: "This is Roserade, he is known as the Bouquet Pokémon and has the speed and agility of a ninja. Roserade, this little girl here is the fan I told you about. Why don't you show her your Sweet scent attack?" The girl looks shocked but Roserade nods and closes his eyes.  
I step back and see him raise his arms, before he starts turning in circles and soft pink flower petals fly from his hand, turning in the same circles as he is and creating a soft blowing vortex of flower petals around him. The girl's shock turns into wonder and I smile as Roserade stops turning and the petals vanish from view.

"That was amazing." The girl shouts and I smile as I say: "That is one of Roserade's special moves. It allows for other Pokémon to be drawn to him. It just didn't do so now, because we are in the Great Hall." The girl nods and Roserade taps his head with his hand of pink roses, before using ninja speed to leave the room.  
I smile and nod, before I say: "And now, as final, I would like to show you a Pokémon that is one of a kind. We call these Legendary Pokémon. They are huge, but some of them are small and I will now try to see if I can contact my heart to one of those. Understand that, because they are Legendary, they might not be here."

The students nod and I close my eyes, focusing with all my magic as I whisper: "Now transcend the Confines of Time and Space." And to my great pleasure my heart instantly connects to a heart I have never felt before. Knowing for a fact this has to be a Legendary, I look up and see a Pokémon unlike any other.  
It is an elegant, slim, blue mammal-like Pokémon with white diamond-shaped spots and a white underside. It has a purple, cape-like mane that resembles a northern aurora and 2 white streamer-like tails.  
It has a long, white snout and a hexagonal, aquamarine-colored crest on its forehead that resembles a slightly altered female sign, red irises, a protrusion on the underside of its chin, and small paws. Its paws have a small white oval on their underside.

The creature is absolutely amazing and I whisper: "Please, show yourself to me. Let me and mine prove our worth." And the creature opens its mouth, showing the teeth of a herbivore as it makes a majestic, calming sound and runs towards me. I open my eyes and say: "We're in luck, I just found a Legendary Pokémon."  
Everyone looks excited and then the majestic sound rings again as the amazing creature lands in the middle of the hall, jumping long and far as it seems to run. It holds one paw in front of the other and I bow to it like I did to the Ponyta and Buckbeak the Hippogriff. The creature bows back and suddenly I know its name.

"Suicune." I whisper and the creature nods, making me smile widely. But then giggling is heard and when I look behind me, I see Umbridge smirking and giggling to herself, before she says: "Well done, Mr. Potter, you just made my job a whole lot easier." I look confused and she jumps up, opening her hand and throwing something.  
I look from her to Suicune and see him covered in dark black nets, made of spiderlike material and I shout: "Accromantula silk? What is going on?" And the woman answers: "Allow me to answer that question. My family has been hunting for Legendary Pokémon since the Founders. We have trophies of all Legendaries that we caught and killed."

"KILLED!"

* * *

_**And that's where I leave it.  
**__**I know, I know, cliffie JUCKY, but it's a good place to stop and it helps me write the next chapter. After all, what else but Harry saving Suicune can happen next? Also, this story has good Dumbles, bad Umbridge and … Voldemort – the … is because I'm not quite sure yet where to place him, but I'll think about that when I get there.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, here's the next chapter!  
**__**And no, this is not because I haven't updated in like FOREVER!, it's just because I can't get any inspiration for anything else – except Keyblade's Light, but for that I need Nate's help. So this chapter will have some major Umbitch bashing and it will connect Harry to King Arthur, but without Sora and the KH, I don't plan to add that.  
**__**Mostly because I can't as this site only allows for a story to have two categories, but that's off the point. The point is that this whole King Arthur thing came thanks to Kevin1983 who wrote the brilliant tale "Harry Potter Heir of Pendragon". I MEAN IT, check that story out, it is BLOODY SWEET AND TERRIFICELY AWESOME!  
**__**Okay, enjoy the bashing!**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

"KILLED!"

I shout and Umbridge laughs as she says: "Indeed killed!" I look at her shocked and ask: "How – how can you kill Legendary Pokémon? Some of them – some of them created this entire world!" The students gasp, but Umbridge just gets a glorified look on her face that makes me want to puke my dinner right back out as she says:  
"Ah yes, Palkia, Dialga and Arceus. What my family wouldn't give to find and kill those disgusting creatures. Then we can finally rule as we deserve." This really confuses me and I ask: "Rule?" The woman smirks and says: "You don't know it, of course, I made sure of that, but your family – and mine – are royal, little Potter."

I look shocked and confused, but stand before Suicune as Umbridge stands on the Head Table and she says: "Your mother was the direct and last female descendent of King Arthur himself and my family, joyfully, comes from the Noble line of King Mordred, Arthur's illegitimate son and the one known as the Tiran King."  
Suddenly it all makes sense and I say: "That's why you've been pushing so hard for Werewolf, Merepeople, Centaur and other Magical Creature Restriction laws. You want the same war as your ancestor caused." The woman laughs and says: "Not even close, I just don't want filth to ruin my chances for the crown."

She then glares at me and hisses: "Filth, like you and your mother. Your mother fell for your father because of that ridiculous Potter Curse. I was so sure she would just ignore him, but like every weak little Mudblood before her she too was too weak to resist the ancient heritage Magic of a Powerful Ancient Family.  
She found your father and fell for him and I knew that if Potter had been able to get your mother after several years of her fighting the Potter Curse, that that very curse would be strong enough to break the bloody spell that kept your mother's line from birthing male heirs, the only heirs with a legal right to the crown I desired.

I knew I had to act, especially when I sensed that your mother had produced child. Someone as powerful as James Potter, no chance the child wouldn't be male. I had to act, but I couldn't be seen as the culprit. So I followed the one man constantly keeping a watchful eye on them and their safety, Albus Dumbledore."  
I look at my grandfather and the man seems shocked at this. I turn back, but for some reason notice how Snape seems to get furious as Umbridge goes on: "Lucky me for doing that, lucky me indeed. Dumbledore, on the same day your mother discovered she was pregnant, had a little interview – with Sybill Trelawney."  
I look at my Divinations teacher and wonder what she has to do with it as Umbridge goes on: "I also knew that Snape, spy of Voldemort, was constantly watching Dumbledore like I was and when I spotted him spying on Dumbledore's interview, I seized my chance." This confuses me, but then grandpa gasps and says:

"You! You made that prophesy! Sybill was never supposed to create that!" The woman smirks, while I wonder what my grandfather is going on about and the woman says: "Very good, you old coot. I created the prophesy, made sure it had the brat's month of birth in it and that it gave off a little hint of his mother's power.  
Voldemort saw it as a threat, even if he was only told half, and he targeted the only family standing in my way for the crown.""WAIT A SECOND!" I suddenly shout and go on: "Voldemort killed my parents because of YOU!" The woman growls and says: "Yes, and he was supposed to have killed you as well, you little runt!"

I decide to ignore this and ask: "So after he failed to kill me, what did you do? Because I don't believe for a minute you have been planning to go work here for fourteen years." The woman smirks and says: "Smart, and you're right, I didn't. You see, when Voldemort was destroyed, but you weren't, I did the only thing I could do.  
I took the one person from you that loved your parents so much he would let you research and honor your family lines, both father and mother, and would – through that – let you discover what I have been keeping from you for all these years." Instantly I realize what she means and ask: "You? You locked Sirius in Azkaban?"  
Gasps go around the Great hall and the woman smirks as she says: "It was incredibly easy as well. The day Black had his trial, Karkaroff was supposed to confess to the names of Death Eaters that he knew off. I knew he had information that would keep Crouch busy, so I took the man's place and forged the entire trial.  
I used a special Polyjuice Potion that allowed me to use the Black-Crouch feud, used it to sentence Black to Azkaban and then forged a fake trial report that I showed Crouch before hiding that and the real trial form in two books I loaned from the library here. Of course, I made sure to pick 2 specific categories for those books."

"And what are those?" I growl, while mentally trying to tell Dobby to send these books to Madam Bones and the woman answers: "_**Godfathers and their Bonds **_and _**The Security of Fidelius**_. The two books that could have revealed just how it couldn't have been Black that betrayed you or your miserable little family."  
I growl myself, trying harder and harder not to give in to her insults and I say: "So you kept me away from my rightful fortune and kept Sirius away from raising me the way my parents would have wanted. And what then?" The woman smirks and asks: "How many bruises did you suffer last summer, little Potter?"

And instantly I whiten as I can barely believe what she just asked. The screams of my pain, the welts on my back, the humiliation of the last three years, everything uncle Vernon did and was arrested for comes back to the front of my mind and grandpa gasps: "Dolorus, tell me you didn't." But the woman smirks and says:  
"And why should I? I hated the brat's family line and so did that fat useless Muggle. Then again, I only started when I started to notice how that filthy werewolf was trying to get close to Potter junior here and I knew my best way to keep the werewolf away was by paying that filthy Muggle to go all out on the brat."

This causes me to hear an animalistic roar from behind me and I quickly turn around, trying with all my might to keep Lupin from attacking the woman. I try to reason with him and while he tries to push me away, I turn my face to Umbridge and ask: "And the last few years? My school years? You play a role in them as well?"  
The woman smirks, as if glad she can finally reveal everything and suddenly it all falls into place and I snap: "Of course you played a role. You caused a fake heist on the Philosopher's Stone, drawing Voldemort's attention to it and making grandpa fear for it to fall in the wrong hands, which made him move it to the 3rd floor corridor.  
You convinced Lucius Malfoy, after months of planning and discussing with him, to give the Diary to Ginny Weasley and caused the fear and terror that the Chamber of Secrets brought upon us all that year. You were even the one to convince Fudge about stationing the Dementors at Hogwarts when Siri escaped Azkaban.  
And when those monsters came on the train and tried to attack me, you decided to use that in your favor. You send them out during the one time no one can see me properly, during a rainy Quidditch match. You just didn't count on Dumbledore to save me before your little demons could suck my soul right out of me.  
And then you used Hagrid's trial as reason to believe that I would go out, meaning Sirius would come out and thus you ordered the Dementors to hunt us down, only for me to save both my destined love and myself. But how do you play a role in last year, huh?" The woman had been furious the more I revealed her plans, but now she smirks and says:

"Simple, little brat, I was the only one who knew of three important facts. That Fudge would be holding the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts. That Dumbledore had hired Alastor Moody as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And last but not least, that Bertha Jorkins was aware of both these little facts."  
I stumble back in shock as I realize what she is implying and whisper: "No, you – you wouldn't." But the evil witch smirks and says: "I did. I knew Black escaping sentence meant that he had failed to prove his innocence and I knew that was his reason for escaping, so I could only assume that Pettigrew was returning to his master.  
And, like that little grandfather of yours, I knew that said master was hiding in –." And I whisper: "Albania, where Bertha Jorkins has an aunt living. You convinced an innocent woman onto a trip to her own death bed. You orchestrated the entire disaster of last year. How could you? And why am I even asking that question?"

I shout in the end and then glare at the woman and ask: "Let me guess, you made sure Barty Crouch could get Moody and when it came time for the Third task, you convinced him to convince grandpa to let him set the Cup in the middle of the Maze, allowing him to curse it and ultimately leading to Cedric's death."  
The woman smirks and says: "Half right, little runt. I did lower the wards around that Paranoid freaks house and I did make sure his eye was somewhere only Crouch junior could find it, but after that your entrance to the Tournament almost brought all my plans crashing down as Fudge wanted to change the Third Task."  
I look shocked and ask: "He wanted to change it? Into what?" And the woman growls: "A Dueling Tournament." I gasp and shout: "And you stopped him? DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS? YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR CEDRIC'S DEATH ! HAD YOU ALLOWED THE CHANGE, HE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!"

The entire Hall gasps and I feel tears falling down my cheeks as I spat: "All year I felt guilty and all year I've tried to convince myself what happened to Cedric was not my fault. And all this time, your big-headed bigotry was the whole cause for him being murdered. You wanting the crown killed an innocent teenager!"  
This seems to be the last thing of evil news that Suicune can take and he roars loudly, opening his mouth and I see a bright ball of energy with the many colors of the Aurora Borealis shining inside it, but before I can realize that I am in the line of fire and jump out of the way, does the creature shoot off a beam coming from the ball of energy.  
I try to jump away, but am not fast enough and while the blast is enough to throw Umbridge through the window behind the Head Table, do I feel the blast tearing through my robe, shirt and the upper layer of my skin, deep enough to hit and tear apart several blood veins, which causes me to scream out in pure agony.

Suicune instantly stops and I see pain appear in his eyes as he sees me collapsing on all fours. He then closes his eyes and to my shock winds blow around his manes as he seems to focus on exactly them. They blow the Silk-made nets away and off of the creature and once he's freed, he quickly runs at me and lowers his head.  
I try not to scream in pain as he grabs my robe and shirt with his teeth, lifting me up and, gently, trying to throw me onto his back. Stretching my arms to help him almost cause me to faint from excruciating pain, but I bite my lip and weakly instead and hold onto the purple manes as Suicune turns and runs out of the Great Hall.  
He runs for the Black Lake and I suddenly remember that Suicune is the Legendary Pokémon of the rivers and lakes and that he has the ability to purify any lake or water he touches along with the rumor that he can actually _walk_ on water. But this is either proven false, or Suicune has a different purpose as he allows the water to surround him.

Deeper and deeper the creature walks, but I can tell that the mighty Pokémon has his Purifying ability at full force. Then my ankles get soaked and while I fear for how the salt water will feel on my rapidly bleeding back, do I gasp in shock as the water doesn't hurt my wounds at all, instead I feel them healing up slowly.  
I feel the water reaching all the way to my shoulders, but only pay attention to my mid back and feel the bleeding stop, the veins repair themselves, the skin on my back multiplying skin cells and causing for a large crust of a healing wound to appear on my back, before the crust is soaked off and fresh new skin is revealed underneath.

No longer feeling weak, hurt or drained by blood loss, I want to get off of the Mighty Legendary Pokémon, but Suicune roars and I see him looking at me as he breaths in deeply. Understanding that he wants me to close my mouth, I nod, take a deep breath and use my thumb and forefinger to press my nose closed as well.  
The Water Pokémon nods and dives underwater, where I feel his Purifying ability reaching my scar, causing tremendous power to reach into it and I can almost feel it tearing into the powers attached to it. Closing my eyes, I try to envision the powers like the knots and ties I found this morning and focus on untying them all.

As I do so, I feel new powers being fed to the powerful web that represents Hogwarts and feel other abilities weaken, meaning they were never mine to begin with. Allowing for this to happen, I somehow feel that my need for air doesn't worsen and realize that Suicune must have helped me with this little issue before diving under.  
After about a quarter of an hour, the Pokémon and I rise back from the surface and Suicune proves that the other rumor about his abilities is also true as he stands on the water surface with just the tips of his paws, jumping and landing on the surface elegantly and only causing for small circular ripples to appear where his paws land.

Back on the grounds, I slowly slip off of the mighty Creature's back and pet his long mane, whispering: "Thank you for all you've done, noble Suicune. Your appearance will cause for our world to go into better, better times." And the creature roars softly, the sound warming me up from the inside and making me feel as if he approves.  
I smile at Suicune and watch as he turns, jumps onto the water and disappears into the distance between the forest trees. I then turn around and see my grandfather and Sirius looking at me worriedly, but turn my back and drop my robe, showing them my healed back. This makes them all sigh in relief and I smile as I walk over.

* * *

_**And with that I end the chapter!  
**__**I know it's not as fast as I would have hoped, but after my last update my need to write just flew out the window or something. I still did pretty good, but my mind was elsewhere most of the time, so I didn't really get this done as fast as I had wanted. Still, a good chapter and the end of Umbridge – and Harry's scar.  
**__**Now remember, Voldemort is still a threat, but I do have plans for him. For him, Snape and Pettigrew. My plans with Umbridge are already done, all though Harry will discover a little more about her plans before I officially end it and with Snape and Pettigrew – well, I have my own reasons for their anger and betrayal.  
**__**And with anger I don't mean the anger Snape shows every time he sees Harry, I mean the anger written about in this chapter. It will have a meaning no one will expect, but just let me tell you this one little thing. This story is not for Pettigrew, Umbridge or Snape lovers. I respect them, but I hate those three characters.  
**__**See yah,**_

_**Venquine1990 **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Sorry for the long wait, but my muse gets back to me and leaves me faster than Road Runner – sorry, stupid pun. Anyway, I really wanted to add some Pokémon to this story, but also wanted to add some HarryxSirius romance and I didn't really know how to add those two together or what Pokémon to add to the story.  
**__**Now I still don't know what kind of romance Harry and Sirius will get into, but I do know what Pokémon to use and after this long wait, I believe that enough for me to continue writing the story – even if I barely have an idea of what to write. But my best chapters come out when I just wing it, so HERE GOES!  
**__**Greetings,**__**  
**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_

It's been a few days since the whole Suicune incident and while Umbridge had been picked up by the Ministry – heavily injured but alive – had Dumbledore made it exceedingly clear to Fudge that that woman – he had actually used other words, but I prefer not to think of my grandpa cursing – is never to set foot on Hogwarts again.  
During this visit Siri and dad had kept me far away from the man – even going so far as to let me take a different route to the Great Hall – just to make sure that no one would see me near or pass the man, which in turn would prevent anyone from randomly making a comment about my actual royal heritage to the man.  
I personally feel very glad of this as I just don't see myself as Heir to King Arthur, let alone – as Sirius explained me the night of the incident – ruler of the Magical World. The fact that King Arthur was actually king of Magical England was something I could have never expected and for me to be his Heir is just too much to think of.

Naturally did this little bit of information come with quite a bit of an issue and it doesn't even surprise me anymore that Ronald Weasley is the one who brought the trouble as the bastard has been trying to get the grapevine running with rumors about me being a terrible ruler and all kinds of stupid facts that supposedly stabilize this fact.  
Yet the fact that I am the Headmaster's grandson isn't even the reason that no one of the rumor mill is unwilling to spread this rumor as everyone seems to support me and expect me to study hard and excel in my classes, something I later discovered is thanks to my father telling the students that a studious ruler is a good ruler.

I still can't believe that the last few weeks changed my life so much that I now have the love of my life as my mate, that I actually have a father and that my grandfather is the one man I have looked up to for the last four to five years, let alone that even the Slytherins have accepted the Pokémon as native inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest.  
I shake my head and walk to the Great Hall, with my dad by my side and telling me and Draco all kinds of stories about my birthparents – stories that make Draco and me laugh every time he finishes. Snape passes us and sneers at the man, but Draco gives him a deviant glare and the man stares at him before walking on.  
Dad sighs and asks: "Why? Why is even the happiness of his own godson enough for that man to let go of his past? It's been almost a whole decade since those incidents and still he won't let go. Why does he cling to the past so strongly, when all it does is hurt him from the inside and those that he actually cares about?"

I look from my dad to my – possibly – future mother-in-law and then a voice I have come to hate rings out from behind me and asks: "The better question is why you think it right to betray us by dating such a disgusting Snake?" And we turn as one, all angry glares, as we see Ronald Weasley standing a few feet behind us.  
The redhead takes a tentative step back at our angry glares and then glares back and says: "You were one of us when you were a teacher and you're part of London, which means you fight scumbags like him. So why the disgusting close behavior?" And I spat: "As if an insensitive prat like yourself would understand feelings like that."  
Dad lies a hand on my shoulder and Ron spats: "I wasn't talking to you, you filth." But then a superior voice says: "You are forbidden of even speaking to any of these people, were you not, Mr. Weasley?" And we see grandpa standing behind the boy, at the top of staircase we are all standing on and glaring at the boy.

I can feel almost the same overwhelming power as last year when the man stopped Crouch Junior from killing me and I know that Ron is in serious trouble as I remember the boy receiving a letter yesterday saying exactly what my grandfather is reminding him of at this moment, something that the redhead seems to ignore as he asks:  
"And why should I not be allowed to talk to them, Headmaster? This is a free castle, isn't it?" And while I can clearly hear the contempt in his voice as he calls my grandfather Headmaster, does the man let it slide over him as he walks forward and says: "Because you got a letter, just yesterday, specifically telling you to, Mr. Weasley."  
But Ron further proves how stupid he really is as he scoffs, laughs and says: "Please, that was just a weak attempt of that little grandson of yours to stay away from me. He's just scared of me, is all." He then glares at me and I glare back, my anger having always over won my fear for him and he spats: "As he should be."

But then I smirk and say: "Even Fluffy is scarier than you can ever be." And the boy shouts: "You should have been eaten by him then – or at least bitten like Snape. That will teach you some respect." To which I spat: "Respect is something you earn, not something you get over faking some friendship and ordering others around."  
The redhead looks just about livid and I decide to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid as I say: "I am future king, remember?" But this seems to be the wrong thing to say as Ron shouts: "Yeah, a DEAD KING!" And he lungs at me, but my three years as a Seeker and the last few months of practice make it easy for me to dodge.  
Then a spell flies over my head as Ron tries to turn and attack me again and the boy is pushed against the wall, where the portraits move to trap him from each and every side, their frames bending to keep him in their hold. I turn from the amazing sight to see my grandfather, still standing, yet with no twinkle in his eye whatsoever.

Fearing the man and actually gulping, I hear Ron shout: "YEAH, HE'S YOUR MASTER, ISN'T HE? YOU'RE NOT HIS GRANDSON! YOU JUST LET HIM TAKE YOU!" But then the anger in grandpa's glare intensifies and his tense stance worsens even more as the portraits actually move closer to Ron than he can probably handle.  
Then I ask: "You think Voldemort would be against a male slut?" And I suppress a shudder as the man had been trying to show me what he let that little Mudblood do in my dreams for the last three nights – my anger for her the only weapon I have to defend myself against those horrid – and for my gay mind – disgusting images.  
I shake my head ever so slightly, learning more and more how to hide the simplest moves like grandpa apparently does and the man says: "Let's not give him that pleasure, Harry, he already tries to bend you back as it is. Quite poorly, I might add." And I look at the man, shocked that he knows what Voldemort is trying.

"Severus." The man says and I suddenly remember seeing the man there for the shortest of times during last night's disgusting fiesta – as Voldemort called it. I shudder and say: "Wouldn't want to be him right now – or ever." Grandpa nods and says: "I'll deal with Mr. Weasley. You focus on getting a proper meal now."  
I nod, happy that grandpa is so concerned over my health since the incident as he, Siri and dad have been constantly making sure that I get enough exercise by making me do a few laps around the Transfigurations Courtyard after meals and have also been constantly helping me with a healthy but delicious diet – with treacle tart included.  
Then I suddenly remember that Dad and Draco had been with me as well and I look around, missing their presence now that my attention is no longer focused on the Weasel or his ridiculous ways of trying to insult me and I ask: "Where did dad and Draco go?" And grandpa says: "They left after I captured Mr. Weasley."  
I nod and say: "I'll go calm them down, dad must be furious that I got attacked and insulted while I have accepted him as my father." Grandpa nods and smiles at me and I smile back, but as I walk away, looking for them at the Entrance Courtyard, do I realize something. Grandpa never had a wand in his hand.

_**Draco's POV**_

I've never felt more emotions at the same time than I do now – and have never really let them bother me before either. I feel worried over Harry as we left him after Weasley attacked him, I feel furious at the Weasel for even trying, I feel scared of the werewolf's anger and I feel turned on by his amazing strength and physique.  
Never before have I felt or seen a power this raw and this intentional and it really feels as if the angry werewolf calls for his Veela to calm him down. Having learned how to do this last summer as father knew I would meet my mate soon, I walk him somewhere secure as I don't want others affected by this special form of helping a mate.

Having returned to where Remus and I agreed to date each other, I lie the man down behind the same tree as before and sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and looking deep into his eyes to make sure I have my full focus on him and vice versa, before I let out the soft scents that Veela are known for.  
Focusing deeply on the many aromatic flavors I can unleash through the pores of my body, I focus on the same I felt sweating out of me while we were lying here patting Starly and unlike that time, do I let the scents out, smelling them myself and pushing them with my magic to my mate in an effort to help him calm down from his anger.

For many minutes – which feel like hours – do I continue pouring my scent out of my body and finally do I feel the tense muscles in the legs under my own relax and do I hear the soft growling voice of my mate say: "Don't overexert yourself, my little Dragon." And I cut off the stream, letting the scent hang in the air just a little longer.  
As I do so, does my mate start to softly pet and caress my hair and does he whisper words of gratitude in my ear, making me smile widely as I feel very proud of being able to help my mate when he needs it most. Still, the things the Weasel said about my future son-in-law anger even me and I feel my own Creature trying to come out as well.  
I shake my head, not willing to let what I already know is a furious Veela out of my control as the Weasel would be in a little bit more trouble than just portraits squeezing him to death if I were to let my Veela side control my body and therefore do I make sure that my control over my Avian form is iron strong and closed tightly.

Then Harry runs over and says: "Good, you're both alright." And I smile at him, glad to see that he's alright too and this fact luckily enough helps calm the Veela down enough that my Avian form no longer tries to take over. Harry quickly comes to sit with us and he says: "Dobby!" Making for my old House-Elf to appear.  
Dobby had been terrified the first time he saw me with Harry and my lovely Remus, but because Harry constantly made sure he was close to me when he called the Elf, does the sight of his presence near mine calm the elf's fear down and does he now appear with the same happy words as before: "How can Dobby serve his masters?"

Harry smiles and says: "Three light lunches with treacle tart, butterscotch pudding and chocolate cream for dessert each, if you please Dobby." The House Elf bows and I ask: "How did you know I like butterscotch pudding the most?" And Harry asks: "Know that saying, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer?"  
I smile and Remus says: "That's very sneaky of you, Harry, almost Slytherin, I'd say." Harry sighs and says: "If I knew then what I know now, I – I wouldn't have stopped the Sorting Hat from making its better judgment." This makes Remus and me look at each other in confusion as Harry looks down and I ask:  
"Better judgment?" And Harry nods as he says: "To put me in Slytherin." This shocks me to the core and I look at him in shock, trying to see him as a Slytherin while facing the things our school has gone through the last few years. Realizing something, I turn stern and say: "No, Harry, it was best of you to go against the Sorting Hat."

My mate and future son look at me and I say: "If you had been in Slytherin, you wouldn't have done half the things you did. Heck, you might not even have stopped Voldemort all those times you did and next to that, would you and I not be rivals in Quidditch, had you been in Slytherin. So no, you were better off in Gryffindor all these years."  
Harry looks at me, his eyes wide and the green color showing his curiosity and shock as he hears me talk and then Remus wraps a warm arm around my waist as he says: "And that's why I love you." I smile at him and then Harry laughs and says: "I can't wait till you guys get bonded." Making the two of us look at him as I ask:  
"What about us bonding makes you laugh like that?" And Harry says: "The fact that you're already giving out parental advice." And he laughs even harder, grabbing his stomach and rolling to the side as he does, while my face turns beat red as I realize that my words really sounded like the words of a proud parent to their child.

Lying my head in my hands, I moan: "Why me?" While Remus smiles awkwardly and softly pats my back in comfort. Then suddenly a strong voice asks: "Hey, what's with all the laughter?" We all look and see Sirius walking over, the man carrying several plates of food on his arms as he walks around the boathouse.  
He then sees the plates lying on our laps – or in Harry's case, next to him – and he asks: "And why aren't any of you eating? That food looks delicious." To this Remus says: "Harry was just commenting on how well my Dragon is adapting to the situation he's now in with his new family – in a slightly insulting manner."  
The man ends with a stern tone and Harry stops snickering to blush and with his hand behind his head, he smiles at me guiltily and says: "He's right, I'm sorry, Draco." I smile at him and say: "I probably would have been way worse if the tides had been turned, so don't worry about it." And we happily smile at each other.

_**Sirius' POV**_

The whole day has turned out well. Harry does some brilliant practice to get his body in shape to be a ruler and – even if I didn't tell him – to prepare his body for pregnancy, Draco seems to adapt more and more to his life with us every day and Remus really grows into the parenting role over Harry like a second skin.  
Still, I know there is one thing that needs to be done before everything can settle perfectly and so I invite the two over for dinner at our sanctuary, where Harry has been sleeping every other night to make sure the Weasel can be kept in his place and he can stay in touch with Neville without Neville having to be moved.

Having been made a delicious meal by my own mate, who convinced me weeks ago that cooking and gardening were the only chores he liked doing at the Dursleys, I happily munch on the well-cooked steak and the deliciously baked potato slices and broccoli with cheese-sauce while Harry keeps a constant eye on the kitchen.  
Draco seems curious about this and asks: "What's in the kitchen that's so interesting, Harry?" And Harry says: "I had the House-elves lock away just enough magic from this place that electricity works here and so I got to install a microwave – I'll explain later – which currently houses the chocolate pudding I wanted to make."  
This makes Remus smile and he says: "I'm not sure if chocolate pudding for lunch and dinner dessert is such a good idea, Harry." And my lovely mate makes me laugh hard as he says: "Don't worry, it's a low calorie form of chocolate. It's also made of milk chocolate which has the least amount of calories of all chocolates in it."

"That's not what I meant." Remus moans and I say: "Well, whether you meant it or not, there is a reason I asked you for dinner this evening." The three turn to me and my mate shocks me as he asks: "You as well? I too had a reason to be happy with this dinner." I look at him and he rummages through his pockets as he says:  
"I've been meeting with the Pokémon whenever I could over the last couple of days and we all agreed on a little something. Well, the most basic Pokémon and I have." I tilt my head and ask: "The most basic?" And Harry says: "The Grass, Water and Fire Pokémon. There are fifteen in total and I talked to them all."  
I nod, still not fully understanding as the whole Pokémon thing is still quite new to someone who has lived in the wizarding world for 35 years and he finally pulls 9 beautiful collars out of his pocket, 3 red ones, 3 blue ones and 3 green ones, with each of them having 3 animals on them; a dragon, a dog and a wolf.

I tilt my head as I look at the collars and he says: "You can each pick one type of Pokémon and then pick the Pokémon you want. If you want a Fire Type, I'll give you a red collar with your specific animal on it, if you want a Grass type a green collar and if you want a Water Type a blue collar. Simple, right?"  
We nod and he hands us the collars, me getting a red, green and blue one with the dog on it, before he closes his eyes, tilts his head and clasps his hands together like he always does. A few minutes later a strange knock is heard at the front door and Harry says: "Dad, can you open the door? Draco, can you check my pudding?"

The two of them nod and then fifteen amazing Pokémon enter the room, all of them looking different and still somehow looking similar enough that I can almost tell which of them are Water – like the small turtle – which of them are grass – like the small Gecko – and which of them are Fire – like the strange mouse – are.  
I tilt my head yet again, feeling like my friends and I are doing this too many times and then Draco asks: "Eeh, Harry? Where do I find it?" And Harry hits himself on the head as he says: "I should have given him an electrical devices tour." Before leaving for the kitchen, the Pokémon amazingly enough following him.  
I look at the little creatures and Remus says: "They sure look interesting, but I wonder why Harry chose these for our new pets." I nod, wondering the same and soon Harry comes in with a chocolate pudding shaped like half a ball, with a collar around the bottom and a button at the front. He puts the pudding down and says:

"This is what Pokémon scientists call a Pokéball. It allows for what we call Pokémon trainers to catch a Pokémon and take it with them wherever they go. It's what inspires trainers to travel the world." I nod, slightly understanding and Remus asks: "So Pokéballs are a more permanent form of meeting with Pokémon, are they?"  
Harry nods and says: "They are, but some people stay at home and keep their Pokémon with them as pets. Most of these people have already been on journeys or they just want to study Pokémon, so they become Pokémon Professors. As for why I chose these fifteen little cuties, they are, what scientists call, the Starter Pokémon."

"The Starter Pokémon?" Remus, Draco and I ask and Harry says: "There are five different regions in the world where trainers become trainers when they are ten years old. They go to the Pokémon professor of their region and pick one of these Pokémon. This happens in Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova."  
He then motions for a small green Pokémon with a seed on his back, a red lizard and the blue turtle and says: "Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle are the Starter Pokémon for the Kanto Region." He then motions for a small green creature with large leaf on his head, the strange mouse and a blue crocodile and says:  
"Chikorita, Cyndaquill and Totodile are from the Jotho Region." After this he motions for the green Gecko, a small red chick Pokémon and blue mid fish Pokémon and says: "Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip are the Starters of the Hoenn region." And smiles as he motions for three others, that are a little further away.

The first is a green Pokémon with brown shell on his back that has the face of a turtle. The second is a red chimp with an actual flame for a tail. And the final one is a blue penguin with two white dots on its chest. He smiles and says: "These are Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup, the Pokémon trainers from Sinnoh can pick from."  
And finally does he motion for a green grass snake with what appears to be a yellow collar around its neck, an orange and brown pig with a red ball at the end of its twirled tail and a small sea otter with a yellow shell on its chest as he says: "And finally, Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott, the Starter Pokémon of the Unova Region."  
"And we get to pick one of them for ourselves?" Draco asks, holding up his three collars and Harry nods and says: "But chose wisely and once you've chosen, see with the technique I taught you if your heart is compatible with that of your chosen friend, okay?" The three of us nod and say: "Okay." Making Harry smiles at us.

I then stand up from the table and walk over to the small group, the fifteen little critters looking up at me and for some reason, do I feel myself growing quite fond of the small blue crocodile that has his head tilted and, when he sees me looking, starts jumping with his eyes closed, while flailing his little feet under him wildly.  
Laughing at the wild nature of the little thing, I close my eyes and clasp my hands together as I whisper: "Now transcend the confines of Time and Space." And I feel myself drifting off, my mind closing off and my heart beating wildly as it seems to connect to the heart of the wild little crocodile in front of me.  
I shockingly enough feel my heartbeat slow down some at the same time as that of the wild little thing as he stops jumping, his body still somehow visible to my closed eyes and when I feel my heart beating in an even pace with that of what Harry called Totodile, do I happily open my eyes and tie the blue collar around Totodile's neck.  
"Good choice, Sirius." Harry tells me as he comes to stand next to me and Totodile happily nods in agreement, saying: "Toto." He then jumps up again and I laugh as he shouts: "Dile!" Real loudly. I then look at my friend and his mate and Draco is the first of them to step forward, to which Totodile, Harry and I step back.

_**Draco's POV**_

Sirius picking a water type was not something I had expected, but while the man had been busy seeing if his heart could be aligned with that of the little crocodile Pokémon, had I felt something looking at me that was not the warm, loving glance of my mate Remus or the respecting, but demanding glance of my father, Lucius.  
Looking around, I find myself caught by the glance of the green grass snake with the red eyes and the yellow collar around his neck. The creature has a leaf for a tail and has large yellow eyebrows above his eyes. The creature was looking at me with only a single eye and yet, that is enough to draw my attention to him.

I then notice that Sirius has put the blue collar around Totodile's neck and step forward as Sirius looks at me and Remus. I feel the green collar with the dragon on it almost burning in my hand and I crouch down in front of the little snake as I lie it between us, before closing my eyes, the last thing I see being that the snake does the same.  
Whispering the incantation, I instantly feel my heart calming down to an even pace, one steady, yet calming and I almost feel like I'm slithering through a large open field, looking for my tribe, looking for a nice large tree to rest in. Realizing that I'm sharing thoughts with the Pokémon in front of me, I smile at the creature.

My eyes open and my heartbeat returns to its usual rhythm and yet, I can feel a smaller and still very strong presence beating quietly inside it, the heart of the little snake in front of me. Picking the collar back up, I gently put it around the snake's neck and whisper: "We'll scurry the grounds every day, is that alright?"  
And the little creature shows me a happy smile as it nods with its eyes closed and says: "Snivy." Reminding me of the name Harry gave it when he introduced Snivy to us. I smile and Harry says: "Okay, good choice, but a little overly obvious that you're a Slytherin by heart, don't you think?" And we both laugh at this.

_**Remus' POV**_

Sirius choosing a water Type was a smart move for a Hothead like him and Draco really proves that he's the Dragon of my Heart as he picks the small Grass Snake Pokémon named Snivy. Yet, I strangely enough feel myself drawn to the last of the three possible types and I wonder if it's because of my Gryffindor heritage.  
Then suddenly a soft voice shouts: "Char, Char." And I see the small fire lizard with his red skin, big blue eyes and the small flame at the end of his long thin tail jump up. Catching it in a shock, I feel the same connection as I always feel when hugging, holding the hand or just being in the presence of my lovely Dragon.

Then Harry says: "Great choice, Remus." And I look at him as he says: "All these Pokémon have to evolutionary stages, meaning they will grow into a different, stronger and still – to their kind – similar Pokémon twice, once they have been given enough care, love and training." The three of us nod and Harry aims for Snivy as he says:  
"Snivy here will first transform into Servine, where he will be slightly taller and where his collar will grow, along with the scales on his front and where he will get two extra leaves growing on his back and then into Serperior, which can best be described as a giant grass snake, no legs, no arms and an even bigger collar."

Snivy nods at this and Draco says: "A Pokémon any Slytherin would be proud to have." To which Harry sends a worried glance at the little grass snake at this, before he says: "Totodile will first change into Croconaw, where his jaw will grow, his torso will turn yellow with blue spots and the spikes on his neck will move to his head.  
Then he will change into Feraligatr and with this transformation again comes a larger and stronger jaw, a set of spikes on his head, the back of his neck and his tail, his torso turning blue again, save for a small triangle just above his hips and where, finally, his upper and lower paws will be given razor sharp claws."

Totodile happily jumps at hearing this and I snort as I say: "A powerful water type for a powerful hothead." And Sirius glares at me as I say: "And finally Charmander. He will first change into Charmeleon, where his skin color will change to a much darker red and where his arms will lengthen along with growing claws.  
And then – and this is the best part of all Fire Types – he will change into Charizard, a real dragon, but only as large as Hagrid, not bigger. He will have large orange wings with blue on the inside, will have a long tail with a flame still at the end and will have large, thick and powerful legs compared to his smaller, thinner arms."

"And how exactly is that better?" I ask, eyeing the little creature in my arms slightly warily, feeling myself unable to distrust it and Harry asks: "What better creature to keep a werewolf calm then a dragon almost a quarter the size bigger?" And I smile as I realize just why Harry thought Charmander the better choice.  
He then bows down to the other Fire Types and says: "I'm sorry, guys, but Emboar, Typlosion, Blaziken and Infernape just wouldn't have been able to do the trick. Emboar would have been big enough, but that would have been it and Blaziken and Infernape would have been fast enough, but not have enough endurance."  
The four Fire Types nod in understanding and Harry has Dobby help them back out of the school before Sirius suddenly asks: "Harry, don't you have a Pokémon?" And I realize he didn't pick any of them as Harry laughs and says: "I do, but mine is already evolved, so I didn't summon it." We all nod and Draco asks:

"Can we see it?" Harry smiles and says: "I thought you'd never ask." We all laugh at this and while I sit Charmander on my lap as I sit back down at the table, does Draco help Snivy sit on his shoulder and does Sirius sit crossed legged, holding the hyper-active crocodile between his locked legs to keep it in place.  
Harry laughs at this sight and Dragon and I snicker softly as well, before he turns serious and silently summons his own Pokémon. Both Draco and I now look at the door, which Dobby had left open, but then something fast and green shoots through the window now stationed on the left of the television and we all shout in shock.

* * *

_**Okay, so this was TOTALLY not what I had planned when I wrote the other Author's Note at the top of this chapter, but it turned out MUCH AND MUCH better than any of my original ideas – Harry finding a Slugma that had stopped moving for so long it had begun to harden or a water Pokémon having been poisoned.  
**__**None of that would have really worked as it would have barely filled as much space as this and thus I am glad I got this idea out and running too – especially because Nate got to help me with this and helped me pick exactly THE Pokémon I knew would fit Sirius, Remus and Draco the best. If you think different, let me know.**_

_**Greetings,  
**__**Venquine1990**__**  
**_


	10. Chapter 10 (Important Bottom AN)

_**Hey everyone, I'm back!  
**__**And with it a new chapter is underway. A chapter of which I might or might not have an idea of what to do, but I do have some plans that I want to achieve during this story, so maybe I'll let one of those come true in this chapter, maybe it will lead me into a whole different direction. I don't know, but I feel excited.  
**__**Okay, last chapter ended in a small cliffie, but anyone knowing Harry and his love for speed will know what Pokémon I picked, especially if you think of all five Grass types that he could pick from. I could have withheld one of them to let you know who Harry's Pokémon was, but I already had that cliffie in mind, so no can do.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Keyblade's Light is on its way.**_

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_

I love seeing the shocked faces of my future mother-in-law, my father and my true love as my own special little partner jumps from one wall to the next, almost too quick for any of them to see, but after years of being a fantastic Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, am I easily able to see my friend and confident myself.  
A long dark green leaf growing out of his head just above his eyes and bowing down to his hips, one leaf growing at the back of each leg, three leaves attached to one wrist each, a green skin all over, a pink front with green belt around hip height, two toes on each foot and circular yellow eyes shaped like a glare.

Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon jumps around quite a bit before suddenly jumping down and ending in front of me, standing up with his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he says: "Grovyle, Gro." Which I have come to recognize as his way of saying: "Hey there." And I smile as I say: "Hey yourself, Grovyle."  
I then reach my arm out and say: "Look at this, my dad – who adopted me – his mate and my true love all have their own Pokémon." Instantly the Wood Gecko smiles widely and my own smile widens as my heart is still in strong contact with his, quite like the Emotional Bond between two Magical Creature Mates.  
Snivy is then the first to step forward and Draco takes him in his arms as he walks over and extends his hand with a tentative smile on his face as he says: "I'm Draco and this is Snivy. Pleasure to meet you, Grovyle." But Grovyle doesn't take the extended hand and only says: "Gro." As he nods with his eyes closed.  
I smile and say: "Don't worry, he did the same with me when he was just a stubborn little Treecko. He's just a really independent and fast moving Pokémon and that's why he and I work so well together." And Grovyle makes the same motion as before, showing he agrees with me, which makes the others smile.

I then wink at my friend and say: "To be honest, I think I can now show you something else I learned about the Pokémon world. Something I think you will like very much, Draco." My dad's mate looks intrigued and I say: "Let's head outside. I think we can best show you this in the open air." And we all leave the room.  
Arriving outside, I let Grovyle stand in front of me and I say: "Let's show them, Grovyle." And Grovyle nods again, this time with his eyes open. I then raise my hand and say: "Use Leaf Tornado!" And Grovyle jumps up high, spinning on his axe with amazing speed, which causes for hundreds of leaves to float around him.

Everyone looks shocked at the display of my partner's attack and I say: "Great, now use Solar Beam straight up!" And the leaf on Grovyle's head starts to glow as he holds his arms up high above him, a ball of bright energy growing between them before he bends them down and throws them back up, a beam shooting out of the ball.  
Instantly the leaves fly everywhere, most of them vaporized by the amazing power of the Solar Beam and everyone looks in wonder as the twinkling lights of what were once the many leaves now let Grovyle's green body shine with grace and power and I smile at this as I say: "Okay, let's finish it, Leaf Blade Twist!"  
And the Wood Gecko nods, saying the first syllable of his name yet again as the leaves on his arms merge into one each and grow while turning neon green before Grovyle jumps and starts to turn on his axe yet again, this time the neon green of his arms showing and hiding the rest of his lower body in a constant swirl on neon green lines.  
My friends look absolutely gob-smacked and I smile as I see this before saying: "Okay, Grovyle, that's enough. Good job." And the Pokémon lands back where he jumped, the leaves on his arms changing back into two regular colored leaves before I turn to my friends and say: "And those are moves used in a Contest."

My friends look confused and I say: "A Contest is one of the many things a person can do with their Pokémon and is really all about showing the grace, style, power, elegance and other amazing attributes that make your Pokémon special and unique. The one who wins these contests wins a ribbon and 5 ribbons means a chance at the Grand Festival.  
There Pokémon Coordinators – as people who perform in contests are called – can really battle for the Title of Master Coordinator and of course for a very, very nice trophy." I then turn back to Grovyle and say: "To be very honest were Grovyle and I planning to travel to Jotho once I finished Hogwarts and then try our hand at it."  
This makes my father, beloved and father's mate smile and Sirius says: "That sounds great, Harry. Would you mind if we tag along?" I shake my head and say: "I'd be delighted if you'd come along. I can always use some people cheering me on when I'm at such a contest and definitely if I can make it to the Grand Festival."

"Then it's deal. We finish school and then we both try our hand at these Contest things." Draco says and I look shocked before I say: "But Draco, contests are only held once a year in certain towns and they always only have one winner. I don't want to end up against you – at least not until the Grand Festival."  
This makes Draco shrug and he says: "Fair enough, then we just make sure we visit ten towns within a year and do each of them one at a time, first one you, second me and so on. How's that sound?" I nod, thrilled with the idea to see my future mother perform and say: "That sounds great, I knew I'd get you excited for Contests."  
I then turn to all of them as a group and say: "Okay, the first thing you need to know about a Contest is that's it's divided in two parts. The first round is where you show how amazing your Pokémon really is by using moves that accentuate it, whether in beauty, style, grace, intelligence or otherwise. The second part is battling."  
This makes me turn to Draco and I say: "I'll go and call another grass type of a lower level than Grovyle as lots of battling, grinding and training allowed it to evolve, so it obviously has years of advantage over your Snivy and then we'll do some battle-practice to make sure you're ready for the second round of the contests.

The first round you'll have to figure out by yourself as every Pokémon can be shown off differently." Draco nods and I turn back around, closing my eyes and clasping my hands as I whisper: "Now transcend the confines of Time and Space." And I feel my mind closing off as my heart is filled with the beats of all the Pokémon hearts.  
Searching the grass fields and some of the more gentler trees, I suddenly find one and whisper: "Swing to my aid, my flowery friend." And after a few minutes does a yellow flower-like Pokémon that really looks like a Venus Fly Trap appears, with three green spots above its rounds eyes, one leaf on each side and small vine above its head.  
Draco looks shocked and I say: "Weepinbell is actually an evolved form, but I think he will pose as an excellent opponent for Snivy, especially seeing the many moves it has where Snivy will really have to depend, not just on its own speed, but on your ability to evade them as well. Good bonding training as well, I do believe."

My future Mother in law nods with a smile and says: "Bring it on." To which I say: "Better if we do this in the Room. I can create a good room for our battle there within a sec." The group nods and a few minutes later have I created a true arena room with large rectangular shaped arena and two boxes for us to stand in on each side.  
Draco takes his place on the left as I do on the right and Snivy takes his place on the left side of the field as Weepinbell does on the right and I say: "Okay, the first thing you need to know about Pokémon is that they have energy. This energy we call Hit Points, or HP. Their Attack also has points, but we call this Power Points, PP."  
Draco nods and I say: "Currently, both Weepinbell and Snivy have four attacks. Each of these attacks have Power points, meaning we can only use these attacks a certain amount of times. If we overpass this amount, we won't be able to use the attacks anymore. Do you follow me so far, Draco?" The Slytherin nods and I say:

"Good, now as I said, training, grinding and battling allows for a Pokémon to evolve, but each and every Pokémon needs a certain something to evolve. For Snivy that is a certain level. His current level is lv. 10, meaning he knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip and Wrap. It's up to you to decide how to use these moves in battle."  
Draco nods and I say: "Now, my Weepinbell might have a higher level, I think – 20?" Weepinbell nods and I go on: "But so far does it only have one offensive attack and three special attacks. Special attacks are either attacks that are based on a Pokémon's nature, like Vine Whip for Snivy. Offensive attacks speak for themselves."  
Everyone nods and I say: "As I said, Weepinbell's attacks will really help you bond to Snivy because he will have to depend on your ability to avoid my attacks. If you can learn that, Snivy will be able to battle much better and I'll stand more of chance of losing. Do you get what I just said or are there still some questions?"

But Draco smirks and says: "Snivy, use Tackle." And the little snake instantly runs for my plant, making me smile as I say: "Weepinbell, wrap Snivy up." And the vine at the top of Weepinbell's head grows immensely fast as the Venus Fly Trap Pokémon moves his head to Snivy and with that throws the vine the Snake's way.  
This shocks Draco senseless and he mutters: "My ability to avoid. SNIVY, DODGE IT!" And just when the two powers seem to hit, does Snivy jump back, amazingly well avoiding my wrap. Weepinbell pulls his vine back and I smile as I say: "And that's what I mean. Every attack can be avoided – but there are other ways."  
Draco looks interested and I say: "Draco, Snivy also has Vine Whip for an attack. Allow Snivy to use the Move and I'll show you how you can use another Pokémon's move in your advantage, something that is a big plus during the second round of Pokémon contests." Draco nods at me and shares a glance with Snivy before he says:

"Snivy, use Vine Whip." And from the collar on Snivy's neck do two thin, dark green vines grow before the little Snake makes them attack Weepinbell with his mind. To this I smile and Weepinbell glares at the attack, ready for it and showing me he is as I say: "Okay Weepinbell, grab that Vine Whip and hold it tight."  
And Weepinbell slaps the ends of the vines between his leaf-like hands just before Snivy can make a hit, shocking not just Draco, but Siri and dad as well. I smile and say: "Turn, Weepinbell, turn on your axe." And the Plant starts turning, causing for Snivy to go flying as my Pokémon is still holding onto his attack.  
Draco looks horrified at this and I say: "Let go." Knowing I could have made Snivy super confused with this technique, but not planning to go too expert-level on my mother just yet. Weepinbell releases the vines and Snivy slides over the arena floor on his side, obviously hurt before he comes to a stop just inside the arena.

Draco hurriedly runs his way and asks: "Snivy, are you okay?" And I answer: "I'm sure he's fine. He might have had his own attack used against him, but Grass type attacks don't really affect a Grass Type Pokémon." I then turn to dad and add: "Or Fire Types like Charmander for that matter." And the man looks down in his lap.  
I then think deeply and an orange and red spray appears in my hand as I do. I softly crouch down and gently let Snivy lie on his other side as the Pokémon has yet to move from where it fell and I softly whisper: "This will sting, but it will make you feel better a whole lot quicker than if you were to learn Synthesis, okay Snivy?"  
And the little thing scrunches up its face, proving me its durability before I softly press the button of the spray on the wounds and Snivy lets out a soft moan, not loud enough for the Grass Snake to say his own name, but enough for Draco to wince as if he's under the painful spray instead of Snivy, something that makes me smile.

Then, after spraying the medicine on all Snivy's wounds, do I put the spray back in my pocket, smiling widely as Snivy instantly jumps up and smiles at me, thanking me softly. I nod and then suddenly hear the flapping of wings not far away. Looking to the right of the wall and envisioning a window I see an owl.  
Yet, looking at the owl confuses me and shocks the others as it's not a Barn Owl or Snow Owl, but a Noctowl and even a Shiny Noctowl, the coloring quite different from the usual dark brown Noctowl I find when connecting my heart with that of the Pokémon. This makes me wonder who could be using a Shiny Noctowl for mail delivery.  
I open up the window and see that the Owl has an official looking letter in its right paw. The owl flies in and flies a few laps around the room, its single, long eyebrow lighting up as it seems to scan the area and I feel the scan go over me as well before the Noctowl stops and flies down, gently landing on my shoulder with its other paw.  
Quickly taking the letter out of its right claw, I barely even feel the claws of the Noctowl dig into my shoulder ever so softly as I see the stamp that looks like a slightly tanned man with grey hair that stands up to the right. This shocks me greatly and I say: "It's a letter from Professor Oak." To which Dad asks:

"Who's Professor Oak?" And while opening the envelope, do I say: "He's one of the best Pokémon researchers in the world. He lives in Pallet Town and gives new trainers their first Pokémon – well, those that live in Kanto, that is. I wonder why he wrote me, we barely ever write each other as he knows of my origins."  
"He does?" Draco asks shocked and I nod, while my eyes scan over the letters on the paper and I say: "He thinks Pokémon are magical and because they live together with humans and because he cares for those that Trainers send him when they already have six Pokémon to travel with, did I decide to tell him what I can do and all."  
Draco nods, but then my mind catches up with what I'm reading and I shout: "NO WAY!" Making everyone gather around me and while Dad and Siri each hold the letter with one hand, does only one sentence on the whole letter register in my mind. "_I am pleased to announce that the Kalos region has revealed to us its own native Pokémon."_

* * *

_**And there you have it! The whole reason why I haven't been updating this entire time. I've been playing Pokémon X and I've been so crazy about it that I felt myself going nuts about how to introduce the new Pokémon to the story without losing what I wanted to write, namely that Harry shows his family more Pokémon stuff.  
**__**That worked and yes, I always – when it came to combining HP and Pokémon – saw Harry as a Contestant more than a Trainer as he's just creative that way. Remember in the Third book where Harry imagined Hagrid to take the form of his Patronus? And all the amazing ways JK helped Harry describe the Great Hall and whatnot?  
**__**Harry just seems like the kind of guy that would rather show off his Pokémon than fight with them and the whole Connect your Heart with that of the Pokémon fits more with a Contestant than a Trainer in my eyes. If you feel different, just let me know. I won't change the story, but I do like to hear other opinions.  
**__**Also, on another smaller note, are there some things I need to get off my chest. First of all Youtube is screwing things up. For more info on why, just check MegamanNG's latest video's on Content ID claims and whatnot, he explains it better than I can. What I can explain is that things are going downhill FAST at Youtube.  
**__**Another thing is that I am still waiting for you all to make a major vote on my Poll. It might be because I haven't updated since FOREVER, but please people, go to my account page and vote on my Poll. I am checking the results everyday and I hate seeing that little 11 that shows how many people have voted every day.  
**__**Sorry to end so down-like,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


End file.
